A Gilded Cage Just for Me
by Sweetwaterspice
Summary: "I slid back under the blankets. Sleep was now fleeting. I sighed and wondered if I could have a happily ever after? I supposed that finding love for a maid or for a prince wasn't all that different. Love was love no matter your caste. Everyone needed to be loved." Follow The Selection through the eyes of the ones who served at the palace. Rated (M) for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello, Faithful Readers! Thank you for joining me on another Selection journey. Those of you new to my stories, so glad to have you!**

 **This new story will follow the events in** ** _"The Selection"_** **, the first book in the series. It revolves around the staff that we were introduced to in brief throughout the books. Although most are mere acquaintances to us, I wanted to dig deeper into the lives of the maids and guards we met as we read this wonderful story and how** ** _The Selection_** **affected them in every way.**

 **I am also introducing some new characters who I hope you will find just as interesting and intriguing. I will post in whose POV each section is written so readers can follow along easily.**

 **This story is rated for (MA) only! I will always place a** ** _WARNING_** **label on chapters that contain graphic content.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just for Me**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **"What a privilege to live, inside my gilded cage. To onlookers so it may seem. But my wings are clipped, I cannot live, the life I truly yearn to live. Maybe tomorrow, maybe one day, I'll know what it feels like to be free. My dreams reside within me here. I live, I love...I'll die inside my gilded cage."**_

 ** _Maids Quarters – 4:16 a.m._**

 ** _~Anne_**

"Anne…Anne…wake up," came a whisper, my sleep, rudely disrupted.

The covers pulled tighter about my head. There was no verbal reply only a groan.

"Anne!" the plea, still quiet but more urgent, was now accompanied by a solid shake to my shoulder.

This time, I grumbled. "Go back to bed!" I hissed at the bothersome intruder.

Thankfully the pest stopped, releasing an audible huff of breath.

"Mary!" Seeing she wasn't getting the response she wanted, she turned to my companion on the adjacent bunk shaking her too.

This time there was a response but not a pleasant one. "Lucy! Go back to bed!" Mary's voice though a hushed whisper, bristled with irritation.

"I can't sleep!"

I pulled the sheet from my head, squinting at the two shadowy figures in the dark.

"Well…try!" Mary, like me, had turned her back to Lucy, draping the sheet over her head.

"I can't sleep…I can't!"

Mary shot up, snapping the sheets with a dull thud on her lap. "Lucy," she breathed, trying to show extreme patience now at being woken.

"I'm exhausted…please…Go. Back. To. Bed!" Like a magician, Mary quickly disappeared under her sheets again.

"SHHH! Will you keep it down over there?" came a scathing request from across the room.

Undeterred, Lucy returned to her first target, me. "Anne!"

Seeing that rest and sweet sleep would be impossible with the thorn at my side pricking me, I sat up. "Luuuucy!" I whined. " _Pleeease!"_ I cried with a whimper.

"I'm sorry. But I just can't seem to hold my nerves together. If I don't talk to someone, I might just explode to bits!"

"Perhaps then, I can get some sleep!"

"How can you sleep at a moment like this? Aren't you excited?!"

"I will be once I must get up and not a second before!" I grumbled disappearing again.

Lucy pulled on the sheets, uncovering me to my knees. The cool air of the room was enough to scare slumber away.

"We'll be getting our assignment in a few hours. We'll get to see who our Lady will be. Our Selected Lady!" I could hear the rays of sunshine beaming from Lucy's words.

I sighed and sat up again. Lucy had taken a seat on the edge of my small bed. "I know," I sighed, and adding a tender smile, "It is exciting, Lucy." Lucy never got excited about much these days, if ever. It was nice to see there was something in her life she was looking forward to participating in so much.

"Do you think she'll be beautiful?" Lucy wondered.

"Beautiful? I don't know. I would hope she was at least…pretty." I tucked loose strands of blonde hair back under Lucy's nightcap.

"I wonder who she is. What's her caste? What her _name_ is?" she asked in wonderment, her fingers laced and tucked under her chin.

With a reassuring smile, I replied, "Well, we'll find out in a few hours, won't we?"

"I'll bet she'll be everything Prince Maxon wants," she beamed.

"Now, let's not go putting the carriage before the horse there, missy."

"Oh…I know," she smiled dreamily. "But I bet she _is_ beautiful."

"We'll see."

Lucy sighed.

"Now off to bed. You don't want your brain to be all mush when Mrs. LaFontaine gives us our assignment now, do you?"

"Oh no!" She stood to leave and then turning back to me said, "Thank you." For talking to her that is. Lucy was timid and frail. There weren't many of the other maids that tolerated her much. After all, Lucy had been broken. But she had found good support in Mary and me. And understanding her challenges, she had been embraced by the two of us in friendship and a bond of sisterhood.

"You're welcome."

I slid back under the blankets. Sleep was now fleeting. I sighed and wondered if _I_ could have a happily ever after? I supposed that finding love for a maid or for a prince wasn't all that different. Love was love no matter your caste. Everyone needed to be loved. That is the way the good Lord made us, I reasoned. Again, I sighed, discouraged. Who was I fooling? I was a maid. I wasn't born to privilege. I was an orphan with no bloodline of my own, no heritage to trace back, and no family tree. What options did I truly have? I guessed being a spinster for the rest of my life wouldn't be so bad after all. With that somber thought I closed my eyes and quietly wept.

* * *

 ** _Maids Quarters – 6:45 a.m._**

 ** _~Ashton_**

"Look at them," came the remark behind a steely, annoyed set of brown eyes. "You'd think the Prince himself was venturing down here to greet us all personally." Her lips twisted with a definitive smirk. Dark ebony hair had been swept on to one shoulder, as she reached back for the tedious zipper of her uniform.

Having offered a helping hand with the zipper, I shrugged. "I don't know. I can't blame them, really. It isn't every day a lowly maid gets the chance of a lifetime."

My ebony haired companion turned to me with a scoffing laugh. "Whose lifetime?! I would hope you were not insinuating _ours_ , Ashton."

"You know what I mean! It's a privilege few maids have had; helping the Prince of Illéa select his bride?"

"A privilege? Are you out of your mind? Personally, unless I'm the one screwing the prince, I don't give a rat's ass."

I rolled my eyes. "Skyler, will you stop being so cynical?" I asked in my usual lighter tone.

"Sure. When pigs fly."

Skyler and I were similar and yet so different. While we were both the same age, had long brunette tresses, and loved to have a good time, my eyes from what I was constantly told where radiant green, like emeralds, hers were warm, like molten chocolate. Our temperaments were quite on the opposite spectrum as well. Skyler always looked at the glass as half-empty while I tried to look at life in a more positive light.

Skyler Whitney, my friend, was brash and no-nonsense, gorgeous on the outside with a wicked venom of a spirit inside and a razor sharp tongue. She hated everything the monarchy stood for. Restriction. Censorship. Prohibition – of the sexual nature, that is. Why the hell did the monarchy get to tell people how to live, where to live, who to marry and who to have intimate relations with? Why should the monarchy have any say as to how she chose to live her life and whom, most importantly, she chose to have in her bed?

She had been sold into this wretched place as she called the palace by a mother with an unquenchable thirst for drink as well as the male sex. Her mother had told her this would be for the best. At least, she'd have a shot at not ending up like her. I was lucky I supposed. I was born here and my parents still worked here. They always made me feel secure and loved. Something I took for granted.

Skyler's bitter feelings only swelled as she saw the life of the Ones, and their fellow Two's, bastions of an established system of which Gregory Illéa thought would keep everyone in their place. Of course, that was a good thing if your caste ranked among the privileged, who were, for the most part too unconcerned with the plight of the lower ranked castes to care. In Skyler's eyes, the preservation of the higher castes and the lifestyle they so pompously enjoyed was of much more value to them than the poor souls that helped to keep it in tact. We were...a commodity. Easily expendable, replaceable, interchangeable.

Their foreign "allies", fared no better in her estimation of things. Dignitaries and politicians were just another pit of venomous snakes but of a different sort. Snobbishly arrogant and prone to self-indulgence with as much thirst for power as they did sex. Fortunately, we had never allowed ourselves to be violated by any of these rapacious men or their Lothario sons who treated some of the maids as mere pieces of ass, satisfying the wanton desires that their wives or intended couldn't back at home. It made her sick. Not that she was a saint by any means. Skyler had decided that a long time ago. She would work for the Ones, but the Ones were not going to set their shackles on her. She lived in their cage but they wouldn't own her. Not her spirit.

"Ashton!" called a voice, from across the room. Skyler looked at the younger girl approaching, a week short of her eighteenth birthday and groaned. She was bouncy and happy and to Skyler, overly annoying. She turned her attention from the lively, golden haired teen back to the chore of fixing her unmade bed.

"Isn't this exciting, Ashton?! Look!" gestured the young blonde, her hair pulled tight and secured in a bun, eyes wide in awe. The room bustled with maids readying themselves in standard black and white uniforms, chit-chatting about the monumental assignment that would be soon laid at their feet.

Before I could answer, Skyler turned. "Not you too?" she frowned, snapping the sheet of her bed. The linen billowed before resting on the twin mattress.

"Of course I'm excited! Aren't you?"

As dry as she could state, "I can't contain myself," and with as disingenuous of a smile as she could muster, grinned widely.

"Oh posh!" the youngster, waved at her, ignoring my twenty year old friend's attempt to dampen her spirits. "What about you, Ashton? Please tell me you're excited. We will be working together you know. We should all have the same team spirit!"

"Oh great! Rah, rah!" Skyler mumbled under her breath. Noticing her lack of enthusiasm, the youngster shrugged at me, asking in effect, what was the problem?

"Don't worry. She just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"And besides…uh…uhm…" Skyler wiggled her fingers, not being able to recall the girl's name.

"Virginia," I interjected, realizing my friend was horrible with names, especially if they weren't of the male persuasion.

"Really? Is this a joke?"

"No, ma'am…it is my name," she confirmed with a furrowed brow. "From birth. Been..."

Skyler frowned, cutting her off. "First of all, do not address me as ma'am. Do I look old enough to be your mother?! Miss Skyler will do just fine."

"Sorry, ma…I mean, Miss Skyler. My name's from the old country. At least so I was told...anyway." Her voice faded as she noticed Skyler's annoyance.

"Well, Virginia, news flash!" smirked Skyler in response, "That name carries a much deeper meaning than you realize, my dear. Don't worry though, we'll work on _it_ after you turn eighteen."

The entendre behind Skyler's words were more like a cryptic message to the ears of Virginia who being very young, and very inexperienced when it came to the world of sexual innuendos didn't understand their meaning. I could see the puzzled look clearly on her face. I giggled inside.

"Oh look! There's Anne and Lucy!" she waved to the others with a huge outstretched arm, seeming to move on to other matters of greater importance to her than her name. "I'm going to go see what they think!" And just as excitedly as she'd joined us, bounded off.

"What the hell was that?" Skyler glared at me.

"Well don't look at me like that. I didn't assign her to us."

"How could Marguerite do this to me…to us?! We worked perfectly together." Her brow furrowed even deeper as she furiously tucked the ends of the sheet under the mattress. I assisted her, taking duty of the other side.

"I think maybe Mrs. LaFontaine felt it best if she assigned Marguerite to a different group after your…you know…falling out."

"Marguerite is being such a child! I still can't understand why she's so upset with me?"

"Well…" I gently started, "you did sort of trespass unto her territory. She did have feelings for Ramsey."

"He was not her beau! He's a guard! They're a dime a dozen!" She hissed across the mattress, within range of our space. Even though Skyler could be scandalous, she didn't want everyone in her business.

"Not to Marguerite."

"Oh please!" she scoffed. "I only showed him my bare thigh, not my bare ass! She should be thanking me. What was she thinking anyway? Developing _feelings_. Guards are here for one purpose, well two, okay, three – dinners, dancing and sex. She shouldn't have allowed it. What did she think? He was going to _marry_ her? I just showed her what a dog he truly was."

"Dog or not, it was for her to determine…not you."

Skyler would never admit it, out loud anyway, that Marguerite and I were the only true sense of belonging and family she had since coming to this place. She was convinced Marguerite would forgive her soon enough.

"Besides, what is our motto?" arching a brow at me she had asked.

Rolling my eyes again I began reciting, "Love is for fools," Skyler then joining in, "and fools fall in love."

"Words to live by Ashton. Trust me."

"Good morning, ladies," Anne greeted as Mary, Lucy and Virginia joined us.

While I greeted Anne and my fellow maids with a smile and a friendly, "Good Morning," Skyler's greeting was less enthusiastic. "Anne," she smiled, barely, having finished fluffing her pillow. Skyler stood confident, with her head held high, looking at the maid on the other side of the bed as if they were on opposite sides of a duel. She followed with the same dry greeting to Mary and Lucy. The other two never engaged Skyler unless necessary and I couldn't blame them, since Skyler Whitney had the uncanny ability of ripping one's soul out of their breathing body. Anne was the strongest of the trio and never seemed intimidated by her so they allowed her the honors to engage.

Virginia's cheerful voice broke up the mild tension. "Anne, Lucy and Mary are all excited too! More Lucy, I think," she giggled as she glanced at Lucy, who wore a smile as wide as a court jester.

"And pray, tell, why should _we_ be all jumping on pins and needles over this? It's not as if any of _us_ even had a shot of getting into the Selection."

"We don't qualify. We're servants. You know that," Anne stated matter-of-factly.

I liked Anne. I liked that she wasn't a pushover. What some may have viewed as rigidness, I saw strength of character and conviction. A rule follower; something I wasn't very good at myself.

"See, Anne, I don't quite recall that being a restriction. As I recall, the eligibility requirements were, _any_ Daughter of Illéa between the ages of sixteen and twenty. Aren't we all Daughters of Illéa? Did you happen to get one of those notices?" she eyed the group, "Because I certainly, didn't!" she chuckled, incredulously.

"We may not qualify but all the castes outside the palace do!" Mary blurted, clearly irritated at Skyler's remark.

"Mary, don't be so daft!" she reprimanded. "Do you really think, that King Clarkson will have some lowly Six or Seven or Eight marry _his_ son? The thought alone is laughable!" She literally laughed. "It would be interesting if a Five makes it through and if she does, survives the first day."

"A Six could make it!" Lucy added, uncharacteristically, since she hardly ever spoke to Skyler. It was a mistake.

"Lucy…my poor, poor dear," Skyler looked at her with the pity shown a wounded animal. With a soft tone of voice as if caressing that wounded animal said, "How _do_ you manage such optimism? I mean really, _you_ of all people should know better," she ended smugly. Her reply made Lucy retract into that pit of shame she so desperately wanted to forget. We all knew how Lucy ended up here. Her story was a constant reminder that love does not conquer all. It was a fact I couldn't let myself forget. She shied away, embarrassed. Anne's lips tightened, seeing the effects of those stabbing words on Lucy. Skyler could be such a bitch at times.

I saw the tension set in Anne's jaw. She was very protective of Lucy and I could see the daggers shooting in Skyler's direction. Regaining her composure as was her character she let the matter go, stating, "You may be right. But for now, none of those questions have been answered. Soon enough they will be and we can carry on this discussion from there."

She wasn't about to get into it with Skyler so early in the morning. Skyler, we well knew, had her feelings about the monarchy and she wasn't the only one. But this was our lot, the cards we had been dealt and Anne for one, wasn't going to spit in the face of the place that kept her well fed, housed and employed. I had to admit, I admired that.

"Anne's right," I voiced. "Why speculate? We have no idea who or why the 35 selected have been chosen." For it had been hinted by means of the grapevine but not confirmed, that King Clarkson himself had hand picked the girls instead of lottery as advertised. "We just know for a certainty that 35 ladies _have_ been chosen and our duty is to make sure that whoever we're assigned to has the best shot at winning the crown."

I saw a light spark in Skyler's eyes. I knew all too well her thinking pattern. When I put it that way, her perspective seemed to do a 180. A competition. Skyler hated losing at anything. Her competitive nature wouldn't allow her to fail. Although in her estimation of things this entire process was unfair and who knows, maybe rigged, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to make sure her Selected would be the one sitting on _that_ throne!

The bell rang. We dispersed. It was time for breakfast.

* * *

 **What did you think of this first chapter? You know what to do now ~ post a review, PM, fave or follow! Share your thoughts! I'm really curious to know what you guys think! Would you like me to continue this story? Remember readers, your thoughts are important to us!**

 **Author's Notes in my story "At Last" has been archived and is no longer available.**

 **Chapter Two! Come back to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** **I am hoping you guys are liking this story. It's a bit slow to start but I promise things will start to pick up speed! Please leave a review so we know you want us to write more.**

 **Thanks to Supergirls2008 for her wonderful intro to this chapter!** **  
**

 **If you posted a review to Chapter One see your special message at the end of the story!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just for Me**

 **Chapter Two  
**

 _ **~Marguerite**_

I made my way down the hall as quickly as my feet carried me. I was already running late. "Great, Marguerite!" I chided myself. "Great way to make an impression on your new group!" I tugged at the cuff of my uniform, making sure it lay neatly folded. A couple of maids rushed past me. At least I wasn't the only one with tardiness as a bad habit.

A hand grabbed my arm as I headed towards breakfast, pulling me into an alcove.

"There you are," Ramsey whispered. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Marguerite."

"Well stop," I scoffed, smoothing my skirt. "I told you, I don't want to see you anymore."

"Well we both know that is a lie. I'm irresistible," Ramsey said, reaching for my hand.

I snatched it away. "Well watch me resist then." I spun around, but Ramsey's hands caught my shoulders, beginning to massage the tension out of them in the way only Ramsey knew how. I hated how easily he could make every muscle in my body melt.

"I told you, nothing happened with Skyler. And whatever she said happened was not true. She's just jealous of what you and I have," he breathed over my shoulder in his most sultry voice.

"Which is what, exactly?" I said, turning to face him. "I'm not going to be just another one of your girls."

"You are the only girl for me," he said, a broad grin lighting his face. He was one of the most handsome guards, and had been through his fair share of the maids.

"You say that to all the girls," I replied coolly.

"Well what I don't say to all the girls is that my service is almost up. Another year and I am busting out of this joint, and I want to take you with me," he leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't help but moan. All of his experience had certainly provided him with the knowledge of how to please a woman. My fingers clutched his jacket drawing him closer.

"Do you mean it?" I asked. As I looked up to him, I saw him wink over my shoulder. I turned and saw two of Ramsey's fellow guards smiling at him, making suggestive hand gestures. I slapped his shoulder but he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back to his chest, before I could move away from him, nipping lightly down my neck.

"I think we have something really special," he said, as he found the sensitive spot behind me ear. The world was spinning and nothing would drag me away from him now. I didn't know if he was telling the truth, but if he was, I had to take my chance. To get away from the palace, launch a career in jewelry designing… it was a dream come true. And I would never have the chance to do anything as a Six, but as a Two…

"Meet me after your meeting? I can show you just how special you are," he said, his erection pressing into my bottom.

"Fine," I sighed, already dreaming of what another bedroom romp would be like with him. "But you are going to have to do that extra-special thing you do to repay me."

When I turn my head I see a wicked grin on his face. He whirls me around, pulling me in for a kiss, which ends with his teeth raking across my lower lip. "I'll see what I can do."

He was so deliciously wicked. I suppose that's why so many of the maids fawned over him. But the thought that he was mine made my heart do a bit of a somersault. I pulled away, smiling flirtatiously, before leaving the alcove.

A jolt of anxiety shot through me. The hallways were empty, which meant I was late for breakfast. Damn!

I gathered my skirt and rushed away, not wanting to be seen walking around with Ramsey. The frequency of liaisons between guards and maids is common knowledge, but flaunting it is just asking to get thrown into jail, or worse.

I rushed into the servant's hall, scanning for friendly faces. My eyes met Skyler's for a split second. I glared and looked away. _'_ _Bitch,'_ was the only word that came to mind. She had been my friend, how could she lie to me about her and Ramsey? And if she wasn't lying, how could she have done it? Either way, I hated her.

I finally found the table where my new team sat, and started walking towards it. Halfway there, the head maid of my new group stepped in front of me.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "You are late!" she scolded through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, ma'am. I lost track of time."

She narrowed her eyes, and for a second I thought she might have guessed exactly what had made me lose track of time. She took a hold of my arm and squeezed tight. "Are you trying to make a fool of me? Of all days?!"

"No, ma'am!" I declared quietly, wincing as her nails dug into my arm.

"I will not put up with your little games, Marguerite. I expect you to be prompt from now on. You've caused a lot of hassle lately, and I would hate to see you lose your position in the palace. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." With those words she let her hand fall and gestured for me to join my table. I slinked towards my friends feeling as if the entire room was looking at me. I hated this place. If Ramsey was my ticket out of here I would give him whatever he wanted for him to take me with him. At least, I would be more than just a maid.

* * *

 ** _~Anne_**

The servant's hall was not fancy by any stretch of the imagination but it was clean, well-lit and overall, practical. A huge fireplace kept it warm during the cooler winter months which in Angeles weren't anywhere extreme unlike other parts of our country and the big church-like windows invited the cool breezes in the warmer months which again weren't anywhere as extreme. Smiles of gratitude beamed for the eyes of the palace as we called them, as they did bring a much need relief from the dry Santa Ana winds that made their unwelcome visit every summer. Four large televisions were mounted on each corner of the room. The _Report_ of course, was mandatory, requiring all staff to be present which is why these had been provided for us and so each Friday, we grouped together to watch.

Rows of picnic length tables draped in white tablecloths along with the appropriate table setting accommodated the myriad of servants, maids and butlers that the palace currently held in its employ. Each table was large enough to seat sixteen, eight on each side. Today though, the servant's hall had been reserved specifically for the maids of the palace – some but not all. Mrs. LaFontaine, of course, still had standards. I felt privileged to be in this group as I sat with Mary and Lucy.

A maid had to be young, most of all attractive and definitely in possession of a figure that would make most women envious. I didn't think of myself as anything special but I wasn't unpretty. Lorna LaFontaine was Head Maid and this position was certainly a weighty one. She had her own reputation to uphold – one that championed excellence and nothing less. Making sure her staff of maids, those of us seen by their Majesties guests, would bring nothing but high praises to the Royal family. At times I envied her position. If nothing better were in the cards for me, no husband, no family, I would love to be Head Maid one day. Lorna was the standard I chose to measure myself by.

I could see how pride gleamed in her eyes as she surveyed the army of maids behind her steaming cup of tea, all dressed in black and white uniforms, perfectly arranged. Hair was never to be worn loose but neatly pinned up or under a maid's cap. Personal hygiene was imperative at all times no matter what time of the month. Nails were to be trimmed and colorless though she did concede to clear polish to keep us girls marginally content. And though make-up was allowed it must be kept to a minimum – no dramatics. Mrs. LaFontaine prided herself in her maid's natural beauty and to be overly made up was not just a waste of time but a waste of energies in her opinion.

Lorna, though strict was no stick in the mud. Realizing quite well that even young people needed the occasional distraction, she had made request of their Majesties to allow for an annual picnic in the gardens and an annual dance around the holiday season for both maids and butlers. These were highly anticipated events during the year for the staff. And though fraternizing was something she did not encourage she understood all too well it happened – she was no fool. She was at one time young and adventurous herself. She very well recognized the difficulty to control urges and the need for satiation of sexual intimacy among her young women. (Not that I would know since I've never been anyone's love interest.) Illéa had its laws and she had hers – as long as she didn't know of it or heard of it, there was nothing for her to discipline or report and setting that boundary made her sleep well at night which in truth, was just fine by many of the maids.

Of course, as I looked across the room to see Marguerite being talked to by the head maid of her new group there was without fail the sporadic bickering and the request to be moved to another group as in the recent case between her and Skyler. Though pressed to some measure, Marguerite was no snitch. In the end, we'd heard that Mrs. LaFontaine had concluded it must've been a quarrel over a young man as was usually the case in her experience. And showing a measure of diplomacy, she hadn't pressed Marguerite further than giving her a stern talking to about team work and getting along with her workmates. Granting Marguerite her request, she thereby, safely stood unencumbered behind her self-made boundary.

Breakfast had come to its end and the room was still alive with the buzz of nervous anticipation. Standing from her seat at the head table she shared with her assistants, Lorna shook the small bell. The musical dings of the bell were her preferred method of signal whenever an announcement needed to be made. It always amazed me that such a dainty tune could quickly quiet down a room full of chattering young women but it always worked.

"Ladies," she took in a breath, meeting the room full of eyes glued to her.

It was finally here. The day she had groomed us girls for. She'd tried convincing us that this was just another assignment but as she looked down at the 35 folders in front of her, no, this was not just another assignment. I'm sure the excitement swelled in her bosom as it did mine at this very moment. Watching Lucy practically bouncing in her seat and so many other faces seated around me brimming with smiles, I could feel it radiating throughout the room. It was thick. But being the standard of professionalism, Lorna kept it contained from our eyes. It made me want to be more like her.

"I realize you are all eager and no doubt excited about the Selection for it is not every day we are entrusted with such a heavy duty as we are at this very moment," she started, her voice steady and resolute. "Nevertheless, I want you to remember that our Prince Maxon is counting on you to help him choose not only the next princess of Illéa but most importantly his wife and _our_ future queen. The privilege bestowed upon you is a great one indeed, for in your capable hands, one young woman can be made to stand out above the rest in such manner as our beautiful Queen Amberly, to take her rightful place next to our beloved prince and future king. Make her shine through your labors, make her soar right into his heart, for a prize not only awaits her but a prize awaits you as well. You have within your grasp the opportunity of becoming our new princess' and future queen's personal assistants. There is no honor greater than that."

Applause echoed through the room. Once quiet was reestablished she continued, "Before me" she gestured to the files, "I have the young women, the 35 Daughters of Illéa that have been delegated to you. The file handed to each head maid in your group contains solely a picture of your Selected lady, her vital statistics – height, weight, hair and eye color, her province, caste and a list of talents which you may pay close attention to and I strongly suggest that you do. Please _do not_ open your file until everyone has received their assignment."

And to end her speech which I'm sure she hoped had been inspirational, added, "Our King Clarkson has provided you with this critical information and with his full confidence in your abilities, needs your assistance to help find his son, our Prince Maxon, find a princess. Make him as proud of you as I am."

Another wave of applause rained and she gave us one last smile.

"Please come forward as I call your name."

* * *

 **What did you think? I think I like Ramsey! Woo-Hoo! Bad boy in the house!**

 **You know what to do now ~ post a review, PM, fave or follow! Share your thoughts! Remember readers, your thoughts are important to us!**

 **Special Shout-Outs:**

 ***wavebreak01 - Thanks for reading! We are highly dedicated to bringing the best written stories to the fandom. No shortcuts here! I hope you continue along as we bring more behind the scenes Selection goodies your way!**

 ***wordfuls - It's always nice to see your reviews and to have your support. We will continue to keep slaying! Things are going to start getting very, very interesting! And love you too!**

 ***Supergirls2008 - my partner in crime! Raunchy side? What?! LOL!**

 **Don't forget to check out the _Author's Notes_ section in my story "At Last" for a summary on Chapter Two and a little preview!**

 **Chapter Three..**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** **Read on to see which maids have been assigned to Lady America, Lady Kriss, Lady Celeste!** **I love a good competition! And lots fireworks!** **  
**

 **Thanks to Supergirls2008 for her continued contributions!** **  
**

 **If you posted a review since the last update see your special message at the end of the story!**

 _ **WARNING!:**_ **This chapter contains graphic sexual content and adult language. Please read something else if this sort of content offends you. You have been WARNED!  
**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just for Me  
**

 **Chapter Three  
**

 ** _~Ashton_**

The mass of black and white uniforms split into several groups. Some huddled together, looking at the picture of their Selected. Others sought out maids with similar caste assignments. Comparisons were being made and already speculative talk as to whom Prince Maxon would favor began to filter through the groups. And as Skyler ascertained, not a Six was in the mix.

"Oh my goodness! She is gorgeous! What's her name?" I inquired.

"Ashley Brouillette, from Allens," one of the maids replied.

"What's her caste?"

"Three"

"A Three? Well didn't you girls luck out," Skyler chimed in, wryly.

"And who is yours?" another inquired, looking at me.

"Kriss Ambers from Columbia, Three."

"Why, aren't you fortunate as well? At least you didn't get stuck with a Two."

Skyler huffed. "Fortunate? Hardly! What's the big difference between them? They're just as spoiled as the Two's. I just can't bear the thought of having to cater to a spoiled brat."

"We haven't even met her yet, Skyler," I smiled. "You have to give her at least a chance. She might turn out to be alright." I, myself was elated we hadn't had the bad luck of being assigned to a Two. That would've been nothing but a deadly combination knowing as I well did, Skyler's temperament and her loathing of that particular caste. Definitely a deadly combination.

"She looks very lovely," Virginia added, looking at Ashley's picture.

Skyler only rolled her eyes in response. I could tell she was a little miffed that Ashley Brouillette was indeed that fetching in comparison to Kriss Ambers who was just another pretty face.

An additional group of maids joined our circle. They seemed a little distressed.

"Can we see the photos of your ladies?" one requested.

Obliging their request, they gathered close, all eyes on Ashley's and Kriss' photographs. An air of despair rang out instantly. "I told you!" the maid that looked the most concerned, cried out to the others in her group. _'What was that about?'_ I wondered. The reaction was puzzling and as the trio lamented over their assignment, we couldn't fathom anything more than mere exaggeration. That is, until the photograph of their Selected was now, displayed front and center, before our eyes. There was what sounded like a united gasp.

"Oh, good Lord!" one of Ashley's maids cried out.

"I told you!"

"Where the hell did they find _her_? Ugh…what a dog." Skyler wrinkled her small nose as if the mere sight of the girl seeped a malodorous stench.

Not wanting to be as cutting, I added consolingly, "I'm sorry girls, but she's definitely the runt of the group." The face smiling back at us was rather…unattractive.

One of her maids fell into tears. "We're through before we even get started!" she cried.

"She's a Five!" Virginia bellowed.

"Now, there, there," comforted one of her group to her sobbing workmate. "We can only do our best with what we've got to work with now…"

Blunt as always, Skyler interrupted, "Which isn't much and she's a Five? Just hope that Prince Maxon has a couple of glasses of wine before he lays eyes on that beast!"

Skyler's comment only made the blubbering maid, howl.

"Ugh! You're no help!" the head maid of the group glared at Skyler. "Come on girls. We have to think positive. Even little mutts can be turned into beautiful poodles." The trio turned aside, trying to pump a little life into their dejected spirits.

"Good luck with that," Skyler muttered.

* * *

 **~ _Marguerite_**

The smile doesn't leave my face as I wander around the room, glancing at the folders in front of clusters of maids. We've been assigned a Two, and a gorgeous one, at that. From what I can tell of the snatches of conversation and open folders, we are starting with a huge advantage.

I don't much care who the prince marries, if I'm honest. As much as I would enjoy lauding a victory over Skyler, my mind is on other matters. Perhaps Lady Celeste and I could become friends. It would be highly unusual, and not considered proper, but maybe one night, as I am brushing her hair, she will confide in me, like a heroine in a novel. When she leaves the palace, or becomes queen, she could help me leave this place and pursue my art.

I snap out of my daydream, cursing my flightiness. Lady Celeste is a Two, and will treat me like all the other Twos do. Expecting anything else is just foolishness.  
Besides, there is a much more enjoyable way to attach myself to a Two. I rake my fingers through my hair as I head to the hallway, trying to make myself look composed and poised. Visions of bright green eyes looking up at me from beneath my skirts flash through my mind.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mrs. LaFontaine stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"To get started on sewing, of course!" I shoot her my most excited smile. "A Two will expect nothing less than perfection."

"Good. I took a risk assigning her to your group, as you haven't worked together for long. Remember, our actions in the Selection can change the future of the entire country," she said as she moved toward another maid. "And Marguerite? No more drama."

When I turn, I roll my eyes. The only future I'm concerned about is my own. And I know just who can help me change it.

I squealed excitedly as I flew through the air having been flung effortlessly on to the large bed. I was a fit of titters and giggles as the mattress bounced, Ramsey having launched himself on top of me with a growl imitating a tiger or lion, I wasn't for sure, but still mindful not to crush me under his weight. He straddled me, those radiant green eyes piercing through me. God, he's gorgeous. I was already feeling a bit desperate waiting for him to ravish me. My chest heaved up and down, my breathing heavy with anticipation. He gleaned a mischievous smile, his eyes scanning the rise and fall of my generous bosom, hidden under my uniform; that wicked grin served to remind me of all the wonderful things he could make me feel.

My wrists are pinned to the mattress, cuffed by his large hands.

"I've missed you."

"Liar. No, you haven't," I replied with sass.

"Yeah? We'll see if you still think that after I'm done with you."

Parts of me came to life in a blaze of heat. Ramsey crushed his mouth against mine, his kiss, hungry and every sweep of his tongue against mine clamored a need he wanted me to fill. His hands pawed at my breasts and I heard myself moaning, desperate to feel his body, desperate to make him mine if only for this moment in time. I grabbed his shirt, pulling it from his pants, quickly working the buttons. There wasn't much time to fool around. We had sneaked into one of the guest bedrooms reserved for dignitaries and such. It was bold and daring but that's what I love about Ramsey; he liked living on the edge. And besides his good looks, it's one of the things that made him so damn attractive.

His mouth sucked on my neck as my hands enjoyed the feel of his defined pecs. We kissed with fever as he started hiking up the skirt of my uniform, his movements impatient, hurried. The feel of his strong hands made gasp having grabbed hold of the back of my thighs. He whispered for me to raise my hips and I did as I was told. Ramsey's fingers were quick, hooking about the elastic waist of my panties and soon, they were off.

"Have you missed me?" he asked me, easing back on his thighs as he looked under my skirt. I blushed furiously.

"No." I lied through my teeth.

"Well…that's not what your pussy is telling me."

He was right. I was dripping and I tried to push my skirt down but he stopped me. His smile could make even the hardest of hearts melt. I understood exactly why Skyler wanted to gets her hands on him. She knew better and yet she tried.

"Come, now…" he persuaded, using that sensual tone that invaded all of my senses. "You know you want me to."

My grip loosened instantly, my fingers weakened as he pulled the fabric from my hands. How does he do it? But, I don't care for an answer because, it's magic and my head is spinning as his tongue began to do wicked things to me. A series of moans floated from my lips and I forgot to breathe feeling the sweep of his oral muscle tease and lick my folds and he spreads them apart just to blow over my aching womanhood. I inhaled a ragged breath. The sensation heightening my arousal. It made me tremble and shook my system making my back arch from the mattress. His lips wrapped around my button, sucking, batting, pulling and licking…

I cried out in ultimate pleasure louder than I intended. Then having reined myself in, "Ohhh…fuck," I uttered softly as I allowed my body to enjoy his attention. I love it when he's so attentive and he knows just how to make a woman forget what planet she lives on.

My fingers slid into his hair urging him to continue this oral dance which is the wickedest thing I've ever experienced. He is so talented!

My body has missed this and it betrays me, my orgasm coming in a flash as my thighs trembled against his face. But time is of the essence and after a few more moments of bliss he emerges.

"Just as delicious as I remembered."

I bit softly down my index finger, attempting to contain myself. I wished I could've indulge in all of his attributes but I warned him to be quick about things. I couldn't be gone for too long before my new headhunter of a head maid would know I had slipped away.

He leaned over me, kissing me as the buckle of his belt jingled, coming undone. Goosebumps covered my arms for I knew exactly the sort of package he possessed.

He sat back, his pants quickly down his hips. My pussy responded with a jolt once his erection came in to view. Ramsey reached for my hand, kissing my palm and devilishly wrapped my fingers around his very impressive cock. He smiled at my reaction which no doubt screamed, _'Fuck me, now!'_

"You remember this?" Those wicked, green eyes intimating I am about to be reminded. I shiver.

My eyes couldn't help but look and my hand couldn't help but move up and down his engorged shaft, measuring his length and girth. "You feel amazing," I confessed, shamelessly.

"Oh, Marguerite, I'm about to show you what amazing feels like."

He took my hand on his cock, replacing it with his and lowered his hips. I whimpered feeling the smooth head of his penis begin to push through my tight and slick pussy. He gave a hefty groan feeling my sex give into his.

"Ohhh…Marguerite…fuck…," he growled, his cock fully embedded in my heat.

I held unto his shoulders, my fingers digging into his body as he began to move inside of me. "Did you miss me?" he asked once again and I was at an absolute disadvantage because my mind had been taken hostage and my body had followed suit. I couldn't deny it and so I sang his praises as he fucked me, my pussy begging for more and more! The mattress beneath me bounced with a fury and I couldn't help but wonder if it had ever known such rigorous activity before.

Ramsey took possession of my hands once more, pinning them above my head. I thrilled at his control over me and every part of me felt it as I surrendered to his will. His wanton kisses flooded my mind and I was lost, lost in him. His hips continued with relentless, punishing thrusts as he fucked me harder. He knew all the right things to say to me and I exploded around him, my walls thrumming mercilessly.

"Ahhh…Marguerite!" he cried out in sexual rapture, my name on his lips making me not regret what I had done. I felt the pull of tension in his muscles, the grip on my wrists so tight, his pelvis thrusting into me. He's holding still, his eyes shut as he strained from his climax.

"Ohhh...shit," he breathes hard and collapsed on top of me.

I chuckled. "I guess you did miss me." My brow is raised and smugness draped my countenance as Ramsey laid in my arms, contented, satisfied...spent.

He eased up to look at me and smiled. "You _are_ one hot piece of ass."

"Fuck you."

"You just did."

We shared a laugh and kiss.

Time to go back to work.

* * *

 ** _~Anne_**

"Can you believe we have to manufacture an entire wardrobe for a whole week?!" Mary complained. "What if our lady gets sent home right away? Oh, this is unbelievable!" she exclaimed, throwing herself back on her bed. The amount of work ahead of us she said, made her head spin!

Lucy didn't seem as bothered by the enormous work load but looked so enthusiastic that her grin only grew wider as if she were itching to get things rolling.

"There's no need to panic!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my group from over thinking things. "We're more than capable of getting this done. There's three of us for crying out loud and everyone's got the same task. We have...a week." I hid the panic I myself felt. I had to keep my group feeling confident. This time crunch would test our very limits. "I'll put together some sketches, we'll go to the workroom and choose material. Lucy you'll be responsible for the accent pieces, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, etc., etc. And Mary, since make-up and hair is your forte, I will entrust that duty to you first most."

I took a deep breath, kneeling between the two small bed and gathering my companions, reached out my hands to grab hold of theirs giving them a hearty squeeze. "Our lady," I nodded to the open folder on my bed, "is counting on us. We must keep our heads on our shoulders and she must believe we will never, ever fail her. Ladies, we are going to kick ass!"

"Anne!" Lucy laughed, because I was always proper, and I never cussed.

"Oh my gosh, Anne!" Virginia hollered as she approached with Ashton and Skyler in tow. The blonde teen was practically doing somersaults and her excitement was so contagious that Lucy got swept up in it. Virginia found a spot on my bed, jovially plopping down next to Lucy, wrapping her arms tightly about Lucy's shoulders.

"Isn't this just grand?!" But, before any of us were able to answer, she snatched up the open folder on my bed. "Your lady is absolutely beautiful! Isn't she beautiful?" she asked Ashton and Skyler who had finally joined us.

Ashton took the folder from Virginia as Skyler clutched theirs to her chest. "Ooohhh…a red-head. Haven't seen one of those. She is quite pretty."

"For a Five," Skyler noted the caste right off hand as she looked on.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I frowned, holding my hand out for the folder. Really? Why did she always find the need to rain on someone else's parade?

"Oh nothing," replied Skyler, smugly. "I mean, she is the better looking of the Fives in the lot," her brows arched as she looked down at the picture in the open folder now in my possession. "Hopefully she'll survive the first cut. But realistically, we know none of the Fives have a fighting chance anyway."

"Really now?" Mary smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"King Clarkson is a calculating man. I'm sure he only threw some Fives in the mix to keep the people happy. He won't allow the prince to marry such a low caste; no matter how pretty she may be."

"Well thank goodness this isn't King Clarkson' Selection, is it?" Mary retorted, her eyes narrowing into two slits. "The final decision is Prince Maxon's."

"Nevertheless, I think _our_ fighting chances are way better." The confident air in her tone was apparent. Tossing the folder at me, she invited, "Take a look." Mary, Lucy and I huddled a little closer to see. "Kriss Ambers, caste…Three," Lucy's voice faded as she read the number. I shouldn't have let it get to me but I seethed inside. Of all the people to get such a prime candidate, why Skyler Whitney?! Her Selected was pretty and based on her caste, had a higher likelihood of catching the prince's attention.

I closed the folder, handing it back, doing a good job at hiding my jealousy. "Pretty. But it will take more than just a pretty face to win Prince Maxon's heart."

Skyler laughed. "Anne, sometimes you're such a simpleton! Of course it takes more than a pretty face to catch a man."

"You _would_ know," Mary muttered.

Unfazed by Mary's obvious jab at her promiscuous ways, she simply smiled. "Your lady…uhmm.."

"America," Ashton aided.

"Ugh…America! With a name like that – a reminder of a country that self-destructed? She might as well not even unpack her bags. No need for her to soil the royal bed sheets either because King Clarkson will make sure Prince Maxon gets rid of that sad reminder the mere second she steps foot inside the palace."

"And what makes you so sure of yourself?!" She had struck a nerve and unfortunately I allowed it to show as I stood, my hand tightening into a fist. "It could be _your_ lady shipped off to where she came from just as quickly." I had the overwhelming urge to punch the bitch.

Skyler shrugged, "Perhaps. Yet, I know the Ones and how they think. And if King Clarkson has a say, which I'm certain he does, and which I'm certain Prince Maxon highly regards, if put before him the choice by his father to choose between a Three or a Five…"

"Marguerite got a Two…" Virginia informed, but she clamped up once she received a heated glare from Skyler.

"Or a Two…" Skyler conceded, "Which one do you think he's going to persuade his son to choose?"

"Prince Maxon is not that shallow, Skyler," Ashton voiced, sweetly.

"Of course he is! He's a One!"

"Prince Maxon is nothing like his father!" I stated with as much conviction.

Regarding my assertion which came forth with much force, Skyler smirked at me.

"Hmph. We'll see. Anyway, off we go. We've work to do." The two turned and not getting far off, noting they were missing one, called out to her.

"Well…Good luck!" Virginia offered before hopping off the bed at the sound of her name.

"She is absolutely impossible!" Mary raged. "If I only had the guts I'd…I'd…"

"I know," I sighed, watching Skyler engage in conversation with another group. Surely, she would be berating them too. I huffed. "Just don't pay her any mind!"

I gathered Mary and Lucy once more. "Look. All we can do, like Mrs. LaFontaine told us, is do our very best. In the end, Prince Maxon will make the decision. We can't make it for him. If for some reason our lady is sent home then she wasn't the right one for him. But we can't hang our heads if that happens. We have an assignment and we owe it to Lady America and to ourselves to do our best. No matter what _other_ people may think."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Wow! Things are getting tense between these maids!  
**

 **You know what to do now ~ post a review, PM, fave or follow! Share your thoughts! Remember readers, your thoughts are important to us!**

 **Special Shout-Outs:**

 ***A Two - Thanks for your review! I wanted something different! All the other stuff has been written and re-written...same old, same old. I wanted to know about all the other people that lived through Maxon's Selection! And don't worry...there will be plenty more naughty maid action to come!  
**

 ***Supergirls2008 - Anne is a very complex character. As I started to write more of her I realized what a deep well she is. Not really one to share too much. Hopefully we will see her come out of her shell some more! And now that you know which maids are assigned to which Selected...let the games begin!  
**

 **Don't forget to check out the _Author's Notes_ section in my story "At Last" for a summary on Chapter Three and a little preview! Guess who's going to make an appearance in the next chapter?  
**

 **Chapter Four...**

 **Go read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** **As the maids prepare for the arrival of the Selected new revelations come to light.** **  
**

 **Thanks to Supergirls2008 for your contributions!** **  
**

 **If you posted a review since the last update see your special message at the end of the story!**

 _ **WARNING!:**_ **This chapter contains hints of sexual content. A minor warning just in case.  
**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just For Me  
**

 **Chapter Four  
**

 _ **~Skyler**_

I was scuttling down the palace hall, carefully balancing a tray containing all of the pieces of a tea set Virginia had found in storage. For the most part, the rooms for the Selected would remain sparse, meant to be decorated by the girls themselves when they arrived. But when Virginia couldn't stop rambling about the beautifully ornate tea set and how she knew it was meant for Lady Kriss, I told her I'd take care to bring it to the room just to shut her up. I could picture her with Lady Kriss fawning over the china, marveling in the intricately painted tea cups and talking to each other about fairy tales and knights in shining armor. It was enough to make me want to vomit. Unfortunately, Mrs. LaFontaine suggested I fill the pot to the brim, "Practice for when your lady is here and calls for tea," she said. The smile I wore at the suggestion was far removed from what I felt. _'Old bat,'_ I thought. Did she really think I had never served tea before?

I thought back to the earlier conversations with the other maids. They had to be fools if they believed a prince would choose a Five to be queen; to believe or hope that anyone related to King Clarkson would stoop so low. Entertaining such outlandish, ridiculous ideas blinded them to the reality that stared us in the face every morning we woke up in this place. Hope was for those who could afford it. And there was none in this place to pin our future on to.

I hadn't actually met the prince, only seen him in a crowd of people. Occasionally I passed him in the halls, usually flanked by advisors discussing paperwork. He always walked tall and proud, the splitting image of his tyrannous father. I had personally witnessed the aftermath of one of Clarkson's tirades, which involved me spending hours picking shards of what had once been a mirror off the floor. Not that I expected anything less from a One. So even though I heard the buzz around the palace about how things would change for the better once Maxon was king, I didn't believe a word of it.

Fortunately, his nature would only help me and Lady Kriss in this competition. And more than anything, I wanted to win. I needed to beat Marguerite. She was already ten paces ahead with Lady Celeste as her Selected. And she wouldn't listen to me about the situation with Ramsey. I felt little regret for falling for Ramsey's flirtations though my intentions were to save her from future heart break. She didn't realize what pain it would cause her later to have a man that had a divining rod for a dick. If only I had…

"Shit!" I cried, having turned the corner and crashed into something, sending the tea set flying. my gaze dropping to the shattered china. I glanced up, and saw none other than Prince Maxon, wincing and wiping at his suit coat.

"Your Highness!" I squealed, dropping into my lowest curtsy. "I am so sorry. So very sorry." My eyes widened with horror as I realized I just blurted a profanity in the presence of the Prince and then noticed that his arm was completely covered in tea.

He looked up frowning, before surprise flooded his face. "I'm fine, really. It's just tea. It was just a bit hot," he laughed once. He must've seen the horrified look plastered on my face. "Please don't be upset. It was my fault. I should pay better attention with so much going on." When I opened my mouth to speak, I offered another apology. "I'm completely unharmed, I assure you." Prince Maxon laughed again before running a hand through his hair. "That is what I get for pacing around the palace. There is nothing to apologize for; you were doing your job and I happened to get in the way." He hesitated awkwardly before dropping to a knee and gathering a couple of the cracked cups into a pile.

Appalled at the sight of the crowned Prince helping me, I crouched down and pulled the cups towards me. "Please, don't. I will take care of this, Your Highness."

"Maxon!" I heard the familiar voice of the king bellow and the Prince muttered something quietly under his breath.

"I have to go," he said, stripping off his suit coat. "Could you do me a favor and take this to be cleaned? I have a meeting and I'm not sure tea-stained is in fashion right now."

His smile disarmed me and I nodded, unable to say another word. He thanked me and took off down the hallway towards his father's voice.

I stared long after he has disappeared. After all of this time in the palace, I thought nothing would surprise me. Yet, the patience and kindness the Prince had just shown me was unlike anything I had come to expect or indeed experienced from the upper castes.

I shook off the stun of my encounter with Prince Maxon as I finish cleaning up the broken tea set, trying not to feel like my dreams have been shattered along with it. I remember Anne's vehement defense of Prince Maxon earlier, when she said he wasn't shallow and was nothing like his father. I was starting to realize what a huge mistake I'd made. Because if Prince Maxon was this genuine with the Selected, serving a Three isn't going to mean anything. And I'm going to have my work cut out for me.

I sighed as I cleaned up the mess. "So much for your tea set, Virginia."

* * *

 ** _~Ashton_**

Three days. In just three days the palace would be teeming with 35 young women, all prospects, all vying for Prince Maxon's heart and the crown. Today, everyone had the assignment of getting the guest rooms to be used by the Selected spotlessly cleaned from ceiling to baseboard and readied for their arrival. It would be yet another busy day.

It was amazing how time flew by! Everyone had been absorbed in their work preparing for the arrival of the 35 Selected ladies. From sunrise to sunset no task strayed from this most vital assignment. Mrs. LaFontaine checked in regularly with every group offering suggestions if asked and commending good work when she saw fit. Leaving her own opinions to herself, she allowed the maids creative minds to draw their own conclusions. Overall what she'd seen, pleased her.

I ran down the steps to the laundry room having been informed that the linens I'd requested for our lady's room were ready for pick up. The laundry room was deep in the bowels of the palace which took a bit of stamina to climb back up the four stories to the second floor where the selected rooms had been designated.

Having picked up my order, I turned with haste making the climb. Good thing I was in great shape physically which made the trip not much of a challenge and besides I didn't mind the little break this gave me from the others.

Holding the pressed and folded linens in one arm while grabbing a handful of my skirt, my soft steps echoed in the hollow stairwells. Once I'd made it up to the main floor, I gathered the sheets once more, not wanting to wrinkle them further. They would probably need to be pressed again anyway, I mused. With my heart rate mostly under control, I proceeded along the bustling floor. I'd never seen the palace in such a mad state. Sure, it was busy when preparing for State dinners and Royal functions but nothing like this! People coming, people going, doors opening and shutting, furniture being moved from one room to the next along with huge carpets and a new statue into which I'd almost narrowly collided with one of the workers as they positioned it in its place. It felt like a carnival and I started yearning the peace and quiet we had once enjoyed. But I guessed that would be a long time in coming again.

Deciding to stay close to the walls of the long hall to avoid another embarrassing close call, suddenly, and with no warning, I felt my feet tangle and my arm being pulled. Startled, my eyes went wide as saucers, not knowing what had happened and realizing I was nowhere in the midst of the raucous atmosphere. I heard the door slam shut behind me.

Clutching the linens to my chest in fright and turning to survey my current surroundings, I let out an audible gasp. My body weakened, and the linens I had been clutching so tightly now rested at my feet in a messy bundle. Running into his arms, he fairly picked me up, and I found the sweet crevice of his mouth. It had been a long time. Too damn long since I'd savored his sweet kiss. We were lost in each other immediately – holding me close, kissing me so hard I felt my soul would drain to nothingness if he stopped. He returned my affection with as much fervor, my fingers wrapping into the dark, curly mass of his hair.

"You're back! I can't believe you're back!" I uttered between breathless whispers. Oh! How I had missed his kisses, those passionate kisses that assaulted me at this very moment!

He groaned into my neck, his mouth blazing across every bit of exposed flesh. "God, I missed you so much!" he responded, finding my hungering mouth once more, pinning me to the door.

Markson had been one of the guards given duty of visiting several of the provinces from which the Selected hailed from in order to outline security protocols for their trip to the palace. He complained it would be an insufferable assignment only because he'd had to be gone for more than a few days. I knew it would be a tedious trip as well but nothing to scoff at either. He could be sent on duty to much worse places.

"When did you get back?" I gasped, wanting so much more of him than what he was giving, my arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers still deep in his hair.

"Just…a few…hours ago," was his answer between kisses that trailed my jaw to my ear. I felt my body melting against his like ice cream on a hot summer day.

I could see by the glint in Markson's eyes he was elated at this reception since the last time we had been together I had branded him with a hearty slap to his face which in my mind was still deserved to this very day. My reaction that day had been certainly unexpected. We had made love, wonderful, sensuous love and he had made the error, foolishly so in my estimation, to tell me he loved me. But that's not why I was so angered. It was his next question that meted him that blinding slap. He had asked me to marry him! I was mortified! Did he really consider my feelings in all of this? What a mockery I would be turned into? To be subjected to the insults and the glares of the Two's? He said he'd never imagined a woman would react so indignantly to a proposal! He assured me that I had been the only one he had ever even considered the notion of marriage and his confession made me angrier still.

But weren't women supposed to be happy when asked to marry? I supposed that was the normal reaction for a normal girl, but I wasn't just the girl next door. I was a maid and I knew my place. I had been so offended that I left our lover's nest only half-dressed, telling him that if he didn't stop while he was ahead, this would be over! I left him there, surely confused and I wondered if I had ruined everything. Truth be told, I used my anger to cover the fact that I was scared. This place was all I'd ever known. I felt safe here. I was destined to serve, to be content with my lot. Markson was offering me a chance to live in a world so foreign, so strange. A world I would never belong to. A world that would never accept me.

"I saw you…and I had to…" he trailed off, looking into my green eyes. My heart skipped several beats, I felt it, clearly and my mouth couldn't complete a thought for it was upon his again. I could feel my need growing for him and his for me pressing against me. I wanted him now more than ever.

He pressed his hardened flesh against my thigh through the material of my skirt and I clutched the shoulders of his jacket. We shared the same thought wanting to quench our blazing ardor. But, realizing the risk we were now even taking, we broke our kiss. My mind swam with desire but we needed to be careful.

"Can I see you tonight?" His tone was husky, his brown eyes calling to me. I nodded. Markson smiled, cupping my face and kissed me softly one last time as I reluctantly unwrapped my arms from his neck.

"We better go now," he whispered.

I gripped the shoulders of his jacket as if to say I wasn't ready but nodded, hating that we had to part so quickly.

Walking over to the discarded linens, he picked them up and handed them to me. The touch of his fingers on my hands sent tremors through my limbs.

"I'll see you tonight."

With a barely audible, "Okay," I watched as he ran a hand through his hair and straightened his jacket. With a wink, he narrowly opened the door and slipped through. I stood there, knees shaking, heart thumping like a jack-rabbit.

Soon I would make my exit from the room as well. I counted up to sixty as we had always done in the past. It was enough to bridge a gap between our departures and enough to keep us both safe.

Making my way to the second floor, I realized that perhaps I had shown a bit too much eagerness when I saw him. But how could I help it? It had been so sudden! It took me by surprise as well. My heart had always been guarded, something I took pride in. I knew there was little opportunity for me to leave this place so there had been no need to plan a happily-ever-after. And Markson's wild love talk made me even more guarded. Yet, my heart had betrayed me. That blasted organ in my chest began to untether the ropes I had fastened unto it for so long. No, I wouldn't allow it to control me. I was in control. _I,_ was in control. And as I told myself that, my beating heart assured me just how wrong I was.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Skyler demanded as I walked into the room. She wore a look of annoyance.

"There was a little wait."

"Well, I'm glad you're back since Virginia is driving me crazy! Not only was I forced to console her for breaking her tea set..."

"How?!" I exclaimed.

Skyler rolled her eyes. "I literally bumped into Prince Maxon."

"What?!"

"I'll explain later. But seriously, had I not mentioned that the Prince himself had been the cause of the incident, I think she would've still been wailing about it! Unfortunately for _me_ and no thanks to you, Ashton," her frown deepened, "I've been pummeled with one too many of her fairy-tale romance stories and I'm going to rip her head off!" she whispered.

I laughed.

"She thinks running into the Prince with Lady Kriss' tea set is some sort of portent...some romantic hoolabaloo about them finding a way to each other."

"She's young and full of romantic ideas. Let her be. Don't you remember feeling that way, _ever_?" I emphasized 'ever' knowing what sort of reaction I would get. And I was right.

Skyler scoffed, "Never! I was never that idiotic. Ashton Lynn! I thought you knew me better than that!"

"I do know you, better than you think," I smirked, handing her the linens.

"So you know that love if a four-letter word not found in my dictionary and never will."

I shrugged at her self-assurance as she separated the pillow cases from the sheets. "If you say so."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" huffed my friend.

"That he hasn't come around yet."

"He? Who?…Who is _he_?"

"The right one," was my plain statement as I opened the bed sheet.

That made Skyler laugh. "You are just classic today. What has gotten into you anyway? You're starting to sound like Virginia."

"I don't know," I hummed. "Maybe I've caught Selection fever."

"Oh, for crying out loud! Stop being ridiculous."

"You know Skyler, it wouldn't hurt if you'd stop being such a bitch sometimes…you could catch a man."

"I…" she paused, not wanting Virginia's ears to hear, and satisfied that the girl hummed a tune, her voice carrying from the bathroom, resumed, "I don't _want_ a man!"

"Well you certainly carry on like you could use one!" I frowned, snapping the bed sheet open. I was irritated at her because guilt clawed at me. My relationship with Markson was much more serious than I cared to admit to myself.

"Excuse you? I have no need for exclusive male companionship as you well know," she stated, grabbing the opposite ends of the sheet. "I get plenty."

I yanked on the sheet. "It's not just about sex, Skyler!" I growled in a quieter tone so Virginia wouldn't hear as she exited the bathroom to fetch some towels. The guilt was starting to choke me.

"That is exactly what it's all about! It's the only thing they're good for!" she yanked back.

"And not every man is like your father!" The moment I uttered it, I wished I hadn't.

A dark cloud, like a storm appeared on Skyler's face and that storm, like lightning stretched through her hand until it landed squarely on my cheek with a resounding strike.

Virginia, hearing the loud smack, for it resonated with sounding alarm, gasped loudly. Skyler, realizing what had happened, stood there looking at me, my hand pressed to my cheek. I was stunned and hurt. She bolted from the room.

Running to my side, Virginia, tears welling in her eyes asked, "Are you okay, Ashton?" She threw her arms around my waist as if she herself needed comfort.

I was raging inside, my chest heaving. My cool fingers could feel the heat where Skyler had left her mark. "I'm alright, Virginia," I consoled, rubbing the young girl's back.

"Why is she always so angry?"

"Sometimes people have their own demons to fight, little one," I stated softly. "Come now. We've work to do."

* * *

 **Wasn't it nice to see our Prince? Thanks to supergirls2008 for that addition.  
**

 **What do you think the demons are that haunt Skyler? What will Ashton do about her relationship with Markson?**

 **You know what to do now ~ post a review, PM, fave or follow! Share your thoughts! Remember readers, your thoughts are important to us!**

 **Special Shout-Outs:**

 ***Supergirls2008 -** _Loving naughty Ramsey! Maybe he is one of the guards at the garden door when America and Maxon meets... The one who asks what behoove means :p_

 **I love him too! His character would fit that scene perfectly! I think that is very doable :)**

 ***MastaGamerita - Your powers of deduction are right on point! I loved how you described all the maids. Are you a profiler?**

 ***Guest - Yes, you are 100% correct about Skyler. She is what she is and isn't ashamed of it and won't make excuses either ;)**

 ***TardisBlueMermaid - I'm very happy to hear you're enjoying this story! Along with my co-author supergirls2008, we thank you for sharing your thoughts and encouragment!**

 **Don't forget to check out my Author's Notes of my story "At Last" for further comments on Chapter 4 and a sneak preview!**

 **Chapter Five...**

 **Yes, it's coming!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** **Skyler reveals a bit of her past** **. A new love interest is introduced and a threat to the staff comes to the fore.** **  
**

 **Thanks to Supergirls2008 for your awesome contributions!** **  
**

 **If you posted a review since the last update see your special message at the end of the story!**

 _ **WARNING!:**_ **This chapter contains adult themes: drug use and hints of sexuality. A minor warning just in case.  
**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just For Me  
**

 **Chapter Five  
**

 ** _~Skyler_**

My chest heaved with each maddening step as I tore through the hallway of the second floor seeking to get away from Ashton's piercing words. I didn't stop to apologize to the maid I'd almost knocked down, or the one I would have run over if she hadn't plastered herself against the wall. I blocked out their cries of indignation. The walls in my head solidified around me. They were my protection; my usual self-defense mechanism.

 _What did Ashton know, anyway?_ I thought, now feeling the sweat of my anger starting to bead on my brow. At least she still had a mother and a father who loved her dearly; parents she could see any time she wished for they too resided in the palace. What did _she_ know about my life before coming to the palace? _Everything!_ That's what Ashton knew. Why had I hit her? Why had I allowed my anger at others to be poured on someone who since the day we met in our early pre-teen years, had been the only thing to a real family I'd ever known?

I didn't even belong here! Damn my parents! It wasn't fair I had to suffer a life of servitude because of their blatant disregard for the law. I had been born a Three. A Three! Not a Five, Six or Seven. But now I was a Six…a damned Six! And damned I was indeed. Shouldn't I be grateful though, to be a Six living in the palace? Shouldn't I be grateful that I had the necessities of life needed to live? _Shouldn't I?_ That's what others had told me. That I was lucky. Not needing to scrounge and work my fingers to the bone to survive? I was well taken care of. But why should I be grateful when my life could've been so much more?

I tried not to think about it. Merely contemplating what my life could've been versus the reality of what it was, drove me to madness. I had been condemned. My mother told me this would be for the best. Here, under the king's majestic roof, I wouldn't need to worry. The palace would take care of me. I never believed my mother would leave me here. She couldn't! She wouldn't! It wasn't until I saw with my very own eyes her outstretched hand as she received payment in return for her daughter. What was happening?! No! This was a nightmare! A nightmare in which I still lived.

Those memories were too powerful right now and they needed to go back into that Pandora's Box from whence they came. I stumbled outside into the servant's yard and inhaled the fresh air deeply, gasping for it. The coolness of the morning air hitting my damp skin, of oxygen coursing through my lungs began to calm my angered breaths. Leaning against the adjoining wall, I closed my eyes trying to gather myself, fighting off the tears that sprung from seeing the light of day. I slowly opened my eyes surveying the small parcel of land covered with cobblestone and adorned with flowers, some in pots, and others planted along the border of the furthest wall. A corner of it had been reserved for a vegetable garden which was flourishing rather well, the pumpkin patch being my favorite. There were some tables and chairs scattered about for the staff. Thankfully, the garden space was vacant at the moment.

Hiking up the skirt of my uniform all the way to my upper thigh, I retrieved a small tin box wrapped in a handkerchief tucked inside my stocking. Unwrapping it, I opened the metal tin, retrieving a wrapped cigarillo no longer than my index finger and a small book of matches. I exhaled, pushing the kerchief and tin box into the waist of my skirt. My hands were shaky as I slipped the smoke between my lips. I needed an outlet, something immediate to help me relax. My body was so tense and I hated feeling tense. Ashton's words came back at me with force and I heard myself biting back a tiny sob. Striking the match against the emery board back, frustration began to mount. If I could only stop shaking! Images of my drunkard father ran wild in my mind. Images of my whoring mother too. It was too much. But I needed to forget. "Damn it!" I cried, as I snatched the cigarillo from between my lips as another attempt to light the match only met with failure.

"Need help?" asked a deep voice startling me out of my whirlpool of misery. Steely eyes glared at the man who stood there, tall, olive skinned, and somewhat handsome from my perspective. Hector was a palace guard. A nice guy and nowhere close to my type. He had been drafted a couple of years ago. A former Six from what he had mentioned. But ever since our paths crossed, Hector had been trying to catch my eye. His attempts were so obvious it was pathetic. I found it more grating than flattering. I didn't wish to have a puppy dog nipping at my heels for attention. But I knew he still liked me. A lot. And was still standing at home plate.

"Do I look like I need help, Hector?" I asked wryly, striking another match to no avail. I cast him a scowl now deeply set in my brow and I hoped it would encourage him to leave me alone.

"Looks like it to me," he chuckled.

I could see him watching me closely, probably wondering what was eating at me. Not that my life was any of his damn business and I wasn't the sharing type. I wanted to be left alone and his presence was highly irritating at the moment.

"Ugh!" I cried out once more, unable to get another one to light.

"Let me," he offered, and not waiting for me to respond, he took the matchbook out of my hand and struck a match. The flame danced immediately. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked, holding the firelight up to me. I looked at him, a bit annoyed as I placed the cigarillo to my mouth, leaning in to the flame and the sweet smell as it ignited, reminded me that all would be okay.

I took a drag, my eyes fell closed, allowing the bit to do its job. I blew out the smoke and then took another. The smell of it wafted about us. Now, I felt as if my troubles were disappearing like the ribbons of smoke before me. Finally, I started to feel relaxed. "Thanks," I said, watching the smoke as it rose in swirls.

I wasn't in any mood to talk and wished now he would go away. No such luck.

"Are…are you…are you smoking weed?!" Hector asked, alarmed. I merely glanced at him from the corner of my eye. I cast him an unconcerned look as I brought the contraband to my lips again. He stared at me in some sort of awe. "Is there nothing that bothers you?" he asked. I didn't answer. "Do you know how much trouble you could get into if you're caught?"

I merely chuckled. "Just another one of my many sinful infractions, Hector. Are you going to turn me in?" I asked sweetly, holding out my wrists waiting for the handcuffs to be slapped on.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Not to you." His voice was assured and stern.

"See. It _is_ good to have friends in high places," I winked.

"Still, it's not smart, you know." He took a spot next to me, the bottom heel of one of his boots pressed against the sturdy wall.

From the corner of my eye, I glanced at him. "What are you doing out here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be on duty? Guarding His Majesty or protecting us from rebel scum or something important like that?"

"I've been on duty away from the palace. Just got back today, actually. I was security detail for some of the Selected ladies." He smiled, proud, as if this news was said to impress me. It didn't.

"Welcome home, then."

My reply was cool. I could see he didn't care for it. His disappointment didn't bother me. I had no time for games.

"So, does that mean I get a welcome home kiss?"

Now that question _was_ a surprise. He was bold, pushing aside the disappointment of my frigid reception. Smoke, the shape of an O, floated from my lips. "I bet you would like one." I smirked, raising a delicate brow, holding the last remnant of my special treat between my thumb and forefinger. He turned his shoulder into the wall now, standing so close, his eyes heavy on me, looking down on my smaller frame. I wondered if he would dare to make a move.

I stood there and pondered if I should grant him his request, having rebuffed all his prior attempts. Temptation knocked at my door as I smoked the last bit, smashing the smoldering end against the wall. Turning to him, our stance mirroring, I looked up, behind long lashes into his brooding, brown eyes. There was something behind the way he looked at me, something daring that I hadn't ever noticed before. It intrigued me. Would he dare kiss me without permission?

It looked as if he were debating with himself about this situation now before him. The spark of confidence that flared in his eyes a moment ago dimmed, to my disappointment.

"You know, Hector," I sighed, "if you ever expect to get a girl and _especially_ if you have any hopes at all of getting laid in your lifetime, first of all, you need to know what you want and...take it."

He flinched. I knew my comment had hit him hard. Good.

A frown creased his brow. He stood there as if absorbing the blow of my words. "I know what I want," he asserted, in a tone softer but firm.

My eyes narrowed. "And what is that, exactly?" I asked sweetly. My body inched closer, my eyes falling to my lips, mapping his mouth. He had very nice lips, not thin or too full, but perfect lips. I licked my lips, wondering if he would kiss me after all. I could see the rise and fall of his chest. There was an eagerness there. Desire. I shouldn't toy with him like this but, this was fun, I had to admit. I couldn't help but test his bravado.

"You, of course."

He spoke. So disappointing, I thought. I liked a man of action, not a man of words. Well, I had given him a shot. Too bad he didn't take it.

"And that is why," I confirmed, poking a finger in his chest, "you'll never have me." Moving around him, I didn't get far, feeling his firm grasp on my wrist. It took me by shock but I didn't dare show it.

"Let go of me," I demanded through clenched teeth.

"No."

I tried to pry my wrist from him, yanking and pulling, using my free hand as well but he was too strong. "I swear to God, Hector…"

"I've been after you…" he grunted, pulling me close so my body pressed against his, "for months," he seized my other wrist, pinning them to my sides, "and I don't even get an ounce of consideration?" His eyes blazed with fire. "And yet…," he grunted again as I tried to pull away, "you have no problem, flirting with others."

If he thought he would intimidate me, he was dead wrong. His lips were only inches from mine. He smelled masculine, intoxicating. His scent assaulted my senses and I felt a heat, and the rush of excitement running wild through my veins.

"That's because you bore me!" I hissed, though my body was very interested indeed. My chest heaved under my uniform and if he kissed me now…Lord only knew what would happen!

"Bore you?!" he cried, incredulously. I could see rage shooting from his eyes, sparked deep from within. He stared me down, holding me tight as if demanding how I dare think so little of him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked gruffly as I stared back at him just as hard. And it was in that moment as if there was nothing more he could do but what needed to be done…

He kissed me. Hard.

No, this was wrong; all wrong, I thought, feeling Hector's demanding kiss, and I welcomed it, his tongue sweeping against mine with knowledge and expertise. Although a small part of my brain told me I needed to stop him, the much larger portion was urging me to go full steam ahead! I returned his kiss with as much intensity. My body had sunk into his and in his own reverie he'd set my arms loose, opting to slide strong arms around my waist, up my back. I tingled...everywhere! My arms unconsciously wrapped around his neck as he bent me back slightly, feeling a need to be closer to him still.

I loved the feel of his muscular, hardened body pressed so tightly against mine. My thoughts began to undress him and I couldn't help but wonder, what he would be like in bed. Oh, how I wondered! Wonderful no doubt, if his luscious, probing kiss was any indication of his talent. I had never been manhandled this way. But I didn't mind it now. In fact, I liked it. Very much. The reins of control had always been in my hands. And yet, as Hector continued his devilish kiss, I could feel the reins slipping from my hands.

NO!

With all the strength I could muster, I pushed myself away from him. He released me and I stumbled backwards, then stood there, breathless, trying to recapture my thoughts and my senses. A strange feeling had assaulted me. No. I wouldn't allow it. Without another word, I bolted from his presence even as he called my name, back to the door that led to safety inside.

* * *

 ** _~Markson_**

"Thankfully, nothing's broken," Dr. Ashlar, stated over his spectacles, his brow donning a slight frown. "Well, just keep a cold compress on it, swelling should go down, bruising, -eh, will take about a week or so."

"Thank you, doctor," I said, watching as the good doctor went to the medicine cabinet, reaching inside for a small bottle of pills. He walked back, jotting down something on Hector's chart and handed the bottle over to him, the injured patient on the bed. "Take one every 6 hours. It'll help with the pain and the swelling. Though it won't do any good for the intellect," he ended wryly.

"Agreed," I frowned.

Hector smirked at the doctor, opting to keep his thoughts to himself smartly so with his commanding officer standing next to him. Instead, his attention turned back to his bruised, scraped and swollen hand currently being dressed in a wrap by one of the nurses.

"So…you mind telling me how this happened?" I asked Hector once the nurse had finished and excused herself to care for another patient.

Stretching his fingers, which looked like sausages, he winced, no doubt feeling the shooting pain through his hand. "I hit a wall. And the wall won." He knew better than to answer his commanding officer as sarcastically as he had, but it seemed frustration got the better of his tongue.

I wasn't amused with the retort. It was bad enough one of my best guards had injured his hand in some needless altercation since every man available was needed until the draft. It didn't sit well with me either with the Selection just around the corner and security having to be at its highest level. This sort of loss was inexcusable.

"Don't be a smart ass, Hector," I frowned. "You know I could put your sorry ass on night watch duty for a month if I wanted to. And deservedly so."

"I apologize, sir. I'm just…frustrated is all." Jumping off the hospital bed, he shoved the bottle of pills into his pants pocket with his good hand.

We began the walk out of the hospital wing. I had a good relationship with the officers under my command. I wasn't much older than the lot of them but I had made my way up the ranks quickly. I prided myself in my duty to the crown and that sort of work ethic didn't go unnoticed. And though it had been hinted that being a natural Two served to catapult my rise in rank, I simply scoffed. I took my duty seriously and my loyalty to my King and Queen was what had gained me what I had rightfully earned. Not my caste.

"I know that look Hector. Girl trouble, heh?"

"I suppose," he shrugged. "If only the girl I wanted would stand still long enough for me to catch her!" he voiced irritably.

I let out a small chuckle. Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, we came to a stop. "Listen, you have to show patience. These things with women…you know, they take time." I spoke from my own personal experience with Ashton.

"Time? It's been months!"

"If you want her as bad as you say you do, time won't matter. You can't throw in the towel, man! You have to show some stick-to-itiveness…unless you've given up?"

Hector shook his head. "Not on this one."

"Good. You're a palace guard. We never give up." He gave a simple nod and thanked me for the pep-talk. Well, I didn't think it was much of a pep-talk but I certainly could empathize. We turned to walk again, saluting a couple of guards that crossed our path. After a breath of silence Hector asked, "Will you be joining us at _The Hole_ tonight, sir?"

 _The Hole_ , as it was called, was an old cellar no longer in use by the palace but had found new life within its walls thanks to the old regime of guards that had once served at the palace. They had created this little off-duty sanctuary of sorts to relax from stressful days on guard or just to seek out a distraction or try our hand at a game of poker or craps. It was a place where a tired or adventurous soul could find drink, gambling, dancing and _other_ pleasures. Of course, palace staff was welcome and especially staff of the female persuasion _._ Often, many of the maids who needed a break from their strict routines had taken the opportunity to find enjoyment within this exclusive club. Exclusivity was at a premium as it was, for anyone who'd stepped foot inside _The Hole_ had not only become a party to its indulgences but also a party to criminal activities. No one dared speak of _The Hole_ in any sort of critical manner, for it would only prove to be a sentence against one's own character or worse. And because due of this self-damning censure, _The Hole_ proved to prosper, even in its relative secrecy within the walls of the palace.

I raised a brow. "Negative. I've got other business to tend to tonight." I pushed the smile threatening to surface deep down. My thoughts of my date with Ashton making my heart thump.

"I understand, sir. You must be very busy with the Selected coming in a few days. I'm sure your plate is full. But just a lil' piece of advice?"

"Advice?" I stopped, finally reaching the main floor, now much more subdued than it had been earlier in the day. I gave Hector a curious look.

"You know that old saying, sir, all work and no play…"

"Yes, I've heard it," I interrupted, waving a hand. "Well, I assure you Hector, I will _make_ myself find some time for recreation. You, on the other hand," pointing at his injured hand, "avoid any more confrontations with walls, understood?"

"Duly noted, sir."

"Very well then. Carry on." We then parted, headed in opposite directions.

* * *

Halfway down the hall, I spotted the white blond hair I had so carefully conditioned myself to avoid. I swore softly, but a confrontation was unavoidable.

"Markson!" The gruff voice of my superior called.

"Sebastian," I tried to keep the tension out of my voice. Officer Sebastian was the head guard and reported directly to King Clarkson. But his iron-fist reputation had less to do with the direct connection to the King, and more with his tendency to increase his power using blackmail and threats. No one truly knew his story, he seemed to spin a different tale every time he was asked. Some people swore he was a natural Two, others said he had risen from a Six, and still others said he was a distant relative of the royal line. Regardless of his history, he was a nightmare. Although he was older than any of us, in his late thirties, he acted friendly with all of the guards in order to gain information to use against them.

"I'm on my way to pummel that idiot Hector. Care to join?"

As frustrating as Hector's stunt today had been, I had sworn to protect my men. And no one was as much danger as Sebastian. I tried not to shudder as I looked into his pitch black eyes. If Sebastian found out Hector had injured himself semi-purposefully, he would punish him harshly. If he found out it was over a girl, he would make it his mission to ruin Hector. "It's taken care of, sir. I've already reprimanded Hector." Not wanting to linger on the subject, I quickly moved on. "Isn't it your night off? Come on, let's walk down to _The Hole_ and get the night started."

Sebastian's eyes bore into me, as if he were measuring my soul. I kept my gaze steady and just as suddenly as it appeared, the intensity was gone, replaced with a wry humor. "You are the last person I expect to be offering me drinks at 4 in the afternoon," he commented, but to my satisfaction, he turned to follow me.

I glanced at my watch. Even if I have to spend a few hours faking nice with Sebastian, I would have plenty of time before I needed to meet Ashton.

Ashton.

Just the thought of her made my blood sing. Sure, she was beautiful, but she was also a feisty conundrum I had made it my mission to solve. Which made my current predicament worse- I had never had anything to hide from Sebastian before.

A prickle on my skin made me look up, and I found Sebastian watching me, a strange expression on his face.

"Something on your mind?" He sneered.

"Long day. As if keeping this palace safe wasn't hard enough, soon we will have 35 more charges."

We had entered _The Hole_ , where it was fairly safe to speak freely, without the threat of the King's wrath looming. However, it was rarely safe to speak in front of Sebastian, which made me regret my complaint immediately.

"Lucky bastard. What I could do with 35 virgins… at once." He smirked, "I bet that fumbling boy won't even get his cock wet."

I stared open-mouthed for a moment before wisely clenching my teeth together and nodding in agreement. Prince Maxon was young, no doubt. And for all his power, he had never even been seen touching a woman. But he was also highly revered by the palace staff for his kindness, and frankly, for being the complete opposite of his vile father. To hear someone disparage him was the equivalent of blasphemy in this place, where many a toast had been made to the future King's reign.

"What has your panties in a twist?" Sebastian remarked an hour later, "and if you glance at your watch one more time I'm going to remove your hand." Sebastian had a rack of empty shot glasses in front of him, not seeming to have noticed I had been nursing one drink. Luckily, several other guards had joined the fray, meaning Sebastian couldn't focus all his attention on me. His friendliness was just a cover for his evil soul. "Do you have a hot date or something?"

I stiffened automatically. The years I had spent under Sebastian's thumb had made me carefully guard my personal life. While indiscretions of the palace staff were generally overlooked, Sebastian only kept secrets for favors or bribes, and the last thing I wanted was to owe Sebastian anything. "With your sister," I attempted to jab casually, but it was too late.

"You do have a date! All these years and I was beginning to think you were not interested in women at all."

"You were just hoping I was interested in you," I shot back. Banter I could handle, his cruel sense of humor was well-known and it was the kind of interaction Sebastian expected. "See you in the morning, sir."

I glanced back at Sebastian as I left, to find him swirling his drink and watching me curiously.

I clenched my jaw. He wouldn't find out about Ashton. He couldn't.

 _"Well what have we here?" Sebastian crooned, raking his fingers along the maid's blushing cheek._

 _"Get off of her," the offending guard had yelled. I had been a brand new guard when I came across the scene. Sebastian holding a struggling woman in his arms, his cronies holding back the guard who was caught with her._

 _"You're just my type, you know. Too bad you'll be whipped for your little liaison. I hate to see such tender flesh marred." I stood, frozen, as the woman sobbed. Even in my brief time as a guard, I knew Sebastian had his fair share of illegal trysts, and while he rarely cared if a guard got a side action, he had no mercy if he thought the woman meant anything more to a guard than a quick lay. "Unless," he purred, "you convince me not to tell."_

 _The woman stopped struggling, wide-eyed. She glanced at her partner, who was still being held back from launching himself at Sebastian._

 _"No," the restrained guard groaned urgently. "Don't."_

 _But the woman looked back at Sebastian and nodded, following him down the hall._

I grimaced at the thought of Sebastian's hands on Ashton, like they had been on that woman. No, I would protect her. It wouldn't come to that. Shoving down the revulsion, I focused on my feet, each stride taking me farther from my despicable boss and closer to the woman whose company I so desperately desired.

* * *

 **Wasn't that flashback scene creepy-awesome? Thanks to supergirls2008 for that addition!  
**

 **What do you think of Sebastian? He's a creation of supergirls2008 and I can't wait to see more of him!**

 **You know what to do now ~ post a review, PM, fave or follow! Share your thoughts! Remember readers, your thoughts are important to us!**

 **Special Shout-Outs:**

 ***Supergirls2008 -** _I am interested to see more Markson! He seems sweet -_

 **Markson is my favorite guard! Don't worry! You'll be seeing PLENTY of Markson soon enough! *wink***

 ***MastaGamerita -** Dammit, Ashton! Why'd you refuse Markson's proposal? You could've had a happily ever after if you hadn't! He loves you despite your caste, can't you understand that! *Shakes head* No worries...I have ways of persuasion. Deadly persuasion.

 **How could she turn him down?! I'm as baffled as you are but I wouldn't mess with Markson's girl! :p**

 **Don't forget to check out my Author's Notes of my story "At Last" for further comments on Chapter 5 and a sneak preview!**

 **Chapter Six...**

 **Coming!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** **Ashton and Markson share their love.** **  
**

 **Thanks to Supergirls2008 for your awesome support!** **  
**

 **If you posted a review since the last update see your special message at the end of the story!**

 _ **WARNING!:**_ **This chapter contains graphic sexual content. Please, DO NOT read if this content offends you. You have been WARNED!  
**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just For Me  
**

 **Chapter Six**

 ** _~Ashton_**

I knew the way to the room where I'd find Markson waiting for me like I knew my own face in the mirror. I could possibly find it blindfolded if I ever dared try. I had willed the hours to pass by quickly until I could be with him. True, things between us had become more complicated than they seemed. He had asked me to marry him which absolutely frightened me. Never had I hoped of getting a proposal, let alone from a man who is a natural Two! It was too terrifying to consider. Terrifying to think that a part of me really wanted to love and grow old with Markson and another petrified that I would never be accepted among his kind.

Although I had threatened ending our relationship if he ever spoke of marriage again, my heart however, was not done with this business. He drew me like a moth to a burning light and I couldn't stay away. Skyler had warned me about getting too close to the handsome officer. I waved off the warning, pointing out that I hadn't had the least bit of intent of romance. Besides, I'd never let my heart be foolhardy enough to fall in love with a Two of all people. It was harmless fun flirting with the guard. Why hadn't I listened to Skyler? My own self-assurance was now proving to be my Achilles heel.

My chest could barely contain the drum of my heart. I was going to him and I could barely contain my excitement! My only regret was that I still wore my maid's uniform. I wished I could've worn a pretty dress or something more appropriate for the occasion at least to greet him at first. But I wore the tiresome garment to remain inconspicuous. No one would stop to ask questions. They would assume I was about my duties as any good maid should. Still, the basket I carried did have a little surprise hidden under the linens.

My heart rate sped with each step. I would make love to him – mad, passionate, carnal love, the type you make after a lovers' quarrel, the type you make when you feel like you've almost lost a part of yourself. These feelings I harbored were new and unexpected which gave me a thrill of exhilaration and yet could push me into an arena where I was absolutely unprepared to fight. An arena where rational thought and reality would clash with the possibility of a future unlike any I'd given myself a chance to consider. Markson was a wonderful man. Everything I had ever dreamed. I was the one with the problem, the one struggling to define what "we" were. I wanted it all and at the same time I was too stubborn to admit it. But with each step I took to meet him, my heart assured me it was too late. I was his for as long as he wanted me.

My heart slammed as I turned the knob and stepped inside the room. My eyes focused to the moonlit room, its furnishings eerily covered in large white sheets. The faint glow of a candle danced on the ceiling giving the cold space a sense of warmth. Our secret lovers' nest was perfect, located in the old servant's wing of the palace, now used more of a storage place. The wing was never patrolled and nary a soul ever wandered about. The large pieces of furniture gave us a nice barrier for our makeshift bed which was tucked near a far corner by the window and quite hidden from view. A smile rose to my lips seeing it dressed with fluffy comforters under a cloud of pillows. A single rose, my favorite flower, lay in the middle of the mattress. I set the basket I carried aside. Leaning over to pick up the flower, I brought it to my nose. It was the sweetest rose I'd ever smelled and it prompted a sigh as I closed my eyes. My smile widened under its scent.

"I was afraid you were going to change your mind." Shivers of delight raced through me hearing Markson's gentle voice echo around me as he stepped forward from the shadows. He had been standing there, watching me. Although I should've been startled by his sudden appearance, his all too familiar voice only made my heart sprint. Turning to face him, I drew the outline of his broad shoulders under the light of the full moon. His muscular arms beneath his white, dress shirt, his narrow waist that flowed down to a pair of strong hips and masculine legs. The soft golden flame of the candle catching features of his handsome face.

"Not tonight." My tone was sweetly provocative, unlike the maid's uniform I still wore.

He approached, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips said, "I'm glad to hear that."

I couldn't help the sudden jolt to my senses when he looked at me with the distinct twinkle the moonlight cast on his eyes. My eyes bounced in my head as I stared at him in wonderment. It could have been a spell. His eyes were locked unto mine and I felt so many different things – need, want, thirst, hunger…love? I swallowed.

Gesturing to a wooden crate on the floor, "I brought us some dinner and…" he said.

"I'm not hungry," I interrupted at once, my gaze not leaving his. The hunger I felt, food would not satisfy as I closed the narrow space between us.

"Okay…how about some wine?"

"No thank you. Not thirsty either," I whispered in response, my gaze upon him intense as my eyes caught the undone buttons of his shirt which now gaped in the middle, exposing a hint of the skin on his chest. I leaned in, grazing the tip of my nose along the line of his jaw.

Inhaling, my nose brushed over his, our lips only millimeters apart. His chest heaved as he wrapped his strong hands around my waist, giving me a little squeeze, sending a rush of desire through me. He leaned in to kiss me but avoiding his lips, swept my own across the opposite jaw, into his neck, taking another deep breath.

His masculine scent – the starchy smell of his shirt and clean soap, mingled with a touch of cologne and the hint of whiskey drugged me. I kissed him there, one feathered kiss and the response I heard pleased me as he let out a staggered breath. His hands crawled up my back pulling me to him. My body responded at once, feeling the ache in the juncture of my thighs, feeling wetness seep in preparation for him; the reaction so sudden, I dropped the flower I held to the floor. Lifting my head from his neck, my green eyes fixed on his, he attempted to kiss me a second time but again, I didn't let him. Not that I was being a tease by any means. But I well knew how deadly his kisses were and if I had allowed it, he would have me on my back in seconds.

I touched his lips. A couple of gentle fingers slowly sweeping over the bottom and opening his mouth he took the tip of my index finger between his lips, giving the digit an erotic suck and did likewise to my middle finger. How devilish of him! He had increased the eagerness I felt between my thighs a hundred-fold with such a simple action! I dreaded having to press the pause button on this foreplay but the opportunity was too great to pass.

"I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere."

 ** _~Markson_**

I wasn't upset that she avoided my lips. On the contrary, I found this rather erotic, playing a little cat and mouse; but what I also knew was that soon enough I would be rewarded with the sweetest mouth I had ever had the pleasure of kissing.

I reluctantly loosened my hold on her, asking her nonetheless where she was going? She merely replied with a kiss to her index finger that she then pressed on my lips. Truthfully, wild horses wouldn't drive me away! Picking up the basket she had brought along, I watched her round the corner of a large bureau and disappear into the darkness. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I undress? I decided against that not wanting to seem overly eager. But I needed relief feeling the pressure of my erection pushing tightly against my trousers. Un-tucking my shirt, I released a good deal of discomfort once the top button and zipper were undone.

Wine. Wine would ease me and temper the growing need I had to ravish Ashton. It seemed like months had passed since I last had her and I wasn't quite certain how much control I could muster. I appraised I had done a fine job so far but there was only so much a man could take! It wasn't only a physical thing with Ashton. I was in love with her. I needed her like I needed my next breath. I wanted her to be mine forever but something was holding her back. She had flat out refused my proposal which had left me nothing but puzzled. I never recalled my sisters feeling so indignant about a marriage proposal. From what I remembered, it was all they dreamed about. Yet, with Ashton, she reacted as if I had committed some sort egregious act. I've had time to think about things since and I knew I had to tread lightly. I couldn't lose her. I would convince her that we were right together. That we were perfect. She was my girlfriend but that wasn't enough for me now. I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted to make her happy, to give her the world. And I'd be damned if I would leave this place without her.

I quickly uncorked the bottle and poured myself a good measure of wine to settle down my eagerness and the thoughts swirling inside my head. It did the trick, that is until she reappeared donning the sheer, sexy, black little nighty thing that sinfully showcased every curve of her womanly body. I almost choked on the sip I had taken, my body's natural defenses kicking in allowing my lungs to suck in much needed air. I coughed, feeling the burning sensation of wine in the back of my throat and nose.

I had broken my sternum for sure. My chest ached. The powerful way my heart had rammed into my bones, why, I'd never felt anything like this. Aphrodite. She was Aphrodite in the flesh. A goddess in my presence ready to make love to a mere mortal man. I felt the immediate swell to my appendage, now rock solid, wooden stiff. How dare she come out here looking like that and expect me to have any sort of self-control?!

I prided myself in being a well-trained military man who was no stranger to battle. My military training had taught me many things; self-control, patience – vital qualities needed for survival. I had been in many precarious situations before and had exercised those necessary skills then. But at this very moment, they seemed to be more of a challenge in exercise than fighting the Southern rebels!

Ashton gave a crooked smile noticing my reaction. She had never worn lingerie, so this was a whole new experience for the both of us. She looked feminine and sexual and by the look I knew I had flashed on my face, I seemed quite taken by it altogether. I ran a hand over my mouth, muffling a curse. There wasn't much there I wasn't privy to see as the sheer garment draped over the curves of her perfectly rounded breasts, the peaks of her pink nipples standing at full attention. The material fell just to her hips with a lacy fringe brushing against her firm thighs. The front gaped open like an upside down V, revealing her flat stomach and the triangle of her lacy panty. A single pull string tied between her bosoms held the sleeveless babydoll together; it wouldn't take any effort at all to take it off to my delight. I took that she understood quite well the flimsy thing would probably end up on the floor in a matter of seconds but it was worth the fuel she'd just cast into an already burning fire. But I stood frozen, my feet anchored to the floor.

Finally, snapping to, I went to settle the wine glass down and nearly dropped it but managed not to. If she wondered if I liked what I was looking at, that was enough of a reply for Ashton as a tiny giggle escaped her. She smiled and began a languorous approach towards me.

 ** _~Ashton_**

He did like it. His body language was telling. I smiled as I began to approach. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that hardened body of his. Once I stood in front of him, I saw his eyes scanning me and his chest rose and fell heavily with each breath. My confidence soared. Snaking my bared arms around his shoulders and feeling his calloused hands sliding around my bare midriff, I whispered, "Do you like it?"

"Hell, yes." His response was immediate and he captured my mouth this time in a full, passionate kiss. He moaned, pulling me tightly to him. Slender fingers slipped into his hair as he filled my mouth with his tongue, kissing me as if this would be our last night on earth.

I fisted his hair trying to hold on to reality as I felt myself being swept away by a torrent of desire, commanded by his luscious kiss. I ripped my mouth from his, knowing I had to keep the situation under relative control unless I wished this to be over in less than a few minutes. It wasn't going to be easy since his eyes flared with fire and unbridled desire. Timing was everything and any pause would swing the pendulum in his direction. So I took control.

The first line of attack was the sensitive area between his neck and ear where I kissed him, a slight flicker of my tongue on his earlobe elicited another deep moan from him. I slipped my hands between our bodies, raking my fingers down the front of his shirt as my lips moved on to his throat. Nimble fingers began work on the buttons which thankfully weren't many left to be undone. His smooth chest was quickly bared to me as I pushed open the curtain of his shirt. Once again, I softly raked my fingernails over his much defined pecs, my lustful eyes following the trail of my fingers down to the ripples of his abdomen. "God, you're so sexy," I uttered, kissing his jaw.

He'd turned his head to catch my mouth but I had moved on to his collarbone, softly moaning and sucking along the ridge of his clavicle. Drowning him with kisses down to his chest, my hands traveled over his nipples soon to be replaced with my mouth. He slid his hand into my hair, and I felt his stomach contract as my wet tongue teased his nipples. And that tongue began to venture lower, to his stomach, then to the area just below his navel. He watched as I sunk to my knees, my flat palms sliding up his chest, my face burying into his lower abdomen. Short, uneven breaths escaped him in anticipation of where I was going next.

Brushing my lips over the area below his navel just where the trail of hair began, I could feel his full erection right under my chin. His trouser button and zipper had already been undone which made me smile inwardly. Gliding my hands down to the defined muscles of his thighs, I gave them a slight squeeze, loving the imprint of his masculine form pressed against my palms. I reached up to the waist of his trousers. Tucking my fingers inside, I pulled them down to his knees. I could barely contain my eagerness as I placed several kisses on his stomach. My hands wrapped around his firm ass and soon, I began to expose the contents hidden from my sight inside those black boxers.

 ** _~Markson_**

My head was spinning. I had never had a woman take this sort of control over me. And hearing her call me sexy - I'd never been called that before either, made blood rush to that part of my anatomy that defined me as male and which now strained defiantly against the material of my boxer.

I watched her every move, both my hands buried deep in her hair. And when I felt her strip me down, I knew my control level had plummeted near zero. My patience was rewarded quickly, feeling the warmth of Ashton's mouth casing my manhood. I groaned, my head dropping backwards as she took me in, deep. Her smooth lips traveled up and down my shaft, leaving a slick trail to which she returned time and time again. She halted her action momentarily to rid me off my pants and boxers completely and I felt my appendage twitch, begging her to continue.

I was so glad when she did. The mounds of her breasts grazed my thighs with every movement and along with the combination of her oral strokes elicited little shocks throughout my body. Her mouth was more than capable as was her hand, giving me so much pleasure I wouldn't forgive myself ever again for letting such a length of time pass without her oral stimulation. Her hair draped around me like a black curtain and I held it up by fistfuls so I could delight in watching her.

For her part, Ashton's kiss was relentless, tasting me as if this were her first time. Though, this was much better than the first time. I had been the only lover she'd ever had and her skill at love making had grown exponentially since then. I loved hearing her pleasure as the sounds of her ministrations rose to my ears and my own rained on hers which encouraged her to continue on, not that she had any intentions on stopping I could tell. I knew it had been damn too long and she was starved. Working her tongue, her lips and mouth all over my manhood and sensitive orbs she sought to quench her hunger once and for all. She just couldn't get enough as her head moved vigorously on me and every inch was at her mercy.

Damn. She was bringing me deathly close to climax which would be great for me but not so much for her satisfaction. So, setting a gentle hand under her chin while extricating myself from her sweet mouth, "Come here, love," I softly uttered, guiding her now by her elbows as she stood. I marveled at her and took a moment to appreciate her; those full, rosy lips, the swells of her plump breasts, nipples hard as pebbles, skin so silken smooth, beautiful ebony locks draped about her shoulders, curvaceous hips and full, round ass as my hands currently surveyed, and when I looked into those smoldering green eyes, my own heart burst. Ashton was a man's dream, though in my world, she was not a dream. She was my reality and all I wanted right now, was to make love to the reality standing in front of me; the woman who had somehow been able to corral my untamed heart.

 ** _~Ashton_**

I felt as if I were going to burst into flames as the touch of his strong hands rose from my bare, thong-clad bottom, up my naked back under the nighty, soon to cover the swollen mounds of my breasts. Heaving into his touch as his head bore into my bosom, Markson kissed my heated flesh, then flicked his tongue on my hardened nipples. There was a sense of inexplicable joy and relief feeling his mouth on me, sucking and kissing as one hand, not leaving the opposite breast without attention, fondled my perked nub before that breast also met its fate with an ardent kiss. Lustful moans of contentment filled our space as my fingers dove into his dark hair, pulling his head flush against my heaving chest, reveling in his sexual need for me.

Once he came back up from the valley of my bosom, Markson's lips coupled mine, as his fingers pulled on the string holding the sheer, little nighty together, loosening it. He pushed the garment over my arms, kissing the span between my neck and bare shoulder, and blazing a trail over my throat as my head fell back, baring the length of my neck. His lips marked their journey up to my jaw and soon recaptured my mouth. The garment fell at my feet, and wanting to feel his bare body against my own, I pushed his shirt as he assisted, shrugging it off.

He guided us down to the mattress and I felt it give under the weight of our bodies. "You're so beautiful, Ashton," he said, almost worshipfully, sliding his fingers down my cheek as he hovered over me. He couldn't help himself as he kissed me again wantonly and I heard myself moan as he left my lips to enjoy my gorgeous breasts for a bit.

 ** _~Markson_**

I hadn't realized how much I had missed them. She felt just right in my hands, not too small or overly large as had been my previous experiences, but just right as I filled my palms and my mouth with her gorgeous mounds. Slipping a hand between her legs, I felt how extremely wet she was already through her panty and her reaction to my touch encouraged me to keep it right there.

I moved to sit on my knees, stripping off the only barrier between us. I took another moment to brand my memory with her striking body before going down on her. I had missed this part of her much, much more, I admitted to himself. She undulated under my mouth, her hands on the back of my head urging me to probe deeper with my tongue. Ashton voiced her delight as my tongue worked on her inside and out, sucking her pleasure button. I held her thighs, controlling her as her hips moved insistently against my mouth. Her cries became louder and I had to pull back to quiet her down, fearing we could be heard. I chuckled as I surfaced, watching her blush.

"It's been awhile, you know," she teased back.

I smiled. And a sense of utter joy spread through me. She was mine and no one else's. I felt the muscles on my face relax as I settled in between her thighs. She was so beautiful in every sense of the word. "Ashton..." I gazed at her, my heart open and vulnerable. _'I love you...can't you see it? I'll die without you.'_ Her green eyes were big, her pupils dilated, and I drowned myself into them. She kissed me. I heard her suck in a breath as my erection brushed against her. The sight of that reaction made me shiver. I groaned, fully sinking into her, my manhood greeted by a cave of molten heat. I groaned again into her neck, surrendering myself into her delicious body. The feel of me inside of her was heaven. I felt her walls quiver instantly.

"Jeremy," she whispered in my ear, calling my name, her arms wrapping around my shoulders. The sound of my name on her lips made my body tremble.

"God, I missed you so much, Ashton. Good God, I missed you," I declared softly against her jaw, my manhood moving expertly within her. She had managed to rob me of my soul because only now did I feel it alive. I couldn't imagine this body pleasing another man and I damned well wasn't going to let that happen! I was hers whether she realized it or could admit to it or not. And I couldn't believe this had happened to me! I had made an oath to myself that I, Jeremy Markson, would never fall to the guiles of any woman. And yet, the way she wrapped her arms and legs around me as I made love to her felt like tendrils weaving into my heart, into the depths of my being and there was no way I wished to unravel them. I had been caught and I was thrilled. I wasn't going to fight it.

We were lost in each other as we made love. The world outside of these walls had disappeared. I was consumed by Ashton. I didn't know myself any longer. I was a jumble of emotions and trying to grasp their various meanings was useless. All I knew is that I loved her and I wanted to share not just my body but every part of my being with her. I wanted her at my side for eternity. And the knowledge that she had refused me almost broke something inside of me and my body responded as if to convince her how wrong she had been. My strokes now more intense, full of power and depth made her back arch and she cried out in pleasure. I threaded our fingers, hoisting her arms high over her head as I poured everything I had into her, generously hard and with such a drive, I was afraid I would break her half. But my body out of desperation, willed me forward, pushing us both closer to the edge.

"I love you, Ashton. I love you."

There I'd said it. Damn, my stupid mouth! The words came so freely, they only seemed right to say. She wouldn't be happy but I was a man in love. Could she really fault me for making me fall in love with her?

 ** _~Ashton_**

I was lost in him, my womanhood flooding shamefully so, as he filled me repeatedly. This was too much. I couldn't let myself fall in love with this man no matter how much of a great lover he was. Not that I had anything to compare him with and at the same time, I didn't want to. But the way he made me feel – this was perfection. But as he declared his love once again it was as if a tidal wave had swept me from my feet.

No...I...couldn't...I...I...

Fight as I was, my heart confirmed it to me as clear as the moon outside, it was too late for me. How did I allow this to happen? How could I have been so careless? I was in love with him! Unequivocally. But I didn't have to tell him. He didn't have to know. I couldn't afford heartbreak, not in this place. I had seen heartbreak first hand, what it had done to Lucy and the picture wasn't pretty. Tears welled in my eyes as I held on to Jeremy, letting myself be carried away by the wings of his love. These moments were precious, special; they were forever in my heart even if they wouldn't be in my life. Why did he have to be a damned Two?!

I heard myself cry out. I had been catapulted into heaven! Bright lights bathed me as the heavenly heights opened in a flash, blinding white, then burst into a sea of colors and now I was falling through the clouds into a realm of pure delight. The cloud mass consumed me, covering my entire body in a blanket of ecstasy as I continued my descent. I was like a bird flying; yes, I was flying in mid-heaven, the world flashing before my eyes, an array of colors and hues. I slowly descended until my feet touched the earthly realm only to collapse beneath me, too weak to stand. Jeremy's voice had mingled with my own and I felt his body stiffen as he joined me in that flight and he too buckled under the power of it, his face buried in my neck, our bodies' slick with sweat.

I laid on Markson's bare chest, listening to the beat of his heart, a heart that had pledged love for me and a heart I knew I could love forever if I'd only let myself.

And I had allowed myself to consider it. What it would be like to have him like this every night? To wake in his arms? To be adored by him? To share moonlit walks and romantic dinners? To carry his children? All I had to do was say, yes, if he'd ever proposed to me again. Which was doubtful. As I had flat out turned him down. But how could this ever work? He was a Two, a natural Two and I was a lowly Six. Realizing now that I was in love with him, only made my decision that more difficult.

Pulling myself and my thoughts together, I smiled, watching as our fingers, like little tentacles, weaved between the others. A sense of contentment and happiness filled me. Jeremy was more than I'd ever dreamed. He was not only gorgeous and a great lover, but was tender of heart and at the same time as masculine of a man as I'd ever seen.

"Did you miss me while I was gone?" he asked, drawing my attention away from my inner thoughts.

I couldn't help a chuckle. "I think I made that quite obvious."

He echoed my quiet laughter and kissed the top of my head. "And I enjoyed every second," he admitted, "but that's not what I was talking about."

I shifted so my head now rested on his shoulder. My eyes raised to meet his, bouncing with joy and yet my words, though sweetly spoken, wouldn't let on. "And exactly, what _are_ you talking about?"

"You know…just…having me so far away, for so long…"

I raised on one elbow and raked my fingers through his hair. My eyes soaked in his features, but most of all, my heart devoured his words. My lips lowered to his, in a feathered kiss. "I did."

It wasn't a confession of love but his smile told me he felt hopeful. The manner in which I had greeted him earlier today and now hearing me admit I _did_ miss him, I could understand why.

"I'm glad." He ran a hand down my arm and rested it on my hip. I loved the feel of his calloused hands on my body. "I hated being away from you," he sighed.

"But what a privilege, Jeremy," I smiled at him. "You were actually able to meet some of the Selected! Tell, me, where they beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Seriously." He made me blush.

"I _am_ being serious! You're drop dead gorgeous," he said, his fingers gently touching my hair.

"You're exaggerating," I smiled, my eyes dropping to his chest, where I'd laid my hand.

"Not at all. I'm sure Prince Maxon would pick you, hands down." He lifted my chin with a finger. "But I know now at least I have a shot."

I didn't confirm or deny this. All I could muster was a smile. He didn't press the issue again and I was glad. There was a moment of silence as if we were both analyzing, allowing each other to weigh the matter of our relationship. But it was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

Breaking our silence, I commented on the limited amount of time we would have once the Selection began and the draft soon after. He promised to make time no matter the hour. I bit my bottom lip, liking the way he wasn't going to let things just go by the wayside no matter our schedules.

He made me smile as our conversation veered from business to bed-talk. Flutters tickled my heart as he told me how he longed to make love to me again, how he loved the sheer little nighty I had surprised him with, how damned hot I looked, and stealthily kissing my shoulder, over my long neck, began to melt me. My body responded rather quickly.

His hand slid between my thighs, his fingers finding me already very wet. He moaned at the feel of my slickness, slipping his fingers between my folds and he bathed them in my sweet nectar. I cooed as he began fondling my clit, bringing me such joy I had to bite my bottom lip hard just to keep myself from crying out. Pressing my mouth against his, I tugged his bottom lip but a gasp escaped me as he delved into my heat with a finger and then a second. Brazenly, my pelvis moved into his touch as he fingered me but after a minute, his dick, engorged and very much eager, willed his withdrawal. He shifted, and with a smooth motion, brought me over him to straddle him. I knew what to do as I raised my bottom and slowly sank over him, my heated, velvet sheath wrapping him whole.

His hand cupped my ass, guiding my motions over his slicked shaft. Resting my hands on either side of his head I allowed him to control my rise and fall but a certain fire, white-hot, welled in me and the second his manhood hit my sweet spot, my explosion was immediate. I cried out, impaling myself hungrily against him, devouring him repeatedly with unforgiving gusto. I sat up, back arched, hands on his thighs, breasts sensually bouncing as my voice, bursting with pleasure consumed our space. _"Oh God! Ooooh God!"_ I cried, my orgasm ripping through me.

Markson grabbed my hips hard as his climax ripped through him and he powerfully released his seed inside me.

I was shaking, falling over him. My limbs weren't a part of me anymore. I was dizzy, and the room was spinning around me. He cradled my face in his large hands and looked at me with those gorgeous chocolate eyes, but my head was still spinning. He kissed me and smiled widely.

Once I came to, I gave an embarrassed laugh. "I don't know what came over me," and hid my face into the crook of his neck.

He embraced me as he chuckled. "You missed me."

* * *

 **What did you think? Hottest Guard/Maid combination? I love these two. Any suggestions for a ship name? :p  
**

 **You know what to do now ~ post a review, PM, fave or follow! Share your thoughts! Remember readers, your thoughts are important to us!**

 **Special Shout-Outs:**

 ***Supergirls2008 -** _I like that Hector's reaction to Skyler's rejection was to punch a wall out of frustration :P Markson is still my favorite though... I like how much he seems to care about Ashton! I hope she give him a chance, cant wait to see the date._

 _and aspen. just saying :P_

 **I loved Hector's reaction too! More of him to come later :p And Markson is my favorite guard as well. I tell you, our tastes in fanfiction men are just too similar :p  
**

 **You and your Aspen obsession! He'll get here before you know it and you can have him all to yourself!**

 ***MastaGamerita -** _As much as I hate mean girls, it's nice that Skyler gets a love interest, too. I'm rooting for you, Hector! You'll get her eventually!_

 _Sebastian. I will find you. And kill you._

 **Skyler is a tough cookie. We'll see if Hector can win her over. As for Sebastian...well...you may want to hurry!  
**

 **Don't forget to check out my Author's Notes of my story "At Last" for further comments on Chapter 6!**

 **Chapter Seven...**

 **Coming Soon!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: A trip to _The Hole_ brings about an interesting twist for one of our maids.**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **For graphic sexual content and adult language. If this sort of content offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All other readers please continue on and...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just For Me  
**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **~ Skyler**_

"But you promised you would take me along!"

"Virginia, I already told you, no! And I'm not going to change my mind!"

I rolled my eyes as she huffed and plopped herself down on my mattress. Virginia was like a bulldog and apparently wasn't going to let the subject drop but I was just as stubborn. I knelt by the trunk filled with the few possessions I had and pulled out a simple red dress. It wasn't anything fancy but it did the job. Most of us didn't have or own much and all that was worth anything was kept in the trunk we were given upon our assignment as house maids. It was a stark reminder of our miserable lot. The " _lucky ones"_ as they were labeled seemed to attach the value of a life long forgotten to memories kept safely inside– old family pictures, a worn out teddy bear, a scarf or handkerchief from dear old grandma; a lover's note. I had none of those things. I would rather have forgotten my life and damned the day in which I was born.

I sighed heftily, as Virginia's whining hadn't ceased. I was not about to have the brat ruin my evening. And getting my kicks was the plan tonight. After all, Ashton couldn't be the only one getting fucked tonight.

"You promised. You and Ashton promised would take me to _The Hole_ for my birthday!"

"I know!" I cried, slipping out of my maid's uniform.

"It's been past my birthday for over two weeks now!"

"Yessss...I knoooow! But Ashton's not here, is she?"

"Well...no, but," she paused, twisting her lips, "I don't see why you can't just take me."

"Because I don't want to. You're just a child, anyway."

"I'm eighteen! I'm not a child anymore," she protested. And then added with an air of sass, "I can kiss a boy if I want to you know."

I cocked a brow as I slipped my arms through the sleeves of my red dress. "You wouldn't know what to do with a boy if he landed straight on your lap. Now zip me up."

Shooting up from the bed, Virginia stood behind me. "Well, I'm not saying I do but I'm not dumb either," she said as she tugged on the zipper. "I know what men and women do. I've...I've seen pictures."

"Pictures? Really now?" I was intrigued. Little Virginia wasn't as innocent as I'd made her out to be.

Her cheeks bloomed with a tinge of redness. "Yes, I have." she replied, lifting her chin with pride.

"Pictures may be one thing but the real thing is much more different and you're not ready."

"Why not? And if you felt that way in the first place why did you even mention it?"

It's not that she wasn't ready, I just didn't want to be bothered. After all, it had been over a month since I had had any male companionship which was a record for me. And I was ready to lose my mind.

"I just want to dance and have a good time. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. But _The Hole_ isn't like those silly fairy tale stories you like to dream about. You won't find any charming princes there."

"Will you stop talking down to me like I'm an idiot?" She snapped. "I know all about _The Hole_ and what goes on there...drinking, gambling and dancing..."

I eyed her as I pulled my hair into a loose pony tail, draping the end over a shoulder.

"Come on, Skyler. Pleeease." She begged. I admired the girl's tenacity. She reminded me of myself. "I won't be any trouble."

* * *

 ** _~Ashton_**

Jeremy grunted behind me as I absorbed the thickness of his manhood thundering into me. I knew I should've been back by now but I couldn't seem to get myself to leave this room, to leave Jeremy. My fingers gripped the pillows and I buried my face into the downy surface to muffle my cries of ecstasy. His hands held fast on my hips as he moved in and out of me; pulling me to him and pushing against my tender walls. I had never been fucked so hard and I welcomed my own lustful greed. As long as I was in Jeremy's hands I had nothing to fret. I could let myself go and enjoy this. Enjoy him. Enjoy us.

"Ohhh fuuuck..." I groaned into the pillow, biting down into it as I felt myself come undone. Even in the midst of passionate lovemaking and many orgasms in between, we still needed to be careful. Keeping quiet was proving to be more of a challenge with each session. Jeremy Markson was just unbelievable in bed.

"Ashton!" Markson said my name with a painful groan and I knew if he were free to do so, he would sing my name at the top of his lungs. But this would do and it still made me happy. Shivers of pure pleasure ran down the length of my spine as I felt him stiffen behind me and with each groan he uttered, I knew he was releasing into me.

We collapsed, both spent unto the mattress. Our bodies were slick with sweat and our breaths gloriously ragged.

"You're fantastic," he murmured in my ear. I gave a little laugh.

"And you, sir...are phenomenal."

I loved feeling his sweet kisses on my neck and shoulders. I could imagine this...us, forever.

"I really should get going," I said.

"I don't want you to. Can you stay a little longer?" he asked, kissing my ear. He moved and I missed his body immediately. He laid next to me, yanking me into his warm body. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't!" I giggled, pushing him by his shoulders as he assaulted my neck. "I've already stayed longer than we agreed. We have to be careful."

He touched my hair. "I know. But," he sighed. His gaze bored into mine. "I want to...I wish we could..."

I silenced him with a kiss. I had a good idea what he was about to say. "You've already gotten your way...repeatedly," I teased.

"No. Not quite." He took my hand and kissed the back of it. Then pressed it over his heart. "This is where you are. Every second of every minute of my day."

I shook my head, looking down between us. "Jeremy...please..."

"Hear me out, Ashton. I love being with you. God only knows how I love making love to you...but this isn't enough for me."

"I know..." I replied quietly.

"I understand you're not ready but I know you love me. I can feel it. And I love you. You know my intentions. I've made them clear. I won't leave this place without you."

"Jer..." I don't have a chance to respond for his mouth is upon mine again. And I'm lost...in his kiss, in his touch, in his scent. I feel heady and confused. If he proposed to me right now I'd probably be a fool and tell him, yes.

He softly broke the kiss. His hand cupped about my face. "I'm a patient man. I want you, Ashton. And there's nothing that's going to change my mind."

* * *

 _ **~ The Hole**_

"I can't believe it. This is just how I imagined it to be!" Virginia whispered with excitement as we entered _The Hole._

I rolled my eyes, quickly turning to Virginia. "Try not to make an idiot of yourself. Act like you've got a clue at least," I hissed.

To her credit, Virginia wiped the impish grin off her face as best she could though she radiated nothing but innocence. I could already see the sharks in the water, circling about us, ready to sink their jaws into fresh meat as we walked further inside.

 _The Hole_ was alive and hopping with activity. Cigarette smoke filled the room as well as the faint smell of Mary Jane wafted around us. The laughter and sounds of gaiety were loud, mixed along with the music played from a few of the guards, former Fives who were talented enough with an instrument. It seemed like they played the same old tunes but at least it was better than nothing. And it sort of lifted the spirits of the crowds that gathered here.

"Remember the rules," I said, glancing over at Virginia.

"I knooow," her annoyance was clear. "Don't leave the premises."

"And..."

"Buy your own drink...I know!"

"You should sound a bit more grateful. I don't like having babysitting duties either, you know."

"I _am_ grateful. But I don't want you coddling me."

"I don't coddle. Ever."

"Skyler, I'm here to have fun! I won't do anything stupid. I already promised not to."

"Well good. I don't want your stupidity ruining my evening."

"Skyler Whitney. Don't you look like sin incarnate."

I felt a chill of disgust run down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight at the sound of his voice. I pushed down the sudden tinge of fear that crawled up into my chest and with the prettiest of smiles, turned to meet the eyes of none other than Sebastian.

"Now, Sebastian. Mind your words...and your manners."

He gave a chuckle low in his throat as his eyes raked over me. "I was never very good at either."

"Well...that makes two of us."

He sucked in a breath. "You always know the right things to say to me."

Sebastian was a handsome bastard. We all knew the power he held and he wielded it with no trace of regret or shame. I had so far managed to stay in his good graces and avoided ending up as one of his fuck toys. Not that he hadn't tried to bed me. He had tried. I just wasn't as weak-willed or as easily to manipulate as others and I knew better than to become a target.

"Whose your little friend?" he cocked his head at Virginia.

Virginia's eyes went wide as saucers and not in shy girl sort of way. I could feel her almost leaping out of her shoes the moment Sebastian acknowledged her. "My name's Virginia." The girl was almost breathless. The reality hit me quite suddenly. Virginia, whose eyes were fired and curious with a sexual energy readied to be unleashed unto the world would be no easy task to keep under control. This was not going to be a relaxing evening after all. _So much for my plans._ I immediately regretted my decision.

He grinned. "Virginia. A pretty name for such a lovely thing."

Virginia almost combusted, her face flaming crimson red.

"I hadn't seen you here before," Sebastian added with a daring feline smile.

"I-It's...my first...time."

"Well, then...Welcome."

Virginia's smile widened and the glint in Sebastian's eye was telling. I wouldn't put it past him to take advantage of this situation.

I cocked a brow and daringly said, "Did you come over to make small talk or is there something you wanted?"

Sebastian quickly turned his attention to me. He flashed a daring smile in return. "I'm looking at what I want. So what's your pleasure this evening?"

"The usual. Something...hard." I pushed back brazenly. I had found that Sebastian loved a woman with fire because a pushover was easy game. Like a cat playing with a mouse. I was far from a pushover.

He bit his bottom lip. He was about to say something but the sound of his name from across the room called his attention. His head turned in the direction of the officer seated at the poker table. "Hold your horses, damn it!" he shouted. Then turning back to me said, "Don't go too far."

"I'm sure you'll be able find me."

He grinned again and turned towards his anxious friend.

I yanked Virginia by the arm, hauling her to a corner. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What? What did I do wrong?!"

"Do you realize who that is?!" I asked, my brow tightly knit.

"I know who it is. I'm not..."

"Yes, you are! Stupid girl." I took a breath, letting go of her arm. She rubbed it but I didn't feel sorry. "Let me make something very clear to you. You stay away from Sebastian. He is not the kind of man you want to screw around with."

"But..."

"I mean it Virginia!"

"Okay! I'll stay clear."

"I'm already starting to regret bringing you here," I grumbled. Turning with a fiery glare I told her, "Just...do as I say, Virginia. _Stay away_ from Sebastian."

* * *

"So...am I ever going to get to kiss those lips?" Sebastian asked as we danced slowly to the music.

"Only if you wish to have a dagger staked to your chest," I replied sweetly.

He bellowed. "How the hell do I let you get away talking to me like that?"

I sighed. "I'm a challenge. And I know you love a challenge."

His eyes darkened and I saw his throat bob. "I want to make love to you, Skyler."

"Is that what it'll be? Making love? Not just fucking me like you do your other little playthings?"

"I'd like to do that too," he said, his voice husky. Then leaning to my ear, whispered, "And I know you'd like me to."

"You are tempting me," I added, though inside I would break his hand if he ever tried.

"Tempting you, am I? Well, that's encouraging. Better than a dagger staked in my chest."

I laughed and he dipped me before we stood face to face again.

"I love the way you laugh."

"Do you now?"

"And I'd love to love every part of you, Skyler. If you'd only let me."

I froze in his arms, looking at him with mocked surprise. "Is that an offer of _marriage_?"

He laughed but soon the glint in his eyes and the lightness in his countenance faded. "Marriage?" He shook his head. "We're not marriage material you and I." Sebastian looked at me with almost a hint of sadness. I had never seen any dent in that hard metal armor he proudly wore. But it had been there and gone too soon. "We're not like normal people, Skyler. No...You and I aren't destined for a happily-ever-after."

He had hit a mark. And he was right. "Then what are we destined for?" I asked, softly, not meaning to sound so vulnerable. Whatever the powers that be, my path would not end with a husband or a house with a white picket fence. I would waste away my youth, my vitality here in this wretched place. My life had been happy once. It had been snatched away from me. I lived in my own hell and somehow, I welcomed it.

"People like us...we live, we love, we take what we want and die with smiles on our faces because the world was never good enough for us. The world will never be good enough for us."

I said nothing in response. Sebastian was right. The world was cruel, unforgiving. I lived for today. Would it be so wrong to take all I wanted from it? Without regret. Without penance? I let his words, poisonous words drip into my veins. "That doesn't sound so bad after all."

After a few more drinks, opting always to purchase my own and a couple of dances, Sebastian had left my company to join a table for what he termed, "Another friendly round of poker." I pitied the fool who would gamble against Sebastian.

I took a seat at the bar, watching Virginia dancing the night away with any guard that asked her. Luckily, Sebastian hadn't been one of them. I had kept an eagle's eye on her and actually smiled inwardly. She looked like she was enjoying herself. And as long as Sebastian stayed away from her, I could breathe easier. Virginia, to her credit had been smart enough to heed my warning.

Sebastian was known for his appetite which wasn't limited to only food and drink. Sex was at the top of his list. He was the alpha male here now. He was known to take what he wanted, when he wanted it. And females were not excluded especially new, virgin flesh. That sort ranked the highest on his target list. We had all come to know him as a dangerous man. One which you didn't dare cross. He didn't have power, no, Sebastian _was_ power and he knew it. We were nothing to him but pieces of ass, pieces on a game board for him to maneuver and shuffle as he pleased.

That being the case, there weren't many maids foolish enough that refused his bed. They willingly spread their legs wide open to him, allowing him to do as he pleased with their bodies until his appetite quelled or they became a bore– cast off by him as useless trash. The ones that refused him fared worse. He would get to them eventually, one way or the other. There had been stories of maids waking up the morning after, naked in some room about the palace, bruises on their bodies, soreness between their legs and the reality of assault clearly evident. These ones he reportedly had drugged by one of his many cronies who had slipped them a substance in their drink though no evidence ever pointed to him. And the guards that did his bidding would dare never point a finger in his direction if they relished their next breath.

"Hello there, beautiful."

I turned to the male voice who out of the corner of my eye I saw had taken to lean up against the bar next to me. Smoldering green eyes greeted me.

I groaned. "What do _you_ want, Ramsey?"

He gave a one shouldered shrug. "Saw you over here all alone. I was wondering if...you know..." he leaned into my ear, "you'd like to get out of here."

I couldn't help the incredulous laugh that boomed out of me. "You have got to be joking! After that stunt you pulled with Marguerite?"

"Come on, Skyler," he said in a low, husky tone. "Marguerite...you know...it's a casual thing."

"Oh...just a casual thing. Of course." I regarded him with an air of nonchalance.

"She doesn't mean anything. She's got ideas stuck in that head of hers. It's you that I really want." He brushed a finger down my bare arm. I grabbed it and wrenched it as hard as I could, bending it back with full force. Ramsey yelped, grabbing my arm, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

It was because of him that Marguerite wasn't speaking to me in the first place. Granted, I hadn't helped the situation by baring my thigh to him in order to convince Marguerite, who aside from all of my good advice about Ramsey's reputation with the maids, had been foolish enough to fall in love with the guard. Stupid girl.

"You fucking bitch!" No sooner had the words left his mouth, a large hand was clamped about his throat.

Sebastian.

"Touch her again and I will rip your throat out." His face was pure rage as he spat the words at Ramsey.

"My mistake," he choked out, "Sir."

"I thought so." Sebastian loosed his grip shoving Ramsey to the nearest table.

I stood there shell-shocked as Ramsey, after having stumbled into the table that had cleared of its occupants, scramble to his feet, his hand clasped about his throat. He shot me one last glare before storming out of the door.

Sebastian turned to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern, a gentle hand on my arm where the notches of Ramsey's fingerprints began to bloom. It was unnerving.

"I don't need your damn protection." I glared at Sebastian, furious that he'd been so presumptuous so as to think I needed rescuing. I had been able to stand on my own two feet and fend for myself and I didn't need Sebastian or anyone else to do it for me. "I can take care of myself." Suddenly the room was too quiet and began closing in on me.

Sebastian returned my glare with one of his own. I could see there was rage behind it. Whatever he wished to say, he wasn't allowing himself to speak and for once I was relieved. I knew I had offended him and at the moment I didn't care. Still, I dared not snatch my arm out of his hold in case he thought me ungrateful for coming to my aid. I swallowed. My heart was a lump in my throat. I braved a glance down at his hand on my arm and noticing, he released me.

My feet were moving before my brain could process. I grabbed hold of Virginia who, with a start asked why we were leaving.

"It's time to go."

* * *

 **I know it's been some time since I updated this story. Many, many distractions! However, I will try to do a better job to move this story along.**

 **Don't forget to review!** **! I'd like to hear from more of you about this story.**

 **More Notes : For those of you familiar with the series "A Court of Thorns and Roses" aka "ACOTAR" I have started a new series of stories featuring my new favorite ship: Feysand. The title is _"Rhysand and Feyre: Sexy Tales from the Night Court"._ Go c** **heck it out!**

 **Chapter 8 Coming Soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: With the arrival of The Selected...Let the games begin!**

 **All credit goes to the author.**

 _ **Minor Warning**_ : **For adult language and content. If this sort of material offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All other readers please continue on and...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just For Me  
**

 **Chapter 8  
**

 **~ _Anne_**

"THEY'RE HERE!" cried Virginia once she swung open the door with the force of a mighty wind, leaping into the room where Mary and Lucy and I waited, finally ready to welcome our Selected lady, America Singer.

"Oh my heavens!" I scolded. "You near scared the living daylights out of me, Virginia!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Anne! But…THEY'RE HERE!" Virginia's excitement poured from her. Pure, uncontained glee shot like rays of sunshine from her eyes. Her face beamed as if she were actually one of the lucky Selected herself. Lucy was swept away in this excitement too. She quickly found herself wrapped in an impulsive embrace with Virginia, both jumping as if they'd just won the lottery.

Mary stood by laughing at the two. Lucy and Virginia were about the same height and although Virginia was much more vivacious, it was nice she had such an effect on Lucy's usual timid manner.

"Quiet down, you two!" I cried, shaking my head as I moved with my sewing basket to a corner where I would busy myself until her lady arrived. "I certainly hope you'll quit acting like the two untrained wild things you're being at this very moment in the presence of our ladies."

"But how can you stand it Anne!" Virginia bounced over. I was taller and looked down into the wild excitement radiant in her eyes. "It's really happening! This is the day of all days!"

I smiled, reservedly. I was indeed excited as much as my younger companions were but at least I had better sense to keep a lid on that excitement. Even so, my less than enthusiastic response was no deterrent to young Virginia.

"You should see what they've done to the Women's Room!" she continued on, her gestures adding to her description. "There's racks and racks of gowns and different stations for make-up and hair and mani-pedis." And not taking a breath in between sentences added with a guttural tone, "Oh, my, gosh! And the most beautiful jewelry! There's photographers and cameras that are going to be filming _everything_ for the _Report_!

For her part, Lucy stood by grinning widely as she soaked in all the bits of information gushing like an unstoppable geyser from Virginia's lips.

"And may I ask," Mary interrupted, "How do you know about all of this, Virginia?" All maids were supposed to be in their assigned rooms waiting for the arrival of their Selected.

"Uhmm…I just snuck downstairs for a tiny, wincy minute," she gestured the measurement with two fingers, "…to take a peek," she admitted, guiltily. "But aren't you so happy I did?" she smiled, her guilt vanishing in a second. "I'm sure none of the _other_ maids know what's _really_ going on downstairs." There was a satisfied look that now painted her face as she arched her brows.

Mary tapped her forefinger to her lips, her eyes narrowed in thought and shook that very finger at the girl. "Very well done."

"Mary!" I cried, "Will you please not encourage her?!"

Mary glared at me. "Oh, Anne! Lighten up! She has a point. Most of the maids are holed up in their rooms so why not have an advantage? Any information we can get our hands on could only help."

"Information is good," Lucy agreed.

"Valuable, Lucy," Mary underscored.

Virginia's smile was triumphant. "Well, I'd better be getting back to my room. I'm sure Skyler's probably sending the blood hounds out for me." And as was her manner, she excused herself in the same jolly way in which she'd entered.

"Where does that girl get that sort of energy?" I wondered out loud, joining Mary and Lucy as they stood in the middle of the room.

But it soon became apparent to me that Virginia's infectious excitement, like a virus, did not exit with her. It now permeated every corner of our room. I found myself wrapped between Mary and Lucy, their loud cries of excitement piercing my ears. I laughed and prayed that our first impression on lady America wouldn't leave her in utter shock.

* * *

 _ **~Ashton**_

"So…how are things with Markson?" Skyler grinned at me, now that we actually had time to talk without Virginia around. Skyler and I had smoothed things over since our spat. Skyler was contrite in her own way. I understood it was difficult for her to offer words of apology but I didn't need to hear her say it. Skyler wasn't a bad person. She was just damaged goods, like the rest of the human population. It would be at great cost to herself to ever say the words, "You were right." or, "I'm sorry."

But, I wished she hadn't had asked me about Jeremy because now I couldn't contain my smile, turning from the closet where I'd hung the last gown.

"That good, huh?" she smiled.

"He's utterly delicious, Skyler." I hadn't meant to sound so gushy and I felt my cheeks warm.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

Skyler examined me, her piercing eyes slicing through me like a surgeon's scalpel. She set her hands on her hips, her accusatory gaze peering beneath my thin shell of reservation. "Did he fuck his way into your heart?"

My face flared with embarrassment. "Skyler! Someone might hear you!" I frowned, closing the closet door.

"Who's going to hear? The damn door is closed!" She gestured wildly to the door. "And you're not answering my question."

"Which was what exactly?" I coyly asked as I moved to the nearby vanity, rearranging the brushes and combs which didn't need rearranging as I discreetly attempted to scrutinize myself in the mirror. Did I look…different?

"Oh don't you play games with me, Missy. I _know_ that look."

"What look?"

Skyler raised a brow and pointed a straight finger at me. "He's got you!"

"What're you implying?" I frowned. I couldn't give myself away. "Just because I have sex with one person doesn't mean anything."

"I didn't just fall off the turnip truck, Ashton. _Pleeease!_ Give me a little more credit! I've known you for years. First off, you gave him your virginity which speaks volumes if you ask me."

"Well, I'm not asking you. We just…happen to enjoy one another."

Skyler shook her head. "I warned you."

I rolled my eyes. I had no defense. I was in love! But I also knew better and I couldn't let Skyler believe any different. Although I had conveniently never mentioned Jeremy's proposal either. That would've sent her through the roof. "And it has been heeded. I don't see why you feel otherwise."

"Because, unless there are feelings deeper than just sexual gratification, no one girl holds up her skirts for one man. He's been gone a month and you hadn't seen anyone else. And now as soon as he returns you're jumping into his bed?"

"And…what is sooo wrong with that?" I didn't want to point out the obvious. While Skyler was quite comfortable having several boyfriends, that wasn't what I chose to do.

"I'm baaack!" Virginia burst into the room. I was elated to see her. I felt like a fish that had wriggled off a fisherman's hook.

"Virginia! You have the worst timing!" Skyler growled.

"Well, you told me to come right back, didn't you?"

"Ugh!" Skyler huffed, her tone was drenched in irritation. At least for now she was forced to move on to other subjects not related to my love life.

"Well…what did you find out?" she demanded of Virginia.

Virginia having been sent off on her re-con mission by Skyler, was all too happy to report of the goings on in the Women's Room going into every detail that came to mind.

Skyler frowned after Virginia was finished. "Is that _all_?! That's absolute rubbish! Not exactly the inside news I was hoping to get."

I wasn't exactly sure what sort of information Skyler thought she would be privy to. But one never knew. It was surprising the tid-bits of news that could be gleaned from a nearby conversation. I supposed that's what she was aiming for.

Virginia shrugged. "The last group had just arrived when I was headed back. They should be coming up after they're finished with the make-overs." Without any encouragement, Virginia began rattling off more details of what she'd seen. Skyler, rubbing her temples in circles and having had enough of Virginia's rainbow and sunshine talk, took to the other side of the large bedroom to tend to other less important things.

I for one was praying she'd never stop.

* * *

 ** _~Anne_**

Our first meeting with our Lady didn't go as fabulously as we'd hoped.

Lady America's things had been delivered to the room by one of the young butlers but trying to get any information out of him as to when we should expect her was near to impossible. Her things were here and as I stared at the backpack sitting on the floor the reality of it all hit me. She was actually here. In the palace. I now sat in that corner with my sewing basket trying to keep my nerves steady while Mary and Lucy kept occupied with cleaning and rearranging things that truly didn't need to be. I said nothing, letting them go about things. Every one had a different way in dealing with nerves.

"Do you think she plays the piano beautifully?" Lucy asked, running her fingers over the ivory keys.

"Her profile said she plays the violin," Mary noted with her chin resting on the back of her hand as if she were contemplating Lucy's question further. She gave a shrug. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

It was at this very moment that the door swung open and there she was. Collectively, Mary, Lucy and I gasped. Embarrassed, I bolted to my feet, setting the sewing project on the chair. I should've been better prepared! We moved in unison, standing before our lady.

"Welcome, my lady," I curtsied, trying not to sound foolish and breathless. "My name is Anne."

"I'm Mary."

"Lucy, my lady."

Her greeting was simple. "Nice to meet you all. I'm America." It lacked any of the arrogance or air of superiority we were so accustomed to hearing. Her kind voice did wonders to calm my nerves. She was lovely more so in person than on the _Report_. Her red hair was stunning, and her eyes, bright blue. Her skin seemed flawless and she had the cutest nose I'd ever seen on a young woman. There's no way Prince Maxon wouldn't take notice of her.

"We're very excited to have you, my lady." Mary said.

"Thank you." Her eyes flitted about the room. I swallowed, wondering if she didn't approve.

"Did you have a good journey, lady America?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Yes, thank you." she smiled politely.

After a moment of silence, "Would you like some tea or something to eat?" I offered, seeing we were all standing like four living statues unsure of what to do next.

Lady America shook her head. "No, no, thank you."

"Are you certain? It would be no trouble at all."

"I'm not hungry, thank you."

"Your personal things were delivered earlier." I gestured to the backpack by the foot of her bed. "Would you like one of us to help you unpack or maybe show you about the room?"

She moved towards the bag, picking it up as she said, "That's quite alright. I can manage. I didn't bring much."

Her tone sounded a little sad, as if she weren't happy to be here. I supposed the experience must've had her in a bit of shock.

"Are you sure you don't want us to fetch you some tea, my lady?"

She had laid her backpack on the bed and turned to face us again. "It's alright. I think I just need some time...alone."

"But...I don't mean to sound pushy, my lady, but at least one of us is to stay with you. In case you need anything," I said.

"I just need a little nap. I'm sure you've had a long day, too, getting ready and all. The best thing you could do is let me rest, get some rest yourselves, and please come wake me up when it's time to go downstairs."

Though trying to convince her otherwise, she'd sent us away. Now I was left to deal with the repercussions.

* * *

"I can't understand it!" Mary cried, falling back unto her mattress. We were back in our quarters with no other soul around. "Why would she just send us away? Really! It's humiliating!"

"It will be okay," I tried to comfort, sitting next to a teary eyed Lucy. I felt horrible for Lucy who was absolutely crushed. She'd been waiting for this day and it hadn't been anything close to her expectations. "Maybe she feels uncomfortable. She is a Five. They aren't used to being pampered and waited on."

Mary shot up, anger in her words. "She's not the only Five! So how come _we're_ the only idiots back here?!"

"I don't know! I can't answer that!" I cried out in my own bewilderment. This is not the way Mrs. LaFontaine would handle matters. I was head maid of this group and I needed to preserve a cooler head. I took a breath. My tone was calmer as I began to speak again, "We have to trust what our Lady said. It's been a long day and she needed rest. Look on the bright side," I smiled as I rubbed Lucy's back, "She'll be needing our help to get her ready for dinner tonight, right? She said so herself. Maybe we can break the ice further then. Perhaps she'll be more relaxed."

"Well I sure hope you're right, Anne. This is not the way I thought we would start out of the gate."

 _Neither did I honestly._ "Now, let's get ourselves busy," I smiled, trying to keep their spirits up. "No need to sit around here sulking and blubbering. What do you think her color should be tonight?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Prince Maxon favors blue," said Mary.

"Only problem is, she won't be meeting the Prince tonight. Regardless, we still need to make her stand out. Let the other Selected know she is a prime candidate."

"What about the green dress?" Lucy offered, her demeanor lighter.

"Brilliant, Lucy. I think it will be beautiful against her red hair!" I piped up.

Lucy beamed, the tears drying from her eyes.

I clapped my hands. "That settles it! We'll get the finishing touches on the green dress all done, choose the accent pieces and think about how we want hair and make-up to look for tonight. Let me grab my sketchbook too and we'll go down to the work room so we can look at other fabrics and start thinking about something fabulously special. We'll have the entire room to ourselves without peering eyeballs!" I exclaimed, bulging my eyes.

Lucy fairly jumped off my bed, followed by Mary. I smiled seeing the spark of excitement breathed back into them. I'm sure Mrs. LaFontaine would've been proud of me.

I told Lucy and Mary I would meet them in the work room shortly. First, I wanted to pay Susan and John a visit.

As I left the maid's quarters with sketchbook in hand and the baby comforter I had sewn for John and Susan's little one, I rounded the corner, finding a guard waiting about. I recognized him as Officer Hector. While the servant's hall was mainly for the palace household staff, the guards at times frequented to join us for a meal. It was better than the kitchen. It was there, where on several occasions, Officer Hector and I had crossed paths.

"Good afternoon, Miss Anne," he inclined his head respectfully.

"Good afternoon, Officer Hector. Can I help you with something?" It was unusual for the guards to be found in this part of the servant's wing on days that didn't require some sort of drill or God forbid an actual rebel attack. He seemed unsure as if he should answer my question, looking over my shoulder.

I tried to ease his discomfort with a small smile. "Are you looking for someone?" He was. His face flushed, red.

"Uhhmm…Is Miss Skyler about?"

 _Another one? Asking for her?! Ugh!_ I tried not to show my irritation. How could one girl have so many suitors? His bandaged hand caught my attention. "Oh my! Your hand! It isn't too badly injured I hope." I probed, hoping to hide my dislike for Skyler.

He turned it from side to side. "Just a minor injury. Looks worse than it is," he chuckled slightly. "It will heal soon enough, Dr. Ashlar said."

"Oh. Well...I'm glad to hear it's nothing too serious."

"Thank you, Miss Anne." He bit his lip as his eyes looked past me.

I sighed inwardly. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. All the maids are with the Selected ladies right now. They've arrived today."

He mumbled something under his breath I couldn't make out. "Pardon me?"

"Would you happen to know when she'll be available?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I don't. With the Selected here, who knows what our schedules will be like," I informed. He seemed anxious to speak with her so against my better judgment I offered, "Would you like me to tell her you were here to see her?"

"It would be kind of you, if you don't mind."

"Certainly."

With another nod he bid me to have a "Good day," and was off.

I made my way to see Susan, John and the baby thinking, how on earth did some women have all the luck? Officer Hector was a good-natured, handsome fellow. A palace guard; a Two. Why was he attracted to someone like _Skyler_ and not me? What did she have that I didn't? It wasn't a hard question to answer really. I was certain that frequenting a place like _The Hole_ would widen one's pool of options. And though the rumor mongers had given me more than I wished to ever know about Skyler, I was sure the well didn't run dry there. But such gossip was much more that I cared to know or concern myself about.

I shook my head. Her ways weren't the ways I would ever consider to catching a man. I would never be caught dead in a place like _The Hole_ or entice myself lusting over a man. Not that I had met any to stir such carnal desires in me. I almost felt dirty thinking about it. I shouldn't chide myself. These feelings were normal; yearning for intimacy with a man. I just wasn't sure how this matter was ever going to be resolved if I didn't put myself out there. Maybe I should reconsider. Whatever I was doing was obviously not working!

We returned in plenty of time before dinner to get Lady America ready. I welcomed the distraction. I kept wondering if I should deliver Officer Hector's message to Skyler. Yet, I had given him my word. Still, I couldn't help but seethe with a bit of envy at Skyler. How could someone so...so mean and with such a bristly temperament have so many men groveling for her attention? I couldn't understand it. It was maddening!

But I cast my thoughts aside when Lady America opened the door and greeted us with a gracious smile. I was thankful that she was much more cooperative than she had been earlier as Mary, Lucy and I set about getting her ready for tonight's dinner and the viewing of _The Report_ to follow.

"Are you excited for the _Report_ , my lady?" I asked trying to make conversation. There hadn't been much we had learned since she'd arrived. Maybe she was just a very private person.

"You don't need to call me that," she said, not in a mean way but more with an air of discomfort as if the title didn't fit her. "America will do just fine."

I wasn't sure how to respond. I hid my surprise at her request and offered a smile instead.

Noting I hadn't addressed her request she smiled, "And yes, I am excited."

I wondered if she'd said that for our benefit more than hers but nevertheless I was relieved. I wasn't certain what we could do to make her feel more at ease. There was this invisible wall of resistance around her and perhaps it was her own self-defense mechanism. Everything must be so different for her. I pondered how I would feel if my world had been turned upside down in such a short time?

"Will you be watching?" Lady America asked, scattering my thoughts. She was looking at me as I unfolded the black velvet pouch that housed the jeweled hair pins on the vanity.

"Of course, my lady," I said, then winced to myself. Some habits would be very hard to break.

"In the servants hall, of course," Mary added as she took a hair pin, setting it in place in the soft curls of our lady's red hair . We all knew the _Report_ was mandatory. Unless you were deathly ill you couldn't miss it or there'd hell to pay. "It's where we'll be."

"Oh..." she stated simply.

She still looked a bit somber but once we were all done with hair and makeup and she slipped on that stunning green dress, we stood back in awe. She _was_ a princess.

"Thank you all so very much," she gave a hint of a smile. "I've never worn anything this beautiful."

"It's our pleasure, my lady."

She didn't correct me. Just smiled and turned to leave when Sylvia knocked on the door. Then she was gone. My heart bloomed with pride.

"She looks beautiful!" Lucy gushed.

"Every bit a princess," said Mary.

I nodded. "Every bit a princess."

* * *

 **PLEASE READERS...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! The last chapter only had 1 review and it's VERY discouraging to say the least :(**

 **If you are enjoying this story, please POST A REVIEW! This story might be going away if I don't hear from you guys!**

 **So if you don't want this story to go BYE-BYE I'm BEGGING YOU GUYS TO PLEASE...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: The Selection has begun! All the players are set. Jealousy and growing danger lurk about. How will the palace maids deal with the pressure?**

 **All credit goes to the author.**

 _ **Minor Warning**_ : **For mild adult language and content. If this sort of material offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All other readers please continue on and...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just For Me"  
**

 **Chapter 9  
**

 ** _~ Anne_**

Bodies huddled in groups at all four corners of the servants hall that evening for the _Report_ – maids, butlers and a good number of the guards _._ Some chose to perch themselves on top of the wooden picnic tables now bare of table linens. Some sat on the narrow seats, others stood shoulder to shoulder, eyes fixed on the television screens up ahead. We listened respectfully to the updates but the news we wanted to really hear about and anxiously awaited was regarding the Selected. Like the rest of the nation, we were enthralled. A new princess would be chosen. Aside from the birth of our Prince Maxon which I could hardly remember, being so young at the time, it was the biggest event in almost two decades! And _we_ were front and center of it all!

As soon as Gavril took to the stage, a swell of applause rose from each corner of the room. I wrung my hands, anxious and feeling tense. Immediately as footage of the Selected appeared on screen and Gavril's familiar voice began with, _"Here Miss Celeste Newsome…"_ a loud cheer from the other side of the hall boomed. Her maids. Lady Celeste was a brunette, tall, slender and very elegant. Some of the guards whistled; typical male behavior, I snickered and I heard one of them say she was a model. Great. She was indeed a beauty but I didn't think she looked like a very nice person behind the obvious smugness she proudly flaunted. Well, she _was_ a Two, so no big surprise there.

It seemed that Lady Celeste's maids had set the mood in the room as footage of Ashley Brouillette popped up on the screen. Her maids clapped and cheered. More whistles; a mixture of guards and butlers this time. Gavril gave her a glowing report, calling her demeanor quiet and humble and comparing her to our Queen Amberly. I bristled inwardly and tried not to feel jealous at his words of praise. She would make a lovely princess. Next, was Marlee Tames. This time I groaned inside. She was pretty, and unlike Lady Celeste looked very sweet and likable and seemed very patriotic. I felt a little deflated as Gavril informed that she was an immediate favorite of several people that had been interviewed. It was apparent by a few signs with her name scattered among the crowd.

I didn't linger on that thought for long, wincing in pain as fingers dug into my arm. "There she is!" Lucy cried, bouncing on the tips of her toes. Our Lady America was on screen. My stomach tightened hearing Gavriel's voice through the television say, _"Also traveling with Miss Tames was America Singer, one of only three Fives who made it into the Selection."_

I could see Mary from the corner of my eye pressing her fingers to her mouth, but her cheeks gave away her clownish grin. Our lady looked beautiful, caring. I smiled as they showed a picture of her hugging her father.

But then I wished nothing more than to kiss Gavril through the television screen when he said, _"But we know that castes mean nothing in the Selection, and it seems Lady America is not to be overlooked..."_ I beamed even more at his assurance that she shouldn't be overlooked.

"Damn right," Mary murmured. I giggled inside. I loved Mary's spunk.

And I wished at that moment that I could see Skyler's stupid face.

 _"Miss America Singer is not afraid to get her hands dirty, a quality that many believe our next princess needs."_ I wanted to burst with joy at Gavril's words! But when Gavril noted that these were qualities many believed our next princess needed, Mary and Lucy fairly threw their arms about me, bouncing and giggling like two lunatics. We stumbled into a couple of butlers standing next to us but I didn't care. I felt like jumping for joy myself!

If first impressions were any indication, I think our lady did fabulously for the public to see. The footage had shown her stopping to take pictures and sign autographs, and just naturally speaking to the people. She would make a fine princess.

Once the _Report_ was over, the air in the room crackled with excitement and expectations. Groups mingled discussing the footage of the Selected. It was surreal that all of our preparation, everything we had worked so hard on for the last few weeks would start to make a difference now. The _Report_ made me feel like the starting gun in a marathon had just signaled and that competition had officially begun.

"So, I see your Lady America received some kudos tonight." I sighed. Skyler was now standing in front of me with that aura of superiority she oozed.

I arched a brow. "It was a nice piece, wasn't it?" I wasn't about to let her stomp over our Lady or us as a matter of fact.

"Well, no need of getting your hopes up too high, Anne. After all, the _real_ competition hasn't started yet."

"If I wasn't sure Skyler, I would say you're a little worried." If she wanted to test my confidence, I was going to let her feel just how solid it was.

"Worried? Of what?!" she snickered.

"Oh, I don't know…that maybe Lady America isn't the loser you thought she would be."

"Well...Good thing for the rest of us Anne," she sneered, "that this competition isn't based _or_ won on a 30 second piece of video footage."

I sighed, crossing my arms in front of me. I wanted nothing more than to slap the bitch. "Say what you must, Skyler, but we know our Lady has just as much of a shot as being the next princess as any of the other 34. And I think that after what you saw tonight, you're worried that she might actually _be_ competition."

Skyler's jaw tightened and I knew I hit a nerve but she recovered too quickly for my satisfaction, flashing that condescending smile she had so easily mastered. "We'll see if that's the case soon enough, Anne. I would wish you good luck but...I'd be lying." My hands curled into fists just as she turned on her way. I rolled my eyes hating that she got under my skin. Mary and Lucy joined me.

"What did _she_ want?" asked Mary, a scowl on her face.

"What do you think? To knock the wind out of our sails."

"I hope she knows we're bringing it," Mary glared as Skyler made her way through the crowd.

"And that she can't intimidate us either," Lucy added, making both Mary and me glance over at her with shocked expressions. "We aren't. Right?" she asked, glancing from Mary to me.

"Of course not. We are in 100%," Mary smiled, looping her arm around Lucy.

I hated cutting this little pep session off but we had work to do. "We better get going. Lady America should be up to her room soon after dinner."

* * *

 _ **~ Skyler**_

The nerve of Anne to place that dolled up, low-class, uneducated Five on the same level as Lady Kriss was an insult to anyone's intelligence. _Competition_. Right! As if a Five had any shot at the crown! I wanted to laugh in her face. But I hated to admit that even after meeting our Lady Kriss, I didn't feel super confident either, unlike Marguerite and her Lady Celeste. I wasn't naïve like Anne. I knew how the One's operated. If King Clarkson has his way, there would be nothing stopping Lady Celeste from winning the Selection. Yet, as long as Lady Kriss was standing, I couldn't allow myself to fail. I had plans of my own and I had no doubt that Lady America wouldn't be here for long, that is, if Prince Maxon had any self-respect whatsoever. Then again, his mother had been a Four. Perhaps, the apple didn't fall too far from the tree. I let out a huff of irritation. There was no way in hell I would allow a Five to cheat me out of my chance at the crown. But why was I even worrying?

I _had_ felt relieved at Gavril's report. Lady Kriss seemed on the sweet side and didn't present the mild arrogance I would've expected from a Three. Surely, that would appeal to Prince Maxon. They would be a good match. The docile, little princess and the noble prince. But the sheepish act would only carry so far. I needed Lady Kriss to stand out if we had any chance of winning. I could manage it. Hopefully, behind the cameras she would be prove to be more aggressive.

Right now, though, all I wanted to get back to our room and relax. It had been an insufferably long day. Virginia of course, volunteered to take the first shift with Lady Kriss and I wanted to actually hug the girl for sparing me but didn't. Besides, I was dreading having to spend any time alone with Lady Kriss. I had been a Three once but that was a long time ago and a life I didn't want to remember. What the hell would I even talk to her about? _How to bed the Prince of Illéa?_ Hardly!

Everyone was slowly filtering out of the servant's hall still chatting about the _Report_. _'_ _Where the hell is Virginia?'_ I asked myself, looking about the crowded room. I scanned the room again and rolled my eyes as Ashton and Markson slipped out of the room. I swear, those two must fuck as often as they breathe.

"Virginia..." I growled under my breath. Still no sign her! If I had to end up taking first shift, I would make her pay...dearly!

I turned to head out of the room, making a slow exit along with the crowd. Maybe I was doubting Virginia. As excited as she was about Lady Kriss' arrival, she might've already been on her way to Lady Kriss' room for all I knew. But as the crowd thinned I stopped dead in my tracks. A butler bumped into me and quickly offered apologies. I didn't acknowledge him as the sight before me, froze me where I stood.

Virginia was leaning against one of the far walls and Sebastian's finger twirled around a lock of her hair. He was smiling down at her; that smile that made a shiver run down my spine. My first instincts were to rush over there and grab the idiot from the mouth of the lion but I couldn't help but feel angry. If she wanted to play with fire, fine! I had warned her about Sebastian. She was an innocent and it would only be a matter of time before those hands, Sebastian's filthy hands started wandering to other, more desirable places.

I was ready to turn away but too late. Sebastian's eyes caught mine and he winked. Rage crawled up inside of me and I quickly exited the hall.

I didn't get far when I felt the clamp of fingers on my arm and I found myself face to face with Sebastian. I wrenched my arm from his hand. Bodies walked around, avoiding us as they continued to exit.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

He smiled, that feral grin, his tone smooth, like honey. "Temper, temper there Skyler. I didn't mean to get your feathers all...ruffled."

I let out an incredulous laugh not caring who heard me. I could feel the daggers shooting out of my eyes. "Oh...please!"

"Anytime. Any place, darling."

"Don't hold your breath." I moved to walk around him but he blocked my path.

"Your little friend? Virginia?" he cocked his head in the direction where Virginia had been but had magically disappeared, "I'm going to have fun breaking her in."

"That isn't any of my business." I countered, hoping the fierceness in my voice would convince him. His grin widened instead. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. _'I don't care,'_ I told myself. I couldn't make myself care. Sebastian was vile and disgusting but he wasn't one to be crossed. If I showed any sign of weakness, he would use it against me. I had already shown too much the night dragged Virginia out of _The Hole_. It had been a mistake, one that hadn't come back to bite me in the ass yet but one I knew he had scented like a bloodhound.

He simply smiled at me and ran a hand down my arm. I shrugged it off.

"I like your fire, Skyler. I'm not done with you...yet."

I pushed passed him, feeling like I had just been stripped naked before him. I buried his words, the images of Virginia with Sebastian deep down. I didn't care. I couldn't make myself care. Caring was dangerous and I wasn't in any position to save anyone.

* * *

 _ **Anne ~**_

Lucy had laid out the very feminine green nightgown on Lady America's bed. We chose to go with green again, liking the way it made our Lady look on television. We weren't sure what her favorite color was but it would be one of those things we'd get to learn eventually. Hopefully anyway. She could go home as soon as tomorrow. But our emotions were still riding high after the _Report so_ I brushed the troubling thought away and continued making preparations.

The bedtime routine was one of my favorite. We hoped to make it as relaxed and enjoyable for Lady America. Once she returned from dinner, we immediately went about preparing her for a good night's rest. The three of us were still abuzz with excitement, inquiring of the evening's events as we pampered her along, not rushing the process.

"Did you meet all of the other girls?" Mary asked regarding the contestants as we moisturized her skin and brushed her hair.

"Yes, I got to see them all" she replied.

"Were they very chatty?" Mary followed up with a smile.

"No. They weren't very talkative."

That wasn't surprising. Guessing they were probably sizing each other up.

"Did you enjoy the food?" I inquired, trying to veer away from the topic of the other girls.

"Yes, dinner was fantastic."

Lucy asked had she met the prince? Lady America replied that she wouldn't meet the prince until tomorrow as we helped her dress. Lucy blushed. Perhaps she'd hoped for a random, chance meeting with the Prince. I though, felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. I could only imagine how she was feeling about meeting Prince Maxon face to face.

I asked if she was tired after such a busy day, my fingers pinning the final touch to her nightgown, her silver name tag. I had to say, the jewelers did a phenomenal job on those pins. It just glowed against the green background of her nightgown.

"Yes, I am very tired." Her answers had been concise, not detailed in the least but we wanted to chat her up nonetheless, hoping she'd warm up to us a bit. I wasn't sure it was working.

Having finished our duty, and to our dismay, we were again being sent away as Lady America said, "It would really help me wind down if I could have some time alone."

Neither of the three of us replied. We must've looked disappointed because she quickly added, "You're all very helpful. I'm just used to spending time alone. And I've been swarmed with people today."

"But Lady Singer, we're supposed to help you. It's our job," I gently protested. I was head maid of this group and I had to make sure our Lady was being attended to per our instructions from Mrs. LaFontaine.

"I do appreciate you all, and I'll definitely want your help getting started tomorrow. But tonight, I just need to unwind. If you want to be helpful, some time to myself would be good for me. And if you're rested, I'm sure it will make things better in the morning, right?"

She was tenacious, I had to give her that much. Mary, Lucy and I looked at one another. "I suppose so," I acquiesced.

But Lucy, to my surprise spoke up, though she looked nervous telling Lady America, "One of us is supposed to stay here while you sleep. In case you need something." I was proud of her.

"If I need anything, I'll ring the bell. It'll be fine. Besides, I won't be able to rest knowing someone's watching me."

We glanced at each other again, uncertain if we should allow this at all. It was strictly against protocol.

"You're supposed to obey my every command, right?" said Lady America.

I knew where she was going with this. We all nodded.

"Then I command you all go to bed. And come help me in the morning. Please."

I smiled. Regardless of her caste or whatever anyone else thought of her, she wouldn't cower away. She was a fighter. And would be competition.

"Yes, Lady Singer. We'll see you in the morning." We curtsied and left the room quietly. I took one last look at Lady America before closing the door.

* * *

We headed back to the maid's quarters, disappointed, although this time, we weren't the only maids there. Each maid's quarter, housed twenty-four beds. Some of the beds were stand-alone twins while others were stacked into bunks. We had enough room not to be on each other's backs but sometimes I longed for the privacy of my own space. Our quarters were always spotless as Mrs. LaFontaine required. Beds were to be made and no personal items left strewn about. We were each given a trunk to keep personal items, not that many of us had much but it was really the one personal part of each of us we could keep private.

Our maid's quarters housed Mary, Lucy and myself; Skyler, Ashton and now Virginia. Lady Ashley's, Lady Marlee's, Lady Bariel's, Lady Tiny's, and Lady Tuesday's maids shared the common living space with us. Most were an agreeable bunch though a few were on the wild side like Skyler, who had an infectious influence and not always for the better of things.

"How come the three of you are here?" asked one of Ashley's maids. Of course we knew the question was unavoidable. We had already received several inquisitive looks which we ignored. "Isn't one of you _supposed_ to be with your lady?"

"Yeeess," Mary hissed, sitting on her mattress. "But our lady requested solitude tonight so we can only respect our lady's wishes."

"Hmm…interesting," she merely shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Mary frowned, noting the rather accusatory tone.

"Just what it means. Interesting." But before another word was spoken, she walked away.

"And out, come the cat's claws," quipped Mary in a low tone.

"Don't worry about it." I turned to sit on my own bed, bending over to untie my shoes. I couldn't wait to shower and slip into bed. It had been a long day and I was grateful to be able to sleep in my own bed.

It would be interesting indeed to see how this competition would test one's character. I had no doubt that the devious, manipulating, calculating sides of people would in time manifest themselves. However, the question was how soon would the backstabbing begin? Especially when the prize was a title and a crown? I wondered how many of the Selected ladies were here fighting for Prince Maxon or just the throne? And I wondered how quickly their thirst to win would filter down to us?

A peal of shrieks broke my train of thought.

"What?!" cried no one other than Skyler, her voice carried like the shrill clash of two cymbals in my ears. I looked in her direction as she laid flat on her stomach on Ashton's bed, wearing only her underwear, her legs hanging off one side. I never understood how she could just lounge about in her bra and panties. Indecent. She held something in her hand.

"Oh, my gosh. Ashton Lynne. You damn slut!"

Ashton snatched whatever she was holding, tucking it away in a bag that looked like a gift bag. "It was a gift!" Ashton declared, not overly embarrassed but she was never one to broadcast her business.

"Let me see it again!" Skyler demanded with a chuckle and Ashton threw it back at her. She caught it one-handed. It looked like a bra.

A few of the other maids, those who either died to be a part of Skyler's little group or others that were merely curious enough, gathered to see what the fuss was all about.

"Isn't it divine?" Skyler asked, now kneeling on Ashton's bed, pressing the bra over hers. There rained a chorus of _"Oooh's"_ and _"Ahhh's"._ Some asked to feel it while others just gawked. "Is it from _that_ secret admirer?" I heard her ask Ashton.

"I will neither confirm nor deny."

"And matching panties too," someone said. Laughter echoed from the little band that had gathered as some other unmentionable things were uttered.

"You'd think they'd never seen a bra before," I murmured.

"It's not just the bra, Anne. It's everything else that goes along with it," Mary smirked.

"I know." I didn't mean to sound bitter. I liked Ashton but she was another example of a maid who had managed to nab an admirer. Now, what she had done to get such a gift? Well, there wasn't much to guess at. But no one would tell. We all wanted the same thing. What separated people like Skyler and Ashton from the rest of us is that they took chances. I wasn't a risk taker. I guessed I had no one to blame but myself for that.

I grunted, remembering the message I had for Skyler. Why did I even volunteer?

I waited awhile until the group dispersed and approached once Skyler and Ashton were the only ones left.

"Anne!" greeted Skyler, now sitting on the edge of Ashton's bed, her arms propped behind her as she leaned back, one leg crossed over her knee; and still only in her underwear. I hated to admit it, but she had it all in the right places.

"I wondered if you would come over." She wore that smug smile on her face, the one I wished to slap every time I looked at her as she began to bounce her leg. "Then again, knowing how _proper_ you are, I…"

"I only came over to deliver a message." I cut her off not needing to hear any of her insults.

"A message?" She crinkled her brow almost seeming uninterested.

I took a breath. "Officer Hector…"

At the mention of his name she groaned and fell back on the mattress. Her breasts stood like two rounded melons. I hated her.

"What did _he_ want?" she demanded, inspecting her nails.

"Be nice!" Ashton reprimanded, throwing a pillow at her head.

To my growing irritation, it was obvious Skyler didn't appreciate the fortune she had been blessed with. Must be nice to shoo away male callers having as _many_ as she did.

"He only wanted to let you know he came by looking for you."

"Pssh! Well, he didn't need to waste his time," she rolled her eyes.

I didn't mean to huff at her statement but it came out before I knew it.

Skyler shot up, sitting up on her elbows. "If you're so interested, Anne, you can have a go at him."

"Not my type."

"What _is_ your type? I've never seen you with a man. Have you ever even had a boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business."

She sat up even straighter and I could see the killer instinct in her eyes. "Why Anne, now I'm intrigued. Have you ever even kissed a man before?" The smile she threw my way clearly was meant to make me feel embarrassed.

"Not as many as you have I'm sure." I had been kissed...once. Though I didn't want to admit it, her jab stung. "At least my virtues are quite intact."

My insult didn't have the effect I was hoping. Skyler laughed. She leaned back on her hands as she had been before and shaking her rounded breasts, said, "Don't hate the player, Anne; hate the game."

"Whatever." I turned, headed back to my side of the room.

Skyler's words played in my mind over and over.

Later that evening, I stood in front of the floor length mirror in the dressing room wearing my standard issued undergarments. Cotton underwear and simple white brassiere– No frills. I couldn't help the sight she'd burned in my brain of her voluptuous, slender body. No wonder she didn't have a problem attracting a man. I never saw myself as sexual or provocative. I wasn't overly curvaceous or blessed with a generous bust line but I didn't think my body was…unattractive. But under layers of fabric, who would know? But then again, hadn't Skyler and Ashton...Marguerite and several others been able to attract the male gender under layers of the same fabric? I knew I didn't have the equation correctly in my head. I wasn't flirty or coquettish. I didn't bat my eyelashes or twirl my hair. That sort of thing wasn't me. I didn't even understand why women acted that way! I wasn't about to sink to that level of primitive behavior. And pondering further on that vein, I could see why I was still without a man.

* * *

 _ **~ Hector**_

Lucky me. I had the _privilege_ of guard duty tonight so trying to stay focused even amid the stillness of the palace was proving difficult. My thoughts were consumed with one person. One girl in particular. That raven hair, those wild, chocolate browns and that laugh that perked my ears and sent my heart racing every time I heard it. I could see her face clearly, even now as I stood here, rifle draped over one shoulder. I had removed the bandage from my hand at least for appearances sake. The last thing I needed was to give away any hint of an injury in case of a rebel attack. At least the pain was nothing but a dulled throb. It wouldn't stop me from using my weapon, if need be. I could certainly manage a little discomfort for the next few hours. But that throb was a reminder of why I was standing here. I had punched that damned wall and had been _assigned_ or the way I saw it, _punished_ with evening guard duty. But it was worth it. I had had her in my arms. I had kissed her and she kissed me back. I didn't image that. Skyler had actually kissed me back! I felt a smile tug my mouth at the memory. But then she pushed me away and ran from me. What the hell had happened?

I needed to talk to Skyler but with the Selection girls now here, I wasn't sure when I'd have a chance. Nevertheless, I had had every intention of speaking with Skyler after the showing of the _Report_. I saw her there, heard that beautiful laugh that made my insides feel a jumble. But she didn't look in my direction. Not once. I wondered if Miss Anne had relayed my message? I had willed Skyler to at least acknowledge I was there. Maybe if I made eye contact, she would see a need to talk to me too. But will and all, she never looked my way.

Who the hell was I kidding?! Frustration welled inside of me. Who was I in comparison to Sebastian? Of course she wouldn't spare me the time of day when a guy like Sebastian was hot on her heels. I let out a huff through my nose. I had a death wish. That's what I had. But, damn it! Why should I back off? And even as I asked myself that question, the answer was swift...' _Because you want to live!'_ The voice inside my head cried. Sebastian would no soon back off himself before making sure I was buried 6-feet under.

Hearing approaching footsteps, I straightened up, stiffened my back and squared my shoulders. My eyes were the only part of me that moved, quickly catching the form of Prince Maxon. I jutted my chin, schooled my features. I couldn't appear...distracted. It was well known that the prince had a habit of milling about the palace during late evening hours. He passed, glancing briefly in my direction. He looked a little restless. Perhaps he too needed a quiet moment to think about his life. What would I do if I had 35 girls fighting for my affection? I could only imagine how overwhelmed I would feel. I snickered. I didn't have one girl or _any_ girl. And the one girl I wanted didn't even think I was worth her time.

I was starting to feel a bit sorry for myself but I snapped out of my brooding when I heard it. A female voice.

* * *

 **PLEASE READERS...DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **Thank you to all that REVIEWED for Chapter 8! I was ready to dump this story but because of your reviews I will keep going! Thank you! Thank you!**

 **See my message for all who reviewed on the "REVIEWS" message board.**

 **For the rest of you that are reading and not reviewing, please contribute! It's important for writers to know your opinions. We LOVE to hear from ALL of you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: America causes a ruckus. Markson reveals some intimate thoughts. And two guards find themselves playing a very dangerous game. **

**All credit goes to the author.**

 _ **Minor Warning**_ : **For mild adult language and content. If this sort of material offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All other readers please continue on and...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just For Me"  
**

 **Chapter 10  
**

 _ **~ Ramsey**_

"You're lucky Sebastian didn't kick your ass, Ramsey. What the hell were you thinking?!" Recen's voice was low as we carried on our conversation in near whispers. We were on guard duty.

I gave a huff of dismissal at the question. "Answer me this. Does Sebastian hold a license to every skirt in this damned place?" I seethed as we both stood at the glass doors that led to the gardens outside. I supposed it wasn't the worst post. At least it gave me something more interesting to look at as moonlight made its ghostly path over the cement benches, rose bushes and trimmed hedges of the palace gardens. It was better than staring at a solid wall of nothing for an entire shift or a hanging painting that at times I swore would shift its gaze at me.

My companion shifted from one foot to the other. "All I'm saying is don't get on his bad side. It's not going to go well for you if you do. Especially where _that_ one is concerned." He pointed his staff in the direction of the maid's quarters.

I knew who he meant by _that one_. Skyler, of course. I brushed him off finding the eerie shadows cast by the moonlight more interesting.

"Are you even listening to what I'm telling you?"

" _That one_ ," I said with emphasis, turning my attention back from the darkness outside to look Recen in the eye, "doesn't _belong_ to anyone. She's fair game just like every other female in this place."

"Whatever you say."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said, my brow knitted tight. I took a step forward. "You act like Sebastian is King Clarkson himself. He's a big nobody...just like the rest of us. And he's not the only one that doesn't bleed. If things come to that..."

"Shut the hell up," Recen hissed and shoved me once in the shoulder. "These walls got ears. You keep talking like that and it'll somehow find its way back to him."

"So what?!" I huffed, leaning a bit closer, not hiding the irritation in my tone. "I am sick and tired of everyone pussy footing around him and kissing his ass as if he's some goddamned prince!"

Recen sighed. "All I'm telling you is watch your back, Ramsey."

"I can take care of myself." He regarded me for a moment and only shook his head. I stepped back to my spot.

"Sure."

"Thanks," I answered wryly.

Recen let out a slow breath.

"What?" I asked, the word clipped as I shot fiery darts in his direction. "If you have something to say, say it and then shut the hell up."

"Look, it's none of my business but I thought you and Marguerite were..."

"Aarh! Marguerite! She's a nice girl...a nice piece of ass okay. A very, very nice one. But Skyler is the one I want."

"You want her cause you can't have her."

"Wanna bet?"

"So what're your plans then? Marriage? I hope that's where you're headed since you're so hell bent on getting yourself killed for her."

"Marriage?! Hell no!" I gave a low laugh. "She's got a really nice package. Have you seen that rack on her? And I wouldn't mind taking a look up those skirts and getting a mouthful of that."

"You're an ass you know that?"

"I would take that as a personal insult but since..."

Our conversation came to a jarring stop as we heard footsteps hurrying, no, running in our direction. But they sounded different, lighter, slapping sounds like the runner was barefoot. Recen and I shot a glance at each other, my fingers gripping the staff I held.

"What the hell is that?" Recen muttered.

We didn't have to wait long for the answer when a young, red headed female barreled into us as I blocked the door. Her eyes were wide as saucers, frantic looking. I had never seen her before and by the way she was dressed, I quickly gathered she must be one of the play things reserved for the prince.

Too bad. She was quite pretty. Those big blue eyes sparkled like two bright sapphires. But, even I knew better than to mess around with this doll. If Sebastian would put a knife in my back for Skyler, my head would no doubt be on the chopping block come morning light if I even crossed the line with this precious little thing. No matter how scantily clothed she was.

So I did what any good guard would do. "Excuse me, miss," I sternly said, "you need to go back to your room." Why the hell didn't any of the other guards stop this girl?

"No...no. I need...outside." Her eyes shot up to me and her breaths were tight as if she were trying to suck in air.

I looked at Recen for some help and seeing my scowl he added as he stepped closer to the girl, "Miss, you need to go back to your room now."

I gave him a _'Thanks for nothing'_ look.

"Please," she gasped, her slender form shaking. I only shook my head.

The top of her head barely reached my chin and she smelled of sweet vanilla. I dipped my head to look at her more closely and bit the inside of my cheek. Dealing with emotional females had never been my strong suit. Thankfully, this time Recen proved more helpful as he said, "I'm sorry...Lady America, is it?" I wondered how he knew her name until my eyes flashed to the glittering silver pin on her nightgown. "You need to go back to your room."

"I...I can't breathe," she stammered and fell into my arms as I blocked her way from the door. My staff clattered to the marble floor as I caught her. Recen grimaced as her fingers curved, feebly raking, clawing at the sleeves of my jacket. This girl was a lunatic. I felt instantly sorry for the prince.

"Let her go!" The order clanged through every bone in my body. And the order came from none other than Prince Maxon. _Shit!_

"She collapsed, Your Majesty," I quickly explained. I could already feel my hands, my brow start to feel clammy as I held the girl, one of his Selected in _my_ arms. "She wanted to go outside."

"Open the doors," he commanded, his voice laden with authority.

"But...Your Majesty..." Opening the doors at this hour of night was strictly against protocol. But the prince stood there, features like stone as he repeated, "Open the doors and let her go. Now!"

"Right away, Your Highness." It was Recen that spoke, moving towards the door, the keys in his hand clanking as he worked the one into the lock. The double doors pushed open and the smell of night and jasmine flowed into the entrance on a warm breeze where we stood. I adjusted my stance as the girl shifted in my arms trying to stand. Before my next breath she was already through the doors, walking on the smooth gravel path towards the garden.

The three of us stood at the door watching the girl stagger like some drunk. I kept my face neutral although I couldn't help admire the lithe form the moonlight had revealed under the flimsy gown.

"As you were." Prince Maxon's tone, laced with warning snapped me to. Recen and I simultaneously cleared our throats. Well, at least I wasn't the only one drooling. Training took over and turning away from the scene we faced into the hallway in time to be greeted by the stares of a few guards that had gathered to see what the commotion had been about. One asked if all was alright? I shot Recen a sideways glance and he merely jerked his chin as if he himself were warning me to mind my business and keep my mouth shut. When it came to the Royals we all knew it was best to remain blind and dumb.

"It was nothing. Just a minor disturbance. Get back to your posts," he said, pulling the doors ajar behind us. A couple of guards stretched their necks towards the garden, curious as to what this disturbance had been. Recen pinned them with a death stare and they quickly dispersed muttering amongst themselves as they returned to their assignments.

I wasn't sure how long Prince Maxon had been out there with the girl but it didn't seem like His Highness was in any sort of danger from the lunatic. No screaming or yelling. I would be lying if curiosity wasn't pricking me. Recen must've noticed my restlessness and said, "Don't even think about it."

"What do you think they're doing out there?"

"That's none of our business. Leave it alone."

I didn't dare look over my shoulder. I was probably already knee deep in shit since I was the one the Prince saw with my hands on the girl in the first place. Damn my luck! I wondered what sort of punishment he would deem fit for my sorry ass.

While I was trying to think of a million excuses as to how I found myself with my hands on Royal property, the glass doors opened. Prince Maxon entered and turning towards both Recen and myself said, "She needs a moment. If she's not in within half an hour, _kindly_ urge her to come inside." The Prince looked me straight in the eye then he turned his attention to Recen making sure both of us understood the seriousness of his words. I got the message loud and clear.

"As you will, Your Highness." Recen and I replied in unison.

He took a moment to study our faces as if not wanting to forget who we were. We stood like two stone statues. I was holding my breath, swallowing my anxiety.

"It would also behoove you to refrain from mentioning this to anyone. Understood?"

"As you will, Your Highness." We bowed our heads at his command.

"Very well. As you were."

In a heartbeat the Prince turned and was on his way.

"What does behoove mean?" I asked Recen.

He muttered under his breath, "It means to mind your damn business, asshole."

* * *

 _ **~ Markson**_

I laid on my bed in the Officer's quarters I shared. My roommate had been on his way out for his shift when I returned hours after the _Report_. I yawned and stretched as the moon light filtered through the slats of the partly closed shutters, content to lay here and not having to report until tomorrow afternoon. I relished quiet moments like these. I could think of pleasant things. My parents, my sisters, my friends, my dog back home and of course, Ashton. I felt a smile creep over my lips as her face came to mind. My chest heated and that warm, fuzzy feeling coursed through the rest of my body. This is what it felt like to be in love.

I had tried sweet talking her into sparing me another hour in our hidden lover's nest but she sweetly rebuffed my efforts as she slipped back into her slip. "I can't!" she giggled as I nuzzled her neck, softly biting the bare patch of skin between her neck and shoulder. "I have the morning shift with Lady Kriss. And I have to get some rest, you scoundrel!" I chuckled, easing back unto the mattress, my arms cradling my head as I watched her dress, taking careful notes of every inch of her beautiful body.

I remember the first time I laid eyes on her. I had frequented _The Hole_ before but had never noticed her, not until that fateful day she'd joined our table for a hand at poker. I cocked a brow, inviting the innocent, little gal to take a seat. She cocked a brow back at me, smirking as she took her place at the table of eight. Her green eyes struck me as they glowed like a feline's, hinting of mischief.

"Thank you," she said, sitting across the table from me.

I threw her a crooked smile, the glass of whiskey dangling between three fingers. She was striking I admitted once I got a good look at her. I wondered if the rest of her was as pleasant under the maid's outfit she wore.

"You play poker before?" I asked smugly, jerking my chin.

"A little." She didn't seemed bothered by the put down.

"Just so you know…" said the guard to my right, leaning a bit more forward, "this isn't any child's game. We play for keeps. There ain't no crying at this table."

"I'll keep that in mind." Her eyes narrowed into slits as if she were taking on the challenge.

I chuckled a little and those eyes flicked back in my direction. She wasn't intimidated as she stared right back at me. That little voice in my head was already shouting for me to run. I ignored it.

After the ante, the cards were dealt, and as her hand reached out to grab her set of five, "Last chance," I warned.

She merely glanced at me, and swept them up, fanning them out. "Alright then. Don't say I didn't try to warn you there, miss."

Chips started to clink in the middle of the table, forming a nice little pile. A few players chose to discard a couple of cards, getting replacements. I took the opportunity myself. My eyes were intent on the little doll across from me, as she discarded two. Grunts and hisses floated as players threw their cards down or shook their heads as they folded.

My hand was pretty good, a vast improvement; strong enough to win. "I'll call it." I threw in the chips to cover, loving the sound they made as they clanked on top.

Four of us were left playing the hand, including the little lady before me. She played with the chips between her long fingers, stacking and restacking them. She counted her bet and threw her chips in to the pile. She raised. She had to be a good bluffer. I chuckled again but she didn't flinch, just kept her eyes on her cards. The smile I previously wore, widened as two more players folded and now looking at the remaining competition, this was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

"I'll call." My eyes settled on the minx as she worried her bottom lip with her front teeth. They were a nice set of lips, I remembered thinking.

"Well? We don't have all night, miss."

She cocked a brow at me, then pushed all of her remaining chips in to the pile.

"All…in."

Suddenly, I felt hot under the collar. She had to be bluffing. I wasn't about to be showed up and not by this little gal. I huffed, feeling the full weight of eyes around the table now on me. "Alright," I covered, throwing my chips in. We stared each other down as I snapped my cards down on the table.

"Full House."

Her shoulders slumped and a little breath of disappointment followed. I couldn't help the wry chuckle I offered in return. Congratulatory pats pounded on my shoulders from the guards flanking me. A burst of laughter resounded from my apparent victory and I winked at her with smug satisfaction. But as I reached for the winnings, my hands already on the pile of chips, she placed a solid hand on top of mine.

My eyes shot up to hers. "How ungentlemanly. You haven't even seen my hand…" she said. She set her cards down against the worn and stained surface of the wooden round table. I blinked. Once. Twice. A straight flush. I tried to swallow but there was a knot in my throat. "Now…" she smiled sweetly, "Get your hands off my damn money." I looked at the cards again. Spades. My eyes narrowed. How fitting. As black as her heart, no doubt.

The table erupted, a maddening chorus of hooting and hollering. My face burned hot. I've suffered my share of loses before but this one seemed to sting a bit more. My jaw tightened. I could feel the pressure of my clenched teeth straight up through my temples. It's not that I minded losing to a woman. To think of it, the only one woman to ever wallop me this badly was my older sister but she had taught me the game. She didn't count. But this little witch...

She pouted at me. "Ohhh…there's no crying at this table…remember?" She mocked.

"Beginner's luck," I scoffed. "Next round!"

That beautiful mouth flashed a wicked grin at me and I knew I should've walked away right then.

But I didn't and that had been the beginning of the end for me. As that night went along, not only had she claimed a whole week's worth of my wages, she had also laid claim to something I had sworn never to give to anyone. I hadn't realized it until I couldn't get her out of my mind. I tried distracting myself with others but she was there in my memory banks; constantly mocking me, constantly calling me out, grinning wickedly at me. Those piercing green eyes, those luscious lips, that mane of silken ebony, that spirit of an unbroken mare. She had tethered me somehow. So, I foolishly started on her pursuit. Once I had taken that first step I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, I had been blindsided. I wasn't sure if it was infatuation or lust. It couldn't be love. Definitely not that. But love was just around the corner. She didn't melt as had the others. Didn't fall into my bed as I had expected. Instead she kept giving me the cold shoulder and looking uninterested. That was a blow my ego couldn't take. But it wasn't my ego that had been struck. It was my heart and she had hit a damned bulls-eye!

There was no boyfriend, I had been informed which was excellent news. But I had to change my strategy. I slowed things down in my pursuit. I would have notes delivered to her, or leave little notes where I knew she would find them. Flowers and chocolates followed along with little tokens letting her know she was the one I kept thinking of.

Eventually with time and patience, every time our paths crossed, I could feel this powerful charge between us and it wasn't one sided any longer. I could see there was a crack. Damn, she had been so resistant! But patience had paid off and we started to talk on friendlier terms. Then there was our first official date after a third month in pursuit- a moonlit picnic in a little nook of the Royal gardens I had secured with some help from my friends. I scored high marks for the effort. Then a second date followed. Then, a third and others thereafter. Things started to change. And every time I was without her, I felt incomplete.

The first time we made love under the stars, I thought I was about to fall to pieces. I had been her first lover. I held her tightly in my arms, our bodies covered in sweat but our souls bonded. I felt it then. And I knew there was more to us than just this moment. I could see forever. And forever was the only thing I wanted now. Ashton was not going to get away so easily. I loved her with every crevice of my being. I've planned on asking her to marry me again. I just have to make sure the moment is right. I can't afford to fuck this up again.

* * *

 _ **~ Anne**_

"Miss? Are you awake?"

Lady America moaned into the pillow. "Noooo."

I could hardly hold back the laugh that escaped me and apparently neither could Lucy or Mary as our lady groaned, "Is it morning already?"

"That it is. Now...come on Miss. We've got to get you ready. Today is the bid day!" I encouraged to her rise by tugging the bed sheet and was glad she didn't put up much more of a fight as she lifted her head from her pillow, greeting us with a smile and not a scowl.

Bright sunlight set her limbs into motion as she made her way to the bathroom stretching and yawing.

Once we had ushered our lady to her bath, something curious caught my attention– dirt stains on the hem of her nightgown. I felt my brow crinkle in question and noted the same expression on Lucy's and Mary's faces. Our eyes met for a flash but none of us dared ask even as my own heart slammed in my chest. The feeling that a white elephant had just barreled into the room was palpable. But our lady also chose not divulge details of her soiled nightgown so we ignored the obvious and went about our task of helping her undress. The nightgown fell into a pool of material at her feet along with the questions buzzing in my head and once she was ready, stepped into the warm, scented water. Lucy has the task of helping her bathe while Mary and I went about getting her dress, shoes and make-up ready.

After her bath, I dried her hair, pulling half of it up with some blue ribbons she had brought from home. Thankfully they accented well with the flowers in the day dress we had made for her. Mary did our lady's makeup which was perfectly light and didn't drown out her striking features. And Lucy applied a vanilla scented lotion to her arms and legs while I busied myself laying out the collection of jewelry pieces she could choose from in front of her.

Her eyes surveyed the array of pieces before her but said to my reflection in the mirror, "Can you please pass me that box?" It was a small box sitting on the vanity; one of the few personal belongings she had brought along with her. I handed it to her. She smiled as she opened it and took out a tiny necklace with a songbird dangling from the chain. It was silver and the design of it simple but the smile on her face warmed me. It must've been a special token from someone dear to her heart.

"May I?" I asked.

Lady America merely smiled and set the necklace in my palm. I draped it over her neck, securing it with the clasp. It fell just at her collarbone and she rested a hand on it, her fingers lightly brushing over the pendant as if she were communicating with the giver in a silent exchange.

"How about some earrings?" I suggested. I wasn't surprised that she chose the smallest pair in the collection. Somehow her simplicity made me smile inside.

"Well...let's take a look at you," Mary urged her to stand once we were all through.

I couldn't help the smile on my face. She was elegant and far from ostentatious. Nevertheless, I had no doubt she would brighten up that room as soon as she walked in. The Prince would have to take notice!

"I guess I'm good to go?" she said, returning our smiles.

"We do wish you well, my Lady!" Lucy chimed, her hands trembling slightly.

"America...please."

We curtsied and smiled at her as she turned to leave for breakfast.

We stood quietly for a moment. Mary, however, broke our silence and was the first to ask the one question that had hung over our heads all morning like an anvil ready to drop.

"How do you suppose she got dirt on her nightgown?" Mary retrieved Lady America's nightgown from the basket of used towels and clothing that had sat by the foot of her bed and was now holding it in her hands. We looked down at the sullied hem.

"I don't know…" I voiced with concern. What could our lady had been up to last night? We had been too afraid to ask and so we didn't.

"No one is allowed outside the palace after curfew," Lucy pointed out. "Especially with the rebels…" her voice trailed off with a tremor shaking her. I placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder seeking to calm her. I knew her thoughts would quickly get away from her.

"However she got dirt on her nightgown our lady didn't seem fit to share with us so if it's her secret, then it needs to be ours too," I concluded.

"Secrets? Oh, I love secrets!"

"Virginia! Do you not ever knock?!" Mary reprimanded through gritted teeth.

I took the gown from Mary's hands and shoved it under the soiled towels before Virginia noticed.

"The door was open!" she gestured. "If you wanted to keep things a secret then maybe you should close it next time. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I smiled. "And you don't need to apologize," I said, hoping to distract from the subject. "So how was your lady's first night in the palace?"

"I suppose fine. Though, she didn't require much attention," she shrugged.

"Well, imagine that!" Mary quipped.

"Oh! Lady Kriss isn't like that at all! She's actually really nice. Didn't want me fussing over her much. We stayed up quite late talking about books," she smiled. "She's very smart. Did you know both of her patents are professors? She thinks she would like to teach too, but that would change if she becomes our next princess, of course." Mary and I glanced at each other. I felt a tinge of jealousy that Virginia knew so much more about Lady Kriss in such a short period of time than all three of us combined had learned about Lady America.

"She even offered to help me improve my reading if I really wanted to. Said she would teach me. Isn't that great? I think her and Prince Maxon would be a perfect match! Wouldn't it be just fabulous if she married him? Then I could say I lived a fairy tale romance!" Virginia gushed. I couldn't say I shared her enthusiasm.

"Now don't get carried away in that head of yours," Mary quipped, picking up the basket of used towels from the floor. "You can't go marrying off the prince quite yet."

"I know this is a contest. Still, I can't help to wish it though." She paused, then added, "Please, don't hate me for wanting Lady Kriss to win. I mean... I hope your lady does well too. I...I really do."

I believed her but a part of me hoped Lady Kriss didn't fare as well. Mostly because we wanted Lady America to win and partly because Skyler would flaunt her victory for all eternity and Lord help us all!

"Do you think there is really such a thing as love at first sight?" Virginia asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Skyler thinks it's stupid."

Mary's brows crinkled. "Of course she would."

"What do you think, Lucy?" Virginia asked, trying to engage her in the conversation.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't think I'd be the best person to ask about that." Her tone was solemn. Then Lucy turned without another word towards the bathroom.

"Did I say something wrong?" Virginia asked once Lucy disappeared.

"No. There are just some things Lucy is very sensitive about. She'll be fine," I said, giving Virginia a small comforting smile.

* * *

 _ **~ Ramsey**_

"Just keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking, alright?" Recen said as we headed to Sebastian's office. We had the duty of reporting anything out of the ordinary no matter how minor to our commanding officer and he reported to Sebastian. It wasn't a surprise that we had been summoned soon after our shift ended to elaborate further on the incident last night. I was not looking forward to it and Recen, knowing about protocol all too well, weighed our options which in reality were basically, none.

"What if somebody saw? He'll know we'll be falsifying a report. You yourself told me that the walls around this place have ears!" I murmured under my breath as we took the stairs down to his office.

Recen shook his head. "For someone who was mouthing off last night about kissing Sebastian's ass you sure seem to be quite ready to do so."

"I'm thinking about saving my own ass, okay? What about if he already knows about the girl and catches us lying to his face? He won't think twice about locking us up in the slammer."

"We're not going to lie...just bend the truth a little."

"He'll see right through it! And I just don't want him taking..."

"Look, Ramsey!" Recen whirled on me once we reached the bottom of the stairs. We stood eye to eye and he pressed a hard finger into my chest. "All I know is that we have a direct order from the prince himself. We. Don't. Say. A. Word. Got it? The prince knows who we are. You saw how he studied our faces. If word gets out about that Selected girl, guess whose asses are going to get shipped off to the front lines or worse, discharged from the palace! We would be caste-less to boot so I'm going to take my chances with Sebastian. My family needs me here and I swear, Ramsey if you so much as breathe...I'll put you in the ground myself. "

"Save the threats, alright. I won't say anything but you know Sebastian can see right through a man. Just be careful what you say. I'm putting my ass in your hands."

"Trust me. I don't want my hands anywhere near your damned ass."

We passed along a few guards perched against the wall leading to Sebastian's office, each waiting their turn to speak with the head guard either to give a report or address some other issue. Sebastian left most of the day to day business to his most trusted officers who in turn delegated responsibilities to lesser ranking officers. Still, there was nothing that went on in the palace that Sebastian wasn't privy to. At least that's what had been drilled in our heads since day one.

"Officers Recen and Ramsey reporting, sir," Recen stated as we stood at attention before the massive oak desk covered in papers and folders marked _"Confidential"_. Sebastian didn't look up from the papers he was reading merely grumbled for us to get on with it.

One of his trusted guards leaned over and whispered something in his ear. At his words, Sebastian straightened and met our eyes. I swallowed as he scanned our faces, my eyes glued to the wall straight ahead. Like Recen had warned, his stare was like a lion on the prowl ready to pounce on his next meal. Sebastian inhaled a deep breath and eased back into his chair.

"So," he started, a slight thin smile cracked his lips. "I was told there was some sort of disturbance last night at your post. What was this disturbance exactly?"

I could feel the dark, pitiless eyes piercing right through me. My heart slammed in my chest and I was glad I wasn't going to do any of the talking. Leave it to Recen to tighten the noose around his neck. If it came down to saving my ass, that's what I was ready to do.

I didn't dare look over at Recen who said, "One of the servants had an attack last night...wanted to go outside." A twist. Not an absolute lie. "We attempted to stop her but the prince..."

"The Prince?!" Sebastian's voice crooned and he rocked back in his chair. His thick arms folded across his chest.

"Yes, sir. The Prince told us to let her outside."

"Did he now? And what was this...you said, it was a her...a female then? Well, what was her problem?" he asked, smoothly.

"She said she needed air. She needed to go outside. She was in a panic." Truth.

He seemed to chew on Recen's words as if sifting through them like a bandit seeking to find some hidden jewel of information. I tightened my jaw. Recen had kept his answers short. To the point. Perhaps that would be enough to satisfy Sebastian's curiosity. I was wrong.

"And since when does the prince interest himself with the rabble?" At that question he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk.

"Sir?"

"Why this sudden interest by the prince in this servant girl? Or perhaps she was no servant. Other guards reported a young female running through the halls late last night."

"I suppose it could have been the same girl, sir. I cannot confirm or deny it."

"And what made you believe she was a servant?"

"By her appearance, sir." Now that was a total lie.

"How did His Highness get involved in this situation in the first place?"

"The prince happened to come upon the scene. The girl was in a panic and His Highness intervened." Truth, truth, truth!

"Hmph. And then what?" It seemed that his interest had spiked and we were sinking into deeper shit.

"He gave the order to let her outside. We did not question his Highness, sir."

"And did the prince then take his leave?"

"No."

"No? Well then..." Sebastian continued, "please don't hold back any details. Let's hear the rest." The hairs on the back of my neck stood. We were treading dangerous ground.

Recen swallowed but kept his cool. "His Highness spent a few minutes outside with the girl."

"And _what_ was he doing?"

"We don't know. He told us to remain at our posts. We did."

"And how long would you say the prince was with this girl?"

"Fifteen minutes, perhaps?" Recen replied.

That was a fair estimation but I wasn't sure where Sebastian was headed with this line of questioning.

"And you..." he said looking at me, "anything you'd like to add?"

I felt as if a pointed knife was being held against my spine. I took a steadying breath, not taking my eyes off the back wall. "His Highness ordered us not to speak a word of it. To anyone." I felt Recen shift. It was the one truth that might save both our asses.

Suddenly, a wry snicker shot from Sebastian and he shook his head in amusement. "Of course, he did." He muttered, "Didn't think the boy had it in him." I took a chance to glance at Sebastian. His eyes sparked as if caressing some sort of deep secret only he was privy to know. "Guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree after all." He rubbed his chin and leaned back fully against his chair. I was pretty sure Sebastian had an entire treasure trove full of uncovered skeletons he could use to his advantage and the Royal family apparently was not exempt.

"Perception is misleading, men. I won't fault you for it. I can appreciate your loyalty to the prince." He regarded us for a few moments. "But you also well know how I like to keep a pulse of everything that goes on in the palace." He paused, "For our Majesties safety, that is."

"Yes, sir." We responded in unison.

"Dismissed."

And with that one command we turned and headed out from the office and out from maw of the lion with both our asses in one piece.

* * *

 **For those of you who reviewed for Chapter 9...see my message to you on the "REVIEWS" message board!**

 **Reviews again were very scanty! If you want this story to continue leave a REVIEW! Let me know that you're reading. I'm trying to keep this going for you guys but it's proving pretty difficult. I'm just not feeling much of the love here. I'm going to need to start prioritizing which stories to focus on so this is really up to you readers!**

 **Please contribute! It's important for writers to know your opinions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Tensions are high as the Selected meet Prince Maxon while hope hangs in the air for one guard and a maid rethinks her lot. **

**All credit goes to the author.**

 _ **Minor Warning**_ : **For mild adult language and sexual content. If this sort of material offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All other readers please continue on and...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just For Me"  
**

 **chapter 11  
**

 _ **~Anne**_

After the cleaning, dusting and tidying of Lady America's room was completed, the three of us returned to our quarters. To say we weren't nervous about our lady's first meeting with Prince Maxon would be a blatant lie. We knew Lady America was beautiful but not having had much interaction with her since her arrival made the three of us extremely uneasy. She struck me as quite unsure of being here at the palace which I guessed was normal but what seemed odd is that she appeared somewhat disconnected for a girl, a Five, with such a once in a lifetime opportunity laid at her feet. The spark of excitement and joy I would've hoped to see didn't sparkle in her eyes. She looked almost sad. I wondered if she wanted to be here at all? Maybe her discontent would come through to the prince and she would be sent home. I was worried. Very worried.

"Will you quit pacing, Mary?! You're making Lucy nervous." Lucy shot me a half grin since I was obviously deflecting my own jittery nervousness on her. It was no use. I felt like breakfast was churning in my belly and threatening to make an unpleasant appearance. Attempting to ease my own worry, I turned back to the sketch book in my hand trying to concentrate on a new design. The effort to busy my mind from what was happening in the Great Room however, proved fruitless. With every second that ticked, I wondered if Lady America was speaking with the Prince at this very moment. I wondered what she would say, what his Highness would ask and I hoped and prayed she had clever answers. And then there was the matter of the soiled gown. What _had_ she been doing out of doors last night? I felt a cold streak rush down my spine.

Mary's pacing only added to my stress level so much so, that I irritably scolded whisper-like, "Mary! Please! Sit down!"

"I can't help it!" she groaned, as she paced back and forth between the lengths of our beds. "Do you realize at this _very_ moment," she said in a quieter tone so the others about wouldn't hear, "Prince Maxon is meeting with the Selected? What if he doesn't like her? What if she isn't pretty enough or elegant enough or refined enough since she's a Five."

"Good lord, Mary! You're giving me a headache." I rubbed my temples, having placed my sketchbook next to me on the bed.

"I don't think we're the only ones on edge," Lucy commented. She was right.

Our quarters, one of five habitations, housed twenty-one maids. The tension in the room was palatable. There was a distinct uneasy air. Hushed chatter in the form of private conversations between one maid to another or from clusters that had gathered to share an opinion floated around us. There was constant movement too as if standing or sitting still was now a capitol offense. Maids were coming and going, some busied themselves with mending or working on some small project. Others had left to the work room or had returned to their lady's room awaiting their return after the meet and greet. As I looked around at the anxious faces I wondered what would happen to us as Prince Maxon began to send lady's home? I wasn't ready for reassignment.

We decided to leave our quarters in hopes of finding a little more peace in the common room. I grabbed my sketchbook, Mary brought along the beading work she labored on on a gown and Lucy her knitting. As long as our hands were busy it might help distract us.

It appeared the move to the common room was a good idea. There was only one other body casually lounging on one of the couches, feet tucked under the skirts of a maid's uniform with a sketchbook, similar to mine in hand. It was Marguerite.

We greeted her but she merely grumbled a greeting in return, her eyes fixed on the sketchbook. Marguerite was a sweet girl in her own way but just as she was sweet, she was equally as mischievous. If I had to describe her, she was the perfect balance between Skyler and Ashton. No wonder she had fit so well in that group. But now since that trio had been split up by Mrs. LaFontaine, bad blood ran between her and Skyler leaving Ashton in the middle. I didn't envy Ashton for it.

Mary, attempting to break the ice and certainly curious but much bolder than either Lucy and me combined, asked, "So how did it go with your lady? Aren't you assigned to Lady Celeste?"

"Unfortunately," Marguerite grumbled again, not lifting her eyes from her sketchbook. The pencil in her hand moved over the paper in what appeared to be shading motions. Without much encouragement she blurted, "She's an absolute bitch!" A direct statement which rang like a bong. The pencil stopped as her eyes met ours.

"Can you believe she had the gall to complain about the linens on her bed? On her first night?!" she exclaimed rising to her feet. _"'These are too scratchy. I only sleep on satin or silk. Fetch me some new sheets.'"_ She mimicked in a tone and gesture I could only imagine coming from a Two. I cringed but at the same time thankful it wasn't us having to deal with her Lady Celeste. "But of course my Lady," continued Marguerite, in a sweetly mocking tone, "Let us _fetch_ those for you straightaway and forgive our insolence for not pampering your spoiled little ass! Ugh!"

"What did you do?" Lucy asked aghast.

"What needed to be done so we could survive our first night! Fortunately for us, we got our hands on a set for Miss High and Mighty. Talk about high maintenance."

"Well…maybe it'll get better?" Lucy offered.

"She's a Two! Not likely," she scoffed.

"Who knows? Maybe one night is all she'll have," Mary smirked.

Marguerite quirked in return, "Oh, forgive me," and placing a hand on her chest, "Did I mention she's a Two? And beautiful." She shook her head. "I don't think the Prince would be stupid enough or blind enough to send her home. It's all about the presentation, you know? And Lady Celeste is all presentation."

No words rang truer. We all knew she was right and those very words made the knot in my stomach tighten. With competition like Lady Celeste how much of a shot did Lady America really have?

I took in a breath, my palm flat against my stomach. "We have to trust the process and Prince Maxon, right?"

Marguerite made an incredulous sound. "I love your optimism, Anne. Forgive me if I don't share it. For all we know, we could be looking at the next Princess."

I sighed. "Well...I have to believe it works. We were blessed with Queen Amberly. And she was a Four."

"We better hope so for all our sakes," said Marguerite as Mary caught sight of the drawing she must've been sketching when we walked in.

"What are you working on?" Mary asked, taking a closer look. "That's beautiful."

A slight smile etched over Marguerite's lips. "Really? Do you think so?"

"Absolutely."

We all gathered to take a look as she showed her work detailed in colored pencil, the drawing labeled with handwritten arrows pointing to each part of the design.

"It's my latest idea. I'm hoping the jewelers will be able to construct it. That's if I can get them to look at it."

It was a beautiful design. A necklace formed of a round-cut sapphire stone set on white gold filigree according to her specs.

"For your lady?" I asked.

"Hell no!" she cried. "I would die before I put any of my designs on that spoiled brat. Besides, she'd probably scoff at it anyway if she knew the real designer."

"Too bad. It could be an opportunity for you. You're very talented," I added.

"Well, I don't wish to be a maid forever." There was a slight pensive look on her brow as if she'd thought about her lot a million times over. And in a moment where there had always existed walls so thick surrounding her, she lowered them just enough for us to glimpse what hopes she held fast. "I would love an apprenticeship with the jewelers. To be able to create beautiful things and see my work on display. Maybe even to be so honored for Queen Amberly to find my designs beautiful enough to wear. That would be my dream." She blinked away what seemed like tears. I felt like she had just touched us with a part of herself she kept private. I lifted my hand- maybe a tender touch to reassure her that dreams were possible even for us but that same hand instantly dropped back down upon hearing Mary's voice.

"You would need to be a Five to do that, you know?" Mary pointed out the obvious making Marguerite's eyes narrow. The walls shot up in the blink of an eye. The dream that had clearly shone in Marguerite's eyes a moment ago snapped shut like a door being slammed in one's face. I felt my heart sink.

"Thanks, Mary," she glared then rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying…"

"Just shut up!" Marguerite slammed her sketchbook closed and turned to leave. She didn't look back and was soon gone.

"Was that necessary?" I scowled. No one should have their hopes dashed like that.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded," Mary lamented with a sigh.

I shook my head and went to find a seat. "I'm sorry!" Mary cried.

As we settled around the table I couldn't help to think of Marguerite. We all had dreams and aspirations. We all wanted to be more than what our castes restricted us to be. It was frustrating. We were, all of us, Marguerite in a sense- Intelligent, smart with our hands, smart with figures and planning. We could own our own shops, conduct our own affairs. Be independent. But there was also reality; that dark reality that crushed our dreams. And it kissed us goodnight as we turned out the lights and bid us a good morning each day we rose. This was our lot. Unless you had the means to buy-up or marry a guard, there weren't many career choices for the maids of the palace. The castes were unfair, we knew, but even so, I had to keep believing.

"There you are, Anne!" A male voice cried as the door to the common room burst open. It was Justin, one of the young butlers. His cheeks were a bit flushed as if he had been hurrying to get someplace.

"Where's the fire?" Mary asked wryly.

"No fire. Yet, anyway. But maybe one's starting!" His smile was wide as he sat in the chair next to me. He seemed antsy, like his skin was the only thing holding him together. "I got some news for you." He leaned in as if he were revealing some great secret even though we were the only ones in the room. He sat there grinning and yet not saying a word.

"What?!" My eyes widened like saucers, feeling a mixture of irritation and anxiety at his body language.

"Tell us, Justin!" Lucy perked up.

His grin widened into a big smile, giving us a view of his nice teeth. "Seems like your lady's made an impression…quite _the_ impression on the prince."

"WHAT?!" We all cried in unison.

Mary was the first to speak immediately afterwards. "What...WHAT are you saying, Justin?" He only continued to smile, baiting us. It worked. "Justin, I'm going to rip your head off if you don't say something!"

"Okay!" he paused, as our eyes anchored onto every word about to spill from his mouth.

"The prince and your lady made a bet."

"A bet?" Mary cast a frown. "Justin, you're not making any sense."

"Look, I was there alright. Heard it all. Prince Maxon called on _your_ lady," he stated, pointing at us, "in front of all the others asking her how she was enjoying the food. She said the food was excellent but the strawberry tarts would make her sister cry. The prince asked if her sister would really cry…over the tarts, you know, and your lady confidently answered that her sister would…"

Mary, Lucy and I were on the edges of our seats, listening to every syllable. I felt I was going to leap out of my chair!

"So, the prince asked if she would like to wager money on it," he chuckled.

"What did she say?!" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I'm getting there. Hold your horses," he quipped. "Well, since your lady didn't have money to wager, the prince asked her to barter. I almost lost my shit, excuse the language," his eyes flickered to our faces but he continued on, "when your lady asked the prince what _he_ wanted!" His voice rose to a pitch.

I gasped. "Was she so forward?" I think blood drained from my face.

"Balls she's got, that's for sure! But wait. It gets better!" Justin shifted in his seat. "Prince Maxon countered asking your lady, what did _she_ want?"

 _"_ _AND?"_ Mary impatiently asked.

"Will you let me finish, woman?" He frowned at Mary. "So…as I was saying, your lady says, _"'If she cries,"'_ that is, her sister, _'"I want to wear pants for a week.'"_

"Oh my Lord!" My hand flew to my chest. "What did the prince think of that?" I asked, then bit down hard on my bottom lip.

"He seemed quite amused by the whole thing! He said that if the lady's sister didn't cry, your lady would owe him a walk around the gardens _tomorrow afternoon_."

It was as if diamonds had exploded from a cloud and started falling from heaven and rained on us! Mary, Lucy and I screamed, hugging each other and squishing Justin in between all of us.

"Justin, I want to kiss you!" I laughed.

"Well, I'm not stopping you."

I clamped my hands on his cheeks and laid a solid one on his lips. In my excitement I forgot how improper that was but I didn't care. Justin wore the biggest grin.

"Well…" he chuckled, his face a bit red, "Prince Maxon dispatched me to go have a parcel of strawberry tarts made to send to the lady's family and someone's got to wait to see if the sister indeed cries. So, I best get to it. I thought you may want to know though."

"Justin, you are the best!" Mary kissed him. Lucy only hugged him briefly in her shy manner.

"Ladies, if you'll pardon me. I've got some strawberry tarts to fetch."

Once Justin was gone, we couldn't help our euphoria and we all screamed and hugged again.

It was the best news of the day!

* * *

 ** _~ Hector_**

My shift over, I trudged my sorry ass down to the servant's hall. Overnight duty always made me twice as hungry but my reason for heading to breakfast was due more to expectation than feeding my growling stomach. I was hoping most of all to see if Skyler would be there. I had the morning off, no drills, thank God, a small mercy after last night. There had been some sort of commotion by the garden doors...something about a girl I was told but the details were fractured. Some guards said it was a rebel spy caught lurking about, others a servant girl that had lost it but whatever the case, I didn't care for further details and the incident didn't have any bearing on my post. I had further heard a rumor that Prince Maxon was involved. I should've been more curious about it I supposed, having seen the Prince last night but I was too tired to care. Whatever had happened, it had been handled. All was good.

I stepped into the servant's hall which was as usual, full of lively chatter and the clatter of utensils against plates, the smell of bacon in the air and coffee...yes! Coffee. The aroma of food made my stomach growl louder. Hanging my rifle on the rack, I walked over to the tables lined with food. One thing for sure, as guards, we were very well fed.

"Good morning, Hector." The perky voice of Brandy Sullivan greeted me; always with a radiant smile. When I first arrived at the palace she always made it a point to greet me at breakfast and every time placed an extra biscuit on my plate. Of course, Masterson, a close friend and fellow guard had made it a point to tell me that an extra biscuit meant she wanted to fuck me.

"It's obvious, man. It's a clear sign that she wants _you_ , my friend, to butter her biscuit, if you know what I mean." I remember him teasing me.

Brandy was cute. A petite blonde with pretty blue eyes and freckles. She worked in the kitchen but never looked haggard or tired. And at seventeen, had the fortune of being blessed with curves in all the right places. But, blondes weren't my thing. My friend's opinion was that it didn't matter what color hair the girl had, it made no difference in the dark or between the sheets. Still, at their encouragement I gave it a shot. We shared a few dances, kisses, among other things but never a bed. And then when I saw Skyler my whole world changed.

"'Morning, Brandy," I greeted with a friendly smile.

"I heard about your hand. Are you alright?" she said, noticing the bandage I had wrapped around it again.

I flexed my fingers. It was still a bit swollen and ached with a slight throbbing that I didn't show. "It'll be alright."

"I have a tonic. I made it myself with natural herbs. I can give you a small bottle to help with that swelling if...if you want to stop by and get it."

Was that an invitation? And for more than just the tonic? Sure sounded like one by the husky tone to her voice and the gleam in her eyes which made me hot under the collar. I cleared my throat. "Dr. Ashlar gave me some stuff...but thanks."

"Well, if you change your mind...you know how to find me," she smiled, and placed that extra biscuit on my plate.

"Thanks."

"See you tomorrow, Hector."

I simply nodded and moved along until my plate was filled. Finding my usual spot and company, I slid my plate on the table where I was greeted with the usual barbs we would hurl at one another in good fun. Of course I had been prepared for it since my assignment last night was a direct result of my unfortunate incident with that damned wall.

"Attacked by any more dangerous walls, Hector?" One of my friends, Spencer, said looking up at me with a mouthful of potatoes.

I shook my head. "Nah. But I had your sister pinned against one."

A roar of laughter and "Ohhh's!" boomed from our group as I settled on the bench.

"Fuck off," he snorted, snatching the extra biscuit off my plate and tearing it in half, shoved a piece into his mouth.

The banter quickly shifted to the garden door incident as a few of my friends speculated what had been the source of the disturbance.

Masterson, my good buddy from my home town who was quickly shooting up the ranks said, "Look, all I'm saying it's that it's no big deal. Had it been we would've been on alert."

"But still...a girl?" A guard named Riley who hailed from Hudson added.

"Yeah...my point exactly. A girl. How much damage can they really do?"

"Lots. Just ask Hector here," quipped Spencer. Laughter ensued at my expense.

"Funny. Asshole." I frowned.

Masterson rested both elbows on the wooden picnic length table. "Who the hell knows the truth? Maybe she was out getting her kicks last night, got caught."

"You were on duty last night, Hector. What do you think?" asked Riley.

I shrugged, shoving a forkful of eggs into my mouth. "Didn't see nothing and besides, I don't care. Like Masterson said, had it been a real threat, they would've sounded the alarm. Especially with the Selected here."

"Alarm? You mean the one that's been broken for months?" Spencer huffed.

It was true. The alarm had been taken out by a rebel attack and still hadn't been fixed.

I shrugged. "No matter. We would've been warned."

"That's deep shit right there," said Riley. "We're setting ourselves up for disaster."

The conversation quickly morphed to the new batch of recruits we had been waiting to arrive. We needed the support, that was certain. With the rebels getting bolder and the efforts of our men outside the palace trying to snuff out their bases, their informants or any sympathizers, we were running a bit thin here at the palace. And now, with the Selected here, it was already making us all feel tense. Yet, there was a buzz of excitement about the Selected which as I listened while I ate my plate of eggs, bacon and home fries was not short on the size of breasts, asses and how damn lucky Prince Maxon was to have 35 virgin pussies at his disposal. There was already a pool going around as to which of the Selected would become the new princess. I took a couple of bets. It was a nice easy way to earn some extra money. But my mind wasn't on gambling really. My thoughts were trained on Skyler and that infernal kiss. I surmised I couldn't be too far off-base. She _did_ kiss me back. She had! So there had to be something, even in the smallest degree starting to at least smolder. Damn it! But I had to be sure and yet I was apprehensive.

Was my apprehension unwarranted? I thought I would be a pretty good catch. I was a guard at the palace, a Two to boot. I wasn't conceited but I thought I was handsome, not the specimen of an Officer Markson but I wasn't bad to look at. I was a fun-loving guy. And a devil in bed, from what I'd been told. Yet for some reason, Skyler was not taking the bait. She said I bored her. I wasn't sure what she meant by that but I couldn't just wait around to figure it out. I needed to do something to turn the tide.

Feeling weary from the night before and disappointed that Skyler had not been at breakfast, I headed up to my quarters to clear my head. I was hoping too I would avoid much of the commotion tearing through the palace like a tornado now that the Selected were here. My respite was short-lived. I felt restless and a humming in my veins made me anxious to move about. I had to do something to clear my head of Skyler. Maybe hitting the workout room would help ease my tension. I needed release.

I threw off the sheets. Laying here thinking of how to change things wasn't really helping move things in the direction I wanted them to go. I had to take more initiative. Skyler wasn't the type of woman who was attracted to men who didn't know what they wanted. She liked a man who knew it and took charge. Like Sebastian. I smiled as something clicked. That's why she had responded to my kiss! I had taken charge. If I wanted her to be my woman, I knew what needed to be done.

With renewed enthusiasm, I took a shower and got dressed, leaving my quarters to look for Skyler.

Lady Luck as I would have it was on my side.

"Damn it!" she cried, stopping in the stairwell as we intersected. She held a basket of crumpled linens. I guessed she might've been headed down to the laundry. Her gaze told me she wasn't pleased at our inadvertent meeting.

"Just my luck. I was on my way to find you," I informed, unfazed by her glare. I wasn't going to mention she never returned my calling on her, leaving a message with Miss Anne. That would sound too weak and desperate.

Skyler looked down on me as she stood one step above me.

"Must be your unlucky day then. I have no time…for _you_." I bit back a chuckle. Even in her state of irritation I thought she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my eyes on and not even Brandy Sullivan's tonic could quench the desire I felt deep in my bones. She moved aside to pass by me but I blocked her path with an arm.

She sighed and attempted to do the same on the opposite side. I blocked her again, this time with my injured hand which she noticed right off.

"What happened to your hand?" Her tone wasn't concerned, merely curious.

"Got into a little altercation the other day after…" I turned my body, corralling her against the wall, both of my hands firmly gripping the railing on either side of her waist.

"After what?" she hissed, but I noticed her eyes fell to my lips.

"After you so rudely ran off." I pressed against her as she used the basket like a shield between us. I could see her chest rising and falling harder.

"You mean after you assaulted me?" The dark pools of chocolate looked at me intently. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her just as hard as I had that day.

"That's pretty harsh," I smirked. Taking a chance at a knee to the groin, I leaned in closer. "I thought we were merely…getting to know each other better," I whispered in her ear.

Turning her face slightly so that I felt her breath brush against the side of my jaw, goosebumps covered my arms. I had to fight every bone in my body not to grab her. "Well…" she uttered, matching the level of my whisper, "I wish you better luck next time then."

Before I could recover, as tingles ran wild through my body, she'd pushed herself from the barrier of my arms and ran down the steps.

I gripped the railing with a tight hand, trying to steel myself against the dizziness I felt, watching after her as she disappeared. Regaining my senses, I felt encouraged. Although brief, it had been the most interaction she'd granted me. I didn't get a knee to the nuts or suffer any other physical injury. And she did wish me better luck next time. That was progress. I'll take it.

* * *

 ** _~ Marguerite_**

"Don't talk to me!" I walked quickly, almost in a light run as I headed back to my quarters.

"Come on, Marguerite!" Ramsey called after me. I had had the unfortunate luck of running into him when I left the common room. As if my day couldn't keep getting worse.

I was already feeling highly aggravated from Lady Celeste's incessant pampering demands and just when I thought I could find comfort in my talent, that sliver of hope I held on to had been squashed. I clenched my jaws at Mary's comment. I wasn't going to cry. Not in front of Anne and her friends…not in front of anyone. I was stronger than this feeling of hopelessness that shadowed me, even as I replayed Mary's stinging words in my head. I didn't have any bad feelings towards Anne, Mary or Lucy. They seemed like nice enough girls. And even when I was friends with Skyler who couldn't for the life of me stand Anne for whatever reasons, I remained for the most part, neutral to their little feud. Those two just seemed to butt heads like two rams in combat.

Ramsey caught up with me, taking hold of my arm. I snatched it back. "Don't touch me! Ever!" I glared at him, clutching my sketchbook to my bosom. I was breathing hard and didn't want to be bothered. Especially by him!

"What the hell did I do?" He asked, both palms facing me in defense.

My eyes narrowed. "Don't take me for a fool, Ramsey. I've had it up to here with you and your lies," I gestured with a flat hand over my head.

"Lies? What lies?"

I merely huffed and stepped around him. If he thought he would sweet talk himself out of this one he was sorely mistaken. He swiftly stepped in front of me. "If you don't get out of my way, I swear I'll make sure you're wearing an ice pack for a whole week!"

"Marguerite…" he said, smoothly, reaching out to touch my arms. I shrugged them off. Damn him! Damn my body for betraying me! My name on his tongue always triggered a flicker of desire. "What's the matter?"

That question doused any smoldering desire lurking in my body. "What's the matter?" It was incredulous he would even go there. "You have the nerve to ask me, _'What's the matter?'_ If you don't know then you're a bigger ass than I could've possibly imagined." I shoved him in the chest, sketchbook and all but he barely budged, his masculine form stood solid like a brick wall. Damn, it made me want him but I shook my thoughts and started off again. He didn't let me get far.

"Alright…I was wrong. I admit it. You didn't show and…"

We had planned on meeting at _The Hole_ but with only a couple of days before the Selected arrived, I had been swamped with preparations.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to meet you," I reminded him angrily. "So you think that gives you license to flirt with Skyler or with any other girl?"

"It was an impulse, darling. I had a few shots…I wasn't thinking straight."

And why her, of all people?! I wanted to shout at him but didn't. I had to reserve a bit of my dignity. It was bad enough I had to live with all the talk of the incident afterwards. "I'm just sorry Sebastian kicking your ass wasn't thorough enough for me." He cringed. I wanted to hurt him but Ramsey's character was like an iron shield. A person like Sebastian could injure him physically but a person like me? The rush of satisfaction I felt at my words thrilled me. They hit the mark but he recovered all too quickly.

"He didn't kick my ass, alright? It was a little shoving match. Nothing more."

Why was I even listening to anything he had to say? With a voice as soft as honeyed butter, "I'm sorry," he said. "You're right. I...I was being an ass. I was upset. I shouldn't have gone there. I know."

"I thought we had something. If I'm not your girl then so be it. But I'm not going to be just a piece of ass for you either."

"You're not, sweetheart." I didn't believe him and he sensed it. "You're special to me. You know that, right?" He'd never said he loved me. Had never made any promise. The sex was fantastic but other than that, we had no planned future even though he'd hinted we might. I was so confused, so conflicted about things.

He pulled me into his arms, nuzzling my hair with his nose. He ran his open hand down my back. Even through his reassurance, his caresses, I wasn't blinded. Ramsey was a rake, a skirt chaser and I knew deep down his words were like chaff in the wind. But at the moment I didn't care. Being in his arms made me feel valued. Made me feel good. I needed something solid; something to hold on to.

I looked up at him, to those green, smoldering eyes. "I'm sorry, Marguerite." And the way he said my name, lit a torch inside of me straight to my core. "Skyler doesn't mean anything to me. I am a total fool for it. You believe me?"

I gave a little nod. Liar. If I didn't know him any better, I would've believed the sincerity in those green orbs that mocked me. I couldn't have expectations any longer. And at that moment I resigned myself not to have any. I didn't need Ramsey or any other man to change my destiny. My life was in my hands.

"Come on." I tugged his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To escape."

I should've felt used but I didn't as Ramsey plunged himself into me harder and harder with each thrust. His hands cupped my naked bottom perched on the small table. His groans filled the little linen closet I had dragged him into. He felt good and I needed to feel good, to forget things at the moment. If Ramsey could use my body for release, I could in turn use his as well. And as I kissed him, hot and heavy, my fingers fisting his hair as he came inside of me and as I panted, my orgasm quivering around him, maybe…maybe Skyler had been right all along. There was no such thing as love. Love was a four letter word only fools believed in. And I was tired of being a fool.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter!**

 **I am still having fun writing this story but I'm asking you readers to let me know what YOU think! Please leave a REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:**

 **Eliminations begin!**

 **How will Maxon's decisions impact the maids? Will a fork in the road mark imminent doom for one of our favorite couples? And which guard will finally have to pay the Piper?**

 ** _WARNING!_** **For mild sexual content and language. If this sort of material offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All others please continue on and...**

 _ **Please, enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just For Me"  
**

 **Chapter 12  
**

 ** _~Ashton_**

 _"What are dreams?"_

My mother looked down on me sweetly as she tucked me in bed. I was eight years old and it was the one time of the day that I had her all to myself. Just the two of us. Her warm eyes crinkled at the corners when she smiled at me.

 _"They are sweet things, my darling,"_ she smiled.

 _"Do they come true, mama?"_

She pressed a kiss to my forehead. _"Some. But not all."_

 _"But if you really wish them to come true...do they?"_

She gave a small laugh. _"So many questions."_ I looked at her expectantly. _"Yes, my darling. Sometimes they do."_

I sighed.

I had given up on dreams a long time ago; that is, once I finally accepted the reality of my life. There would be no prince charming to save me from this hell. My girlish dreams had been locked away in some dark, forgotten place in my heart as I resolved to find joy in this gilded cage because this...this was my life.

Dreams were nothing but fantasies spinning tall tales in your mind; fairy tale endings with a happily-ever-afters at the end. Nonsense, I assured myself, pushing back against them. But, dreams are sneaky little beasts. Persistent little bastards that they are. They keep lurking about, gorging themselves on ridiculous, girlish ideas. And although I knew this I heeded their call. I cracked the door. Instantly, I felt the arms of hope start their tender, lulling caresses. By some miracle I had been touched by a spark that had resurrected those long forgotten thoughts. Because dreams made you feel light and happy as if you floated high above on your own private cloud. Dreams made the days seem hopeful. They touched you like magic making you look at the world so differently than you had before; as if anything and everything was a possible.

I didn't use to dream. There was no need for fantasy. I had accepted my place here. My life...here...in this gilded cage.

But now when I fall asleep I dream– Of a man with dark hair and warm chocolate eyes. His features sharp and masculine. His body solid; chiseled in sinewy muscle. The scent of man and sandalwood. A scent I could pick out blindfolded in a crowded room. He comes to me every night and I welcome him with open arms. "Am I going crazy?" I asked myself. _"No, Ashton,"_ a voice deep inside me replied, _"You're in love."_

Desperately. And Markson, like a bandit had been guilty of stealing my heart and now it felt too big to contain in the skeletal frame work between my breasts. I was going crazy with want and need and I felt greedy. I wanted Jeremy. All of him in every measure. I could spend hours cradled in his arms, listening to the baritone of his voice rumble against my ear as I pressed it against his bare chest. I could hear myself laugh at his silly, corny jokes and I could spend an entire night, both of us naked, making love. He did it all for me. He was perfect. A dream etched now in reality. My heart swelled. How the hell did I get myself in this deep?

Yet, reality had a funny way of snapping a mind out of the heavy fog of wonderland. And sometimes reality was a cruel bitch.

And as news started to pour in from the Great Room, I was reminded just how a dream can be brought to ashes in an instant. It was a wake-up call. I couldn't allow my silly dreams to stifle my reality not even when perfection was in my grasp because nothing was guaranteed issue in this world...nothing.

"I can't believe our lady was let go," lamented one of Ashley's maids. We gathered around in the hall outside Ashley's room, trying to console the trio that would leave our company for reassignment.

It was most shocking! We all believed Ashley Brouilliette was classic princess material. She was a Three, stunningly beautiful, educated. Her sudden exit– well, it threw us all for a loop!

"Seems Prince Maxon _does_ know what he wants," Skyler stated, wryly. Sometimes I wished she would show a compassionate bone. It's not that she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Eight.

Eight ladies had been cut on the first day! It shook every one of us to the core. We weren't expecting such a drastic turn of events so quickly. Here was reality. Just like that, with one spoken word Lady Ashley, a prime candidate had been sent home. This was indeed a wake-up call. This wasn't a fantasy. This was real life and obviously Prince Maxon was taking this quite seriously. It made me sickly aware of how fragile one's dreams truly are. I was shaken.

Having Markson back home these past few days had been nothing but glorious. I was happy. He made me happy. And still a part of me scolded me for losing focus. As much as I wanted a future, a life with Jeremy, deep down that prickling feeling inside my gut reminded me I was no different than Lady Ashley.

Had she dreamed of catching Prince Maxon's heart? Had she imagined walking in the gardens with him, having private conversations or stolen kisses? Had she dreamed about being his and his alone? Had she imagined him getting on one knee and proposing? Had she thought of his children, heavy in her belly? All of a sudden I felt anxious. Her dreams were no different than mine but just like that, _Poof!_ Yes, I couldn't lose focus.

But the news only got more dire from there. Rumor had it that Lady America had entered into some playful wager with the prince. Although the details were somewhat sketchy, nevertheless, the bees nest was severely stirred at that. It didn't matter. This was bad news for all of us and even worse was the sting that Lady America had caught the prince's eye so early on. Skyler's discontent, though fairly contained, I could see was gnawing at her. She wasn't happy about this unfortunate development since the "Five" had survived the first cut and apparently seemed to have found favor with the prince. I wasn't thrilled either but this was nowhere near a done deal. Pushing aside my own personal debate I still had a job to do. This news, shocking as it was steeled me with a new determination. It made me want to fight for Lady Kriss that much harder.

 _'It's a wild ride so…buckle up, daughter,'_ my parents had warned me. They had resided in the palace during King Clarkson's selection. This was a road full of twists and turns. And from this morning's news they hadn't been exaggerating! No one should feel assured in their place. Not even Lady America.

Skyler and I made our way back to Lady Kriss' room followed by Virginia. Anne, Lucy and Mary were conveniently nowhere to be found. Virginia scowled, her face crumpled with worry as I sat on the edge of Lady Kriss' bed next to her. Skyler paced the room. She did that when she was agitated. I could feel the ripples of fury eminating from her. We pondered our thoughts in silence for a moment until Virginia plopped backwards on the mattress with a groan.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit." I looked at her as she pressed a hand to her abdomen. The poor girl was drained of color, looking ghostly pale.

Skyler only rolled her eyes as she bit down on a fingernail. "Just be glad it wasn't our lady that got the boot," she hissed.

"I don't think I can take it. Look at my hands!" Virginia shot up, holding her hands in front of her. I could see the steady shake. "I don't think I can take these eliminations!" She flopped back on the mattress once again and groaned.

"It will be alright. This isn't over by a long shot," I tried to reassure, rubbing her arm.

"You're damn right, Ashton." Skyler took a deep breath and stopping, stood a little straighter. I could see the wheels turning in that head. She drummed her fingers on her lips as if she were trying to solve some sort of equation. "How do you suppose that Lady America was able to get the prince's attention so damn quickly?" She anchored her hands on her hips.

"Maybe she dazzled him with her character!" Virginia uttered wryly.

Skyler huffed with a wave of a hand. "Oh please. She's a Five. How much character can she _possibly_ have? Really now! He sent Lady Ashley home! He sent a _Three_ home and kept a Five?!"

"She's the only Five left!" added Virginia. That too had been confirmed.

"She obviously did something right," I interjected. "But we can't worry about it. We have to make sure to keep a close eye on Lady America. Whatever she's done so far, it's quite obvious it's to Prince Maxon's liking."

Virginia sprang up once more. "But if she loses that wager, she will have the first date with Prince Maxon! Ugh! I'm so utterly jealous!"

Skyler let out an exasperated sigh. "We'll have to keep our ears and eyes open for every little detail. The smallest bit of news could give us an advantage." She paused and then a twinkle I recognized gleamed in her eyes. "That's where you come in, Virginia."

"What do you mean?"

"You nincompoop! You'll keep tabs on Anne and the other two. They seem to like you. So keep doing what you're doing. Be their friend. They trust you. And now, since Lady America seems to be in the driver's seat, she is our biggest threat. Your friendship with them has suddenly become extremely valuable."

"I don't know…"

"Listen to me you little wench!" Skyler growled, grabbing Virginia's wrist. "We are talking about winning a crown and what that could mean for the three of us here!"

"You're hurting me…" Virginia's face twisted.

"Skyler…let her go," I whispered. She did so without a trace of guilt or concern. Virginia rubbed her wrist, the red marks of Skyler's grip clearly visible. By the look on Virginia's face, a frown mixed with fright, she wouldn't defy Skyler.

"What do you need me to do?"

Her response brought a small smile to Skyler's face. "That's the spirit, Virginia." But the smile soon disappeared, replaced by a cold, steely glare. "You just keep being your lovely self, keep your eyes and ears open; try to ask questions, engage them in small talk. Something might spill. I am counting on you, Virginia. Don't screw this up for us."

* * *

 ** _~ Ramsey_**

Damn it. I think I really fucked things up with Marguerite. After our little romp in the linen closet I asked if I could see her later but she didn't commit only said, _"I'll think about it."_

I hated to admit it to myself but it stung a little that she wasn't looking forward to seeing me. Agh! What did she expect though?! Marriage? Recen had mentioned that last night but I wasn't ready for that. I didn't know if I'd ever see myself a married man. I enjoyed my freedom and I sure as hell didn't want to give that up. Yeah...I think I truly screwed up.

But I can't give Marguerite something I can't. I knew myself all too well. It would only be a matter of time before I proved an unfaithful husband. Like my father used to say, "There aren't enough asses a man can't get his hands on, Ramsey." Not that that made my father any happier. My mother had left him after his second affair which of course, no one else outside their bedroom door knew about or at least so they thought. I had overheard my mother tell my father to either leave his mistress or she'd leave instead. He wasn't going to leave his mistress he'd told her and so taking me and my brother, we left to live with my grandparents. I had sworn from that day forward I would never take a wife. It wasn't worth the pain I saw etched on my mother's face.

I tried to understand my actions. Why the hell was I so bent on hooking up with Skyler? Yes, I wanted to fuck her. She was a nice piece of ass and a tease. She could get my dick hard just by looking my way. But Marguerite was sweet and I liked that and she was more than a capable lover. Shit. What the hell. I was too much like my father. A selfish asshole. And yet the thought that I might've lost Marguerite...hurt.

I needed a smoke and was headed down to the servant's garden when an all too familiar face walked towards me flanked by two other guards. I straightened my spine but a cold chill ran right down the middle. My mind instantly condemned me. I couldn't help but think back to how Recen and I got away with our half worded truths as we stood in Sebastian's office. Did he find out we had been lying? Shit. He was a commanding presence and definitely the wrong person to fuck with. Jaws clamping hard, I schooled my features. But as we passed each other, I felt my shoulders relax and let out the breath I was holding.

"You!"

Sebastian's voice boomed in my direction and my feet froze in place. Suddenly, it felt as if the walls had closed in on me. SHIT!

I reluctantly turned to face a set of steeled eyes. The guards on either side of Sebastian stood next to their master like obedient, snarling dogs on a leash.

"Sir!" I immediately replied, my voice loud but steady. _'Show no fear.'_ The words had been drilled into us during basic training. _'No matter the threat. Show. No. Fear.'_ The face of my drill instructor, the image that I now saw in my mind's eye with that pronounced scar etched over the side of his face; a soldier's mark. I wondered if he realized his efforts would be lost on some wothless shit like me?

Sebastian approached and once again my breath stilled, my knees locked and every other bone in my body went rigid. Fear skittered like ghostly fingers down my spine. I felt myself swallow as the gap between us shrunk and I stood there like a hapless fool rooted to the ground. His hounds stood just behind him.

"It _was_ you," he snickered. "I thought I recognized your sorry ass."

"Sir?" I played dumb. One thing I was good at was saving my own ass.

In a flash, jarring pain shot through my back as Sebastian's large hand gripped the collar of my uniform and slammed me hard against the wall. "We have a little unfinished business you and I."

And the only response I was given a chance to speak was an involuntary " _Hmph,"_ as air rushed out of my lungs, my chest suddenly tightened, gasping to draw breath. All air had been knocked out of me as a fist hurled into my gut. I felt the impact clear to my spine. I bent over, coughing and gasping. I was made to stand straight just to receive another helping of Sebastian's fist straight into my stomach. One, two and another for good measure he said.

Folding my arms around my stomach I fell to the floor on my knees, gasping for my next breath. The cold cement pressed against my clammy forehead mockingly reminded me that I was still alive or that perhaps I should pray for unconciousness as a better alternative instead of getting the shit beat out of me. With a quick jerk my head was yanked back, the hairs in my skull straining against the iron fist that held them... and I was looking at my reflection behind the Devil's own eyes.

"I'm a man of very few words... _Ramsey_." He spat my name with pure contempt. "So let me be very clear. Stay away from Skyler." A pause, long enough for his message to sink in. "Do we understand each other?"

I swallowed, sweat beading on my forehead. "As clear as day...Sir." Damn my smart ass mouth. Sebastian gave a feral grin in response.

"Good."

He shoved my head away as he released the fistful of hair at the back of my head and stood.

And I was sorely mistaken thinking this was over. With a slight jerk of his head his dogs were on me.

* * *

 ** _~ Anne_**

We didn't return to our quarters after receiving notice that the Selected would be on their way back soon after breakfast. We were still riding high from the news Justin had graciously shared with us but it became apparent rather quickly that we weren't the only ones to have heard of it. If looks were daggers, well they were being hurled at us from every direction.

The Selection was already showing people's true colors. But we couldn't let the other maids know that their simmering hatred and barely masked jealousy had any effect on us. I sensed that there would be nothing some wouldn't do to get a leg up on the competition.

We tried our best to ignore the snide little comments and hisses we received as we walked down the hall passing opened doors and the stares that followed.

"Bitches," whispered a maid standing in the doorway as we passed by and I felt Lucy's body tense next to me. It took everything under heaven not to take Lucy's knitting needles and poke the bitter wench in her neck. I took a steadying breath whispering to Lucy to ignore her.

Lady America returned from breakfast with a much lighter air that swept in right along with her and she looked to have a little bounce in her step. She greeted us with a big, warm smile. It was like a salve to the cutting words that had been reserved especially for us. Truly, it had felt like walking through a gauntlet. But we would take them for her. Everyone of them.

"How was breakfast, my lady?" Mary probed not giving anything away. It made me proud. We had to be strong for our lady.

"Very nice, thank you."

I wondered if she would mention anything about her meeting with Prince Maxon or about her wager with the prince. I could see the same questions brimming in Mary's and Lucy's eyes. I gave them a very slight shake of my head, _"Don't even think of asking,"_ is what it said. If our lady wished to share, she would.

"Do we have any stationery?" Lady America asked, pulling open the drawer of her night table. "Prince Maxon told us we could write letters to our family." Her eyes beamed with excitement and her smile was unmistakable. So, this was the reason for her uplifted spirits. I felt somewhat guilty that my disappointment at her cheriness wasn't in direct connection with Prince Maxon.

"I don't believe so, Lady Singer but I can go fetch some for you."

"Would you be so kind, Anne?!"

I startled for a split second at her words. It was a rare day a servant was actually thanked for doing what was deemed their job.

"Of course, my lady. I won't be long."

Having secured some ivory colored stationery and writing implement neatly in a stationery box, I turned on my way swiftly back to Lady America's room. Only to run into Skyler as she walked in my direction, reading a letter.

She stopped when she saw me, giving me that condescending look she loved to throw my way. My mouth gaped open and I couldn't hold back a gasp as realization dawned on me.

"That's supposed to be private, Skyler!" I hissed. Even at her brazenness I didn't wish to speak loudly.

She folded the letter, Lady Kriss' letter as if she hadn't been invading someone's private thoughts. And stuffing it back into the envelope said, "Relax, Anne. Privacy is a luxury in this place. Besides, we know security is going to read it anyway. "

I looked at her incredulously. "That's not the point. I'm sure Lady Kriss wouldn't appreciate your snooping either way. She trusted you with that letter."

"Oh...get off your high and mighty horse, Anne. She doesn't own me and I don't owe her a damn thing." Like a snake her next words were sly and smooth. "Regardless, some of us have to learn to improvise, don't we? It's not as if _we_ were extended a special invitation by his Royal Highness himself."

My nostrils flared. "Stop being petty, Skyler. It doesn't suit you."

She shrugged as if saying she could care less of what I thought. "I just find it quite interesting, really. That wager between your lady and the prince."

"Why?" I retort, "Because she's a Five?"

"The _only_ Five." She leans a little too close. "It got me thinking, Anne. There's got to be more to this story than we know. Perhaps favors are being paid...strings pulled? Secrets hidden?"

I let out a sound of disgust but I didn't deny her reasoning; lady America's soiled nightgown came flashing to mind. Could that be what she referred to? Skyler was a bloodhound. She couldn't have known otherwise she would've made sure to call me out on it.

"Favors?! Secrets?! You just can't stand the fact that your predictions are nothing but a load of bull and it kills you to see Lady America still here." _And has Prince Maxon's attention._ I held my tongue on that part. No need to poke a crazy bull.

"Testy, aren't we?" Skyler quirked the corner of her mouth and looking down at the letter in her hand sighed as if moving on. I would be lying if I said I wasn't relieved. Fanning the letter, "There's nothing exciting in here anyway," she shrugged.

"You're incredible."

"I know. That's what I'm told." Flashing me a wry grin, her words clearly finding their mark, I rolled my eyes as she walked off. I reached for the door knob, tightly gripping it, wishing it was Skyler's neck as blood pooled at my fingertips. The bitch knew exactly where to twist her daggers. I took a breath, a deep one, steeled my spine and walked inside.

Lady America wrote her letter to her family while we quietly busied ourselves with the tasks we had been working on earlier. I wondered if Lady America would tell us about the bet. I myself was treading a narrow line of sanity just willing her to tell us about it; to confide in us.

When she stood from the writing desk holding the envelope with her letter I could see the question in her eyes.

"One of us will take it down to the post for you, Lady America."

"Thank you, Anne." She handed me the letter which I could see was not sealed.

"I suppose they want to make sure we're not trading palace secrets with our families," she said with wry humor.

I felt my face heat. I didn't know why. I guessed since the palace was my home and we served the king, I never gave much thought to privacy. An unsealed letter somehow felt like such an invasion now.

"By the way, I think I you should know. Prince Maxon and I made a wager..."

* * *

 ** _~ Ashton_**

My heart was on the verge of bursting as my lips moved against Markson's. I tingled all over, my hands clutching his muscular arms as the sweetness of his tongue moved against mine. I had tried in vain to keep the kiss from deepining further but Jeremy was having none of that. I moaned, my arms now circled around his neck, pulling him closer to me, wishing to feel so much more of him.

"Jeremy," I whispered, my ragged breath brushing his ear. He only groaned a response. "I have to get going."

"Already?"

"Dinner…is almost over." I was panting like a shameless hussy.

"Just one more minute…please?" His pleading voice drugged me. I couldn't resist him as his kisses burned my throat and his hands were fast on my hips. The feel of his manly hands on my body burned through my maid's uniform. And there was no mistaking he had a full hard-on.

I wasn't helping this situation, moaning my pleasure, nearly climbing up his leg, letting him know how wonderful he made me feel. How much I wanted him. My treacherous heart had pushed aside my earlier fears...for now anyway.

 _You have every right to Jeremy's love. You have the right to your dreams. He has already declared himself, hasn't he? Don't hold back, Ashton. Don't let go._

And the more my heart spoke, the more I foolishly listened. I didn't wish to be anywhere else but in his arms right now; oh...we were perfect together. So perfect. But even through my foggy brain I knew I was being nothing but selfish.

He bore into me with those dreamy eyes and my heart thundered. "I want to see you tonight."

"I can't. It's my turn to stay with Lady Kriss tonight."

This encounter was a bit careless and the little alcove where we were presently making out, didn't offer much privacy if someone happened to walk by.

"Trade shifts with Skyler or Virginia." Those dreamy eyes would be the death of me and when his mouth came down on mine once more, heat flashed up in my most intimate place. My core. I could feel desire between my legs already soaking into my panties. My nipples ached for his mouth, his tongue...his teeth. It was so tempting just to give in.

"No!" I protested, gasping weakly once I tore my mouth away from his, my body cursing me at once. "And besides, Skyler's beginning to suspect…" I slipped.

"Suspect what?" I could see the curious look I evoked with that comment.

"Well…she thinks we're getting too serious," I dodged, keeping my tone lowered, averting his eyes.

"Aren't we…serious?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "I...guess…" I stared down at the floor. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I would fall apart.

"You guess?" He took a step back, his tone clearly frustrated.

"That's not the way I meant for that to sound but..."

"But what?"

"You know…" I didn't want to get into that conversation right now as the thinking, rational part of my brain began to emerge from the fog.

"No, Ashton, as a matter-of-fact, I don't."

"Please, Jeremy. Not now."

"When, Ashton? When are you going to give me a damn good reason because I sure as hell can't see one!"

We were going back and forth with hushed voices.

He couldn't see one? Well, I saw many! "It's complicated, Jeremy," I frowned, freeing myself from his hold.

"What's so damn complicated?"

I swallowed. I braved to look at him. He was angry with my indecision. But I couldn't put him through that. I couldn't make a mockery of him. He was too well respected. He was a high-ranking guard. He was a _natural_ Two. He was success and prosperity. He was society. How could I possibly lower his stock? I wouldn't dare. I loved him too much. And I would sacrifice my dreams because I did.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"We've tried talking about it, damn it. And every time you keep skirting the issue."

"I…"

"Don't you love me?"

I wanted to say it, to scream, 'YES!' at the top of my lungs but I couldn't bind him to me like that. He deserved so much more than me.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything.

"Officer Markson! There you are, sir," called a guard I didn't recognize. He immediately flushed as his eyes veered between us. I felt my own cheeks heat but I couldn't help the huge sense of relief that also washed over me. I was saved. The distance between Jeremy and I widened. But the breach wasn't merely a physically one but an emotional crack that was beginning to splinter between us because I kept driving a chisel to it. I kept pushing him back.

"What is it, Masterson?" he asked, visibly irritated, eyes darting briefly to the guard and then landing solid back on me. I felt the weight of his stare.

"I was sent to find you, sir."

"Well, you found me." Markson's eyes didn't shift but kept them solidly fixed on me, pinning me in place.

"King Clarkson is requesting your presence at a briefing in his office. It's official. I can't say any more than that, sir." He glanced over to me, telling me in so many words whatever news he had was not for my ears to hear.

Markson didn't bat an eyelash. "Very well. I'll be there."

"Immediately, sir." The guard's words snapped the tether between us. Relief bathed me once again.

He nodded. Then looking at me he said, "We'll finish this later."

I watched as he turned, joining the guard and they both disappeared, having rounded the corner. I stood there for what felt like an eternity. I was making things worse. Maybe I should break things off with Jeremy. At least, that's what my mind was telling me but my heart was not agreeable to that option. I knew I would have to make a decision soon. A man like Jeremy was indeed a rare find but I also understood his patience was waning. How long could I expect him to wait until I made up my mind…if ever? I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't continue dangling hope before his eyes. I needed to end this. I needed to. I felt sick.

* * *

 _ **~Anne**_

If castes were a problem outside the palace one would think such divisive class distinctions would find little to no place inside the palace. We were after all servants here, Sixes...except for the tradesmen and of course, the guards and most of them weren't natural Two's but had been elevated to their new stations from many of the lower castes. But regardless of what number had been pasted on us, we were still servants to the royal household.

It always amazed me how the lines of division still existed amongst the servants. It was better to be a butler than a stable hand. It was better to be a chamber maid than a maid in the kitchen or the laundry. It was better to be a lady-in-waiting than a common chamber maid. As if all of us weren't all a bunch of zeros trying to make ourselves bigger zeros than the rest!

Of course, some were even bigger assholes than others be it by nature or ambition. For example, Clayton. Clayton "The Brown Noser" Park. We called him that because his nose was so far up the head butler's ass it was hard telling where one ended and the other began. He had made it no secret that he wanted to be Head Butler one day and once old Jeffries gave up the reins, the ambitious little twerp would be ready to pounce!

So when he personally delivered a personal package for Lady America from Prince Maxon, the smug little bastard couldn't help himself.

"And make certain you keep those other two in check." He looked over my shoulder at Mary and Lucy. We wouldn't want the lady's gift to be sullied. It's probably the best she'll do while she's here...being a Five and all."

I snatched the package from his hands wishing I had the guts to punch him in the nose!

Mary, who stood directly behind me now, took my place at the door when I turned into the room to place the package on our Lady's bed.

"Ugh! What is that awful smell?" I saw her sniff at him.

"What smell?" His eyes flashed wide as Mary leaned in closer. Alarmed, he proceeded to sniff his jacket.

"Don't you smell it?" She asked him.

"No. I can't say I do. What sort of smell?"

"Oh! The shit you're wearing on your nose, asshole!"

And slammed the door in his face!

When Mary turned to face us, laughter burst from each of us. It was the best laugh we'd had in a very long time.

We were beside ourselves as our Lady finally made it back. I tried to contain our composure as best I could but dying to know what was in that box about killed us outright. I believe we had been more distracted by the gift than our lady's date with the prince!

In all honesty it was near torture staring at that handsome package with the big red bow for most of the evening, so when Lady America finally returned we were nearly set to jump out of our own skins!

"Can we see?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, that's rude!" I chided.

"They dropped it off the moment you left! We've been wondering ever since!" Mary exclaimed.

"Mary! Manners!" I scolded.

"No, don't worry, girls. I don't have any secrets."

I was relieved that Lady America was as easy-going as she was, not seeming to mind our reverie. We gasped once our eyes caught sight of the gift or for better definition, gifts. The prince had been quite generous with our lady even after winning the bet, gifting three different sets of pants! There was a card included which our lady took to read in private. This was indeed a very, very good sign. It was apparent that Prince Maxon had been quite taken with her. I could only imagine what a lovely time they must've enjoyed together. If things kept at this pace, I was extremely confident our lady would be one of the Elite!

* * *

 _ **~ Ramsey**_

"What the hell happened? Recen said as he rushed inside our quarters. I stood before the night table next to my bed, stuffing ice cubes from a small bucket of ice into an ice bag. "I just heard you got into it with Torgan and Bosch." Sebastian's dogs. "Are you crazy?!"

I merely huffed before replying. "What do you think?"

"What the hell?" He rushed to my side and he looked as if he was ready to lose his shit. "Did Sebastian...?"

"No. You can relax. This is unrelated to that other thing." Our little, big lie about the prince and the girl. "You're safe."

"So what's this...?" Realization dawns on my friend. "I knew it! I warned you..." He glared at me. "I warned you about Skyler! Everyone knows..."

I stuffed the last of the ice into the bag. "Yeah, yeah...save it, mother hen." I whinced as another wave of pain rattled my bones. "I don't need any long-winded lectures, thank you."

"Well, I'm relieved you think this is so funny."

I didn't respond, just twisted the cap on the bag and pushing myself painfully past Recen, slowly lowered myself on to my bunk.

Recen shook his head as if saying in so many words he was sorry.

"Don't look so damn...pitiful, will you?" I managed to grin. "I might start to believe you actually care."

"Don't get used to it."

I grunted as I lifted up my shirt over my abdomen. My body trembled as pain shot up my rib cage. Purplish blue marks riddled my midsection.

"Damn..." Recen frowned at the sight of my badly bruised ribs. Yeah...I had gotten worked over pretty bad. "You need to go see Dr. Ashlar, man."

I shook my head. "Can't." I took a painful breath. "Forbidden...to go." I groaned lying back on the pillow. This was classic Sebastian. He made sure you suffered in silence. And leaving no visible bruises assured that you did so.

"But you got duty tomorrow."

"I'll manage. At least I should be grateful...everyone can still admire my pretty face." I tried to smile but whinced from the pain.

"Will you quit the shit for once? Sebastian's not someone you want to fuck with. Trust me."

"I got it okay? Now quit giving me shit about it." I placed the ice bag on my right side. Seems like it had gotten the worst of it. I sighed with relief.

"Look...I know...someone who owes me a favor. Can get you some painkillers at least."

I tried to chuckle but it hurt too damn much. "You? Mr. Clean? Didn't think you rubbed shoulders with the deviants." I mocked.

Recen grinned. "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

The only one I had.

"You can call me Survivor Man, alright?"

I stared at the ceiling. "Hmph...I like it."

"Yeah? Well start thinking like one you dumb ass."

Recen said he'd return soon with the meds and here I lay staring at the ceiling not only with a wounded body but most importantly with my wounded pride. I had taken a beating and was left licking my wounds. But not for long. I might be a dirty dog but I was a live, dirty dog. I was still standing to live another day.

Recen was right.

I had two years left in this hell hole. Two years to cut lose from this place; from the shackles keeping me here.

I would survive the rebels. I would survive the King.

And I would survive Sebastian.

And I knew exactly what I needed to do.

* * *

 **I know this has** **been a long overdue update but if you're still reading this, thanks for sticking with me!**

 _ **If you liked this chapter and want to read more please let me know and leave a thought or review!**_

 ** _DON'T FORGET TO SAVE A WRITER! YOUR OPINIONS MATTER!_**

 **For all you readers that follow/review my stories, I love and appreciate you all! Please be patient with me as updates to this story will be slow in coming due to my increasingly busy schedule.**

 **Again, thank you for your support!**

 _ **Stay tuned for Chapter 13...coming...?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:**

 **While the Selected are met with a rude awakening, matters of the heart come into question among lovers. And there are no easy answers.**

 ** _WARNING!_** **For graphic sexual content and language. If this sort of material offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All others please continue on and...**

 _ **Please, enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just For Me"**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **~ Marguerite**_

"Ramsey?" I whisper-called as I slipped into his quarters. I had to see him. Recen had told me the beating he'd taken at Sebastian's hands and though I didn't want to feel guilty, a part of me did.

I remembered telling him how Sebastian's beating hadn't been thorough enough for my liking. I had meant every word at the time and it would've served him right.

I guess I got my wish.

The room held that eerie feel of dawn; the first signs of a grayed-out sky straining through the shutters.

There was a raspy grunt to my right. Recen was off on duty so I knew the sound of that grunt was none others than Ramsey's.

"Ramsey..." My breath hitched in my throat as he woke, propping himself up on his elbows and whincing.

"Marguerite?"

He blinked, his eyes squinting, no doubt trying to adjust to the meager lighting in the room.

I sat on the edge of his cot next to him uninvited, but I didn't care. I was worried.

Loss had become such a constant part of our lives. The rebel threat continued to loom heavy here at home and the war with New Asia didn't seem to be going much better either. So many young men— friends, brothers, sons, husbands had been lost; young lives cut short in a battle waged by those who held power in their hands, fighting over things we didn't even understand. As if that wasn't bad enough, we had people like Sebastian who pretended to be one of us and with an iron fist wielded his own authority as judge, jury and executioner.

"What're you doing here?" He actually sounded surprised. "How did..."

I pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhh...How are you feeling?" I whispered, keeping my voice low. I was already breaking a ton of palace rules by being in a guard's room. And then my own rules on top of those to boot.

Sure, I had told Ramsey I'd _think_ about seeing him again. I hadn't planned on following through. I was cutting my losses. It was a cruel realization that Ramsey was what he was. He wasn't the prince I could drape my dreams around. He would never fit the bill. But, a part of me still cared for him. A part of me wanted him to hurt and yet not. I was conflicted in so many ways.

"I've seen better days," he grinned through clenched teeth. It was painful watching him scoot to sit. "No broken ribs, thank goodness."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah...me too."

"Can I see?" It was bold of me to ask and I wasn't certain how Ramsey would react to my request. I expected him to brush me off, to kick me out but to my surprise he didn't do either.

"It's not pretty."

"I want to see." My words came across more demanding than I intended.

He nodded. It was the most vulnerable I'd ever seen him as he lowered the bed sheet down to his hips.

According to Recen, he had been forbidden to see the doctor. It would've led to a boat load of questions and even more trouble. If there was anything I could do to help, I would do it.

I gasped. "Are you sure nothing's broken?" The bruises were angry shades of purple. I blinked back the sting of tears. I wanted desperately to reach out and soothe his pain. I couldn't understand fully why. A voice in the recesses of my head scolded me for caring. Didn't he deserve it, after all?

"I'm sure. I've had a broken rib before. Trust me, I'd know."

We fell silent as the white elephant in the room lingered.

"Recen told me."

"Of course he did."

"Don't be sore at him. I made him tell me."

He scoffed. "What did you do? Twist his rubber arm?"

"Stop it," I chuckled. "That's not very nice." My brow arched as I bit back a smile.

"I'm a devil, don't you remember?"

Heat flashed across my cheeks at the sultry tone of his voice and I could feel the heavy weight of his gaze on me. I cleared my throat tearing my eyes away from his. Our romp in the linen closet, I had determined would be our last, hurrah...but... a glimpse of his masculine chest and the dark points of his nipples had my hands aching to touch him. I clutched the small cloth bundle in my hands instead.

"I brought you a salve... topical stuff...to help with the tenderness. Recen said he'd managed to get you some stronger meds for the pain." I busied my fingers with the knot, untying the cloth in a jiffy. Why did I feel so damn nervous? Seeing him with my own eyes...that he would be okay relieved me. Sebastian could've done much worse. To be honest, I was glad he hadn't.

Yes, Ramsey was an ass but he was hot as all hell and he stirred that wildness inside of me. I didn't come here to fuck Ramsey but now that untamed side of me wanted nothing more than to fill myself with him. I could satisfy my needs. No strings attached, right? None at all.

Ramsey watched me in silence. There was a growing tension hanging in the air.

I unscrewed the jar. "Smells nice," he said, the scent of mint wafting between us.

"It soothes aches and pains. Ashton's parents swear by it."

"Is that right?" The tone of his voice seemed to deepen.

I shook off the heady effect it was having on me. ' _No, Marguerite. You cannot fuck him. Don't you even dare!'_

 _Oh...hush!_

Dipping my fingers into the salve I scooped a generous amount. "Let me...put some on. See if it eases your discomfort some," I said boldly.

"Please."

 _'What the hell are you doing?!'_ That bothersome voice called a conscience yelled as my hands smoothed along the ridges of abdominal muscles I've always admired.

 _'Shut the hell up!'_ I chided in response. _'I know what I'm doing, damn it!_ '

* * *

I held Ramsey's face between my hands kissing him deep and hard as I rode his steeled cock, my hips straddled over his, moving slowly back and forth, my pussy greedily swallowing every delicious inch. His cot creaked with each sway of my hips and I swore the sound of it got me hotter.

I didn't mind doing most of the work; actually I was enjoying the control I had since his sore abs had limited his mobility. I didn't feel guilty for taking advantage. The salve had dulled his pain enough, allowing my indulgence.

His hands were clamped on my ass pushing me further down on him, teasing my clit along when it rubbed against his magnificent dick.

"Ohhh...yes...yessss. More...more..." I chanted quietly, completely lost in reverie.

"Ride me, baby. Uhhhh...fuck yes!" I heard him hiss hotly in my ear. It made my womanhood quiver with delight.

I was lost somewhere...all I wanted was to quell that burning heat scorching my entire body.

"You like it, baby?" I said against his lips. "You like me riding your cock, don't you?"

Ramsey growled a response and clamped his mouth over mine, kissing me senseless. His fingers dug into my ass cheeks making me tremble and writhe as we soared higher...higher...

And as I crested...

I beared down over his thick cock as I came, burrying my face against his neck, my cry of ecstasy muffled around the pulse point of his flesh as my climax rent me apart. He held my damp, naked body against his as I shuddered and spasmed. One thing I had to hand to Ramsey— he always made sure I found my pleasure before seeking his own release.

His large hands held the sides of my face as I came. "Look at me, baby." I did. A second orgasm ripped through me in that instant. Ramsey swallowed my cries against his mouth and he kissed me with a passion I didn't understand. It felt...different. He had never kissed me that way before. I didn't want the lines to be blurred between us. We were fuck buddies, that's all I wanted. Nothing more. The time for love had passed.

I closed my eyes, not thinking anymore... just letting this wave of ecstasy wash over me. And ohhh, how delicious!

Regaining my senses after coming off my high, I climbed off Ramsey, sliding my body down his, admiring the corded muscles along the way until I was face to face with that marvelous cock he'd just pleasured me with.

I ran my tongue over the thick veins on the underside, tasting myself all the way up to the tip of his broad sensitive head. Ramsey groaned in approval as I raked my teeth gently over the swollen ridge. I always loved that.

His hands immediately sunk deep into my hair, guiding the bobbing motions of my head over his granite-like cock. I loved that too. It turned me the hell on when he took this sort of control.

I suckled, taking him shallow and eagerly devoured his words of encouragement as I took him deep into throat. I knew Ramsey had had many lovers but no one had given him head the way I did. Not even Skyler would measure up, I was damn sure.

Slurping sounds filled the narrow bridge between us as I picked up the tempo, my cheeks caving, my lips gliding along, my tongue doing its thing, my hand joining the party, pushing him toward his own personal bliss.

The warning came soon after. Ramsey's hands nested on the back of my head, holding me in place as his hips tipped upwards, driving himself another inch into my throat.

"UHHHH! UHHHH! Marguerite!"

I felt his cock buck as he pumped his seed into the channel of my throat. He softened after emptying himself and I released him with a playful pop.

We had had sex. Hot sex. And I was alright with just that. This girl wasn't about to invest her heart in romantic fantasies ever again.

I didn't stick around very long after we were finished although Ramsey wanted me to. I lied, telling him I had to get back to help Lady Celeste dress for breakfast. In fact, I had the morning off. We spoke in hushed voices, sharing a quiet laugh or two. He loved when I played in his hair and it didn't take him long to fall back to sleep.

Raking my fingers through my _'I've just been fucked'_ hair, I slipped through the door, getting the scare of my life when a voice said, "He doesn't love you."

It was Recen.

"What the hell!" I slapped his arm once I realized it was only him. How long had he been standing there? Did he hear anything? Everything?! Heat rose in my cheeks. "You scared me!"

"Did you hear me?" He sounded angry as he tore himself off the wall.

Yes, I had heard him quite clearly. My back stiffened. "What business is it of yours?"

"You can do better."

We stood face to face. Although he towered over me I looked up at Recen's hard stare. I didn't need to be judged nor was I seeking his approval.

"Really? And I guess you have a candidate in mind?"

Recen backed me up against the wall. "There's a lot better than Ramsey here. Open your eyes, Marguerite. Maybe you'll find what you're looking for has been staring you in the face all along."

And then he walked off leaving me trembling from fear or panic; I wasn't sure.

I was shaken to the core. Speechless. I gathered the bits of myself and hurried away from Ramsey's quarters and from Recen's words still ringing in my ears.

* * *

 _ **In the Servant's Hall...**_

 _ **~ Hector**_

Gambling was a popular past time among the guards along with drinking and other things of a more carnal, fleshly nature. Having a bunch of males living in close quarters, pumped full of testosterone with little opportunity to let off steam was a deadly cocktail in itself. Sure, the drills we ran took a bit of the edge off but we needed a distraction, a release much more than those dreaded drills offered.

Boxing, arm wrestling, darts, pool, dice, cards, drinking matches, you name your game, there was always someone running one. And that someone was usually Sebastian's number one, Bosch. Betting on the Selection happened to be the newest, hottest game in town.

"Make up your fucking mind. You in?" Bosch glared as he impatiently waited. He sat at our table, straddled on the wooden bench and visibly irritated.

"Shit... I was saving up to buy my mom her birthday present!" grumbled Spencer.

"Well, boo hoo. You see me shedding any tears, pretty boy?"

Spencer dug into his pocket. "I'm in." Bosch's greedy fingers plucked the money from Spencer's hand before he was even done placing his bet. I declined. I couldn't afford another loss like that.

Bosch grinned, stuffing the bills inside the small black sack. "Nice doing business with you losers. Better luck this round." He quickly moved on to the adjacent table, Torgan following close behind.

Bosch had free reign of control over the games. Having Sebastian's blessing he claimed twenty percent of any winnings right off the top for "administrative fees". Right. Even so, the lure of winning was enough for many of us. You had to be in it to win it, was the saying. So, we took our shot, playing the odds— hoping, praying for that one lucky break. And if lady luck was kind enough to smile on you, hell, you walked away touting a real nice payday.

After accounts were settled, most of the collected bets were said to be used to help the families of lower caste guards who had been injured in the war with New Asia or had been killed in the line of duty. What "most" was, I don't think anyone dared to question. It was Sebastian's way of taking care of our own...or so the story went. Sure, the palace would care for a guard for the rest of his life but that didn't extend to his family. And if a guard lost his life well, his family might as well be buried alongside him. I found it hard to believe that someone like Sebastian would care. Rumors had it he had been a Six. Go figure. I guess if anyone could understand it would be him. He had made himself into something from nothing but dirt. I couldn't stand the bastard but had to respect the man for at least that much.

"Sucks, man. I thought I bet on the sure winner!" I said bitterly. "I was hoping to ride that horse to the finish line! Damn my luck!"

"I reckon by that reaction the only thing you'll be riding is extra shifts, big spender? How much did you wager anyway?" Spencer asked.

"Too much apparently." I shook my head still not believing my rotten luck. First my hand and now this! At least knowing a portion of my personal loss was going towards a good cause lessened the sting...just a little. "A lot of guys bet on that girl, Ashley. Myself included. Damn. Why the hell did she get axed?"

"I say she didn't have the righf stuff, you know." Spencer curved his fingers into the rounded shape of two exagerated sized breasts, his hands hovering over his chest adding, "On top."

"I dunno. I thought she was pretty. Smart. Looked like she had the right stuff to me."

"WTF, man! It's not brains that's gonna win this! Have you seen the bazoongas on the Two? Mmm...Mmm!" Spencer groaned emphatically, biting his lower lip.

"You mean, the model?"

"Hell... what I'd do to get my hands on those ivory babies."

"Real nice, Spencer," Masterson said wryly, taking a seat at the table. Ribbons of steam spiraled from a plate he'd rested before him, filled with hash, eggs and bacon. "You're just a model of gentlemanly honor for us all, aren't you?"

Spencer grinned showcasing his perfectly lined teeth. "I do my best."

While conversation and laughter bounded between the guys at my table, I looked around the dining room for any sign of Skyler. I scanned every female face. Nothing. Damn. I felt my nerves getting antsy. This Selection business was messing with my game.

I realized I needed to be smarter about things. News about Ramsey had reached my ears. Recen had approached me, cashing in on a favor I owed him. I had no problem getting more meds, faking increased pain in my hand which the nurse rewrapped to help keep the swelling down. Of course, paying Brandy Sullivan a visit for a bottle of her tonic proved to be more than what I bargained for and as I shoved the medicinal bottle into Recen's chest, told him in no uncertain terms that the next time he needed a tonic he'd better be ready to go get it himself!

Damn. Brandy was like a feline in heat. It took everything to declaw her off me! I never realized the girl had that many hands!

Snapping fingers at my ear punctured through my thoughts.

"Don't hurt youself. She's not here, loverboy," teased Masterson.

"Who?" I grinned. I couldn't help myself.

"Think with your head and not your dick, Hector. Just some friendly advice." Masterson meant well but I didn't need his advice.

"Yeah, man. You may not have a dick left if Sebastian gets wind of you screwing around with his girl."

At Spencer's words, I bristled. "She's not," I paused, lowering my tone. "She's not his girl."

"Yeah? Well tell him that." Masterson jerked his chin and I looked over a shoulder as Sebastian entered the servant's hall— dripping with arrogance and entitlement.

There was no doubt. He was an intimidating figure. He had rank and power. He was authority. I was a peon in comparison. Why wouldn't Skyler choose him?

But something inside me maybe foolish, male pride prodded me on. I turned back to my friends. "Like I said, she's not his."

" _'I was a dumb ass!'_ " Spencer declared dramatically. "I'll make sure to put that on your grave marker."

Masterson chuckled.

I glared at Spencer. "Very funny."

"Thanks. I'm here all week."

Bosch's voice interrupted the banter. "Last call if you ladies are interested in betting on the next elimination."

"What the hell? Already?" Riley said, taking a seat as he finally joined us for breakfast sliding a plate piled high with hash and bacon on the table.

"The clock's ticking, fool. Who's telling when His Royal Mightiness is going to cut another one of his precious, little virgin girls. Personally, if I were him, I'd pop each of those cherries before cutting them loose."

Bosch...what a dick.

"Who says he hadn't?" Spencer quipped making Bosch burst into boisterous laughter.

Bosch slapped a heavy hand on my shoulder in the process. With his free hand he pointed at Spencer. "I like the way you think!" He bellowed, I frowned.

I knew Spencer had to play along but regardless, I didn't like it. Bosch had a reputation as vile if not worse than Sebastian. If people worried about displeasing Sebastian, well, Bosch was the second ugly head of that three-headed monster. He had no boundaries when it came to his indulgences. It was known he liked both male and female companionship. And he always got what he wanted.

After the swell of his laughter ebbed he asked, looking at each of us. "So...anyone feeling lucky?"

Mastersoon shook his head. "I'm out."

"Not a gambling man, I take it."

"Not much. I sort of have this lustful affinity with my money. I like it where it is."

"Is that what that bulge in your pocket is?"

Masterson tensed and I saw the muscle in his jaw twitch. He'd turned beet red and by the looks of his flaring nostrils, he was pissed.

"What're the odds?" I asked, hoping to defuse the sudden tension at the table. I hoped it would be enough to cool my buddy down.

"I need to report." Masterson said, his words, clipped as he pushed off the table. He stood and brushed by Bosch.

"See you around...sweetheart."

Masterson stopped mid-step. It felt like the room suddenly went silent, the noise of voices dulled in the background. His hands balled into two fists. _'Don't do it, man.'_ I willed. To his credit he moved along.

My heart resumed beating, relieved that my friend hadn't done something utterly stupid like punch Bosch's lights out. I swallowed the knot lodged in my throat. Spencer had gone a bit pale and Riley's eyes were glued to the contents on his plate.

"Was it something I said?" Bosch chuckled.

What an ass. Bosch loved playing these mind games and Masterson had made himself a target by rising up the ranks too quickly. I guess he needed to be reminded of his rightful place. He was Sebastian's bitch just like the rest of us.

I took a blind bet for the next round just to squash the uneasiness we were all feeling. It worked. Riley placed his bet and things quickly settled back to normal.

But not for long. The doors burst open. A shout boomed in the room.

 _"REBELS!"_

And everything went to hell.

* * *

 ** _~ Markson_**

"Damn it! _HURRY!_ Secure the doors to the banquet room!" I shouted, ordering the guards under my command as we bolted down the hall. The rebels had slipped inside the palace walls. Whether they were Northerners or Southerners, I wasn't sure yet. My priority right now was making sure the Royal family was safe. A knot lodged in my throat as adrenaline pumped through my veins. It was bad enough to have had this breach with the Royal family in the palace but now with the Selected in house, this made things that much grievous.

Pushing the doors to the banquet room open, I heard the boom of King Clarkson's commanding voice, "To the back of the room, ladies!" Crossing the threshold, I entered, followed by a few of my guards who immediately took posts to protect those inside. Confusion laced the faces of the Selected as they began to move slowly. Queen Amberly was swift to react alongside the King and Prince to bring down the metal shades on the windows for protection.

I made my way through the palette of colorful dresses towards King Clarkson as he reached to pull down another shade.

"They're inside the walls, Majesty, but we're holding them back," I reported. "The ladies should leave, but we're so close to the door—"

"Understood Markson," replied King Clarkson cutting me off. Irritation shrouded him as he slammed down the shade into place. I could only imagine the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. The safety of us all depended on him.

The clatter of a chair drew my attention. One of the Selected, the fiery red head showed no hesitation to help in securing the other windows. I admired that. Her action moved some of the others standing around to join.

On the other side of the doors, my men had stationed themselves as they had been trained. Not a soul was going to get through. Regardless of having successfully secured the Royals and the Selected ladies inside the large room, panic rose as someone screamed, I think it might've come from the fiery red head. Objects launched against the metal shades clanked.

"To the back of the room! Now!" Prince Maxon ordered.

Some girls obeyed while others froze in fear. I worked with the Prince, picking up one that had fainted, herding the others to the corner of the room while His Highness snatched up the ones who were obviously in a state of shock. I handed off the fainted girl in my arms to a couple of the others, returning at once to King Clarkson. The soft sounds of weeping drifted from the group now clustered in the corner. I wondered if they'd realized what they had signed up for? Reading or watching a report on a rebel attack was nothing in comparison to actually experiencing one or surviving one.

"The rebels are going to have a hell of a fight on their hands, Your Majesty."

I stood before my King and Queen making sure they knew they would be protected at all costs. King Clarkson draped a protective yet gentle arm around Queen Amberly. She stood strong beside her husband, her chin set, wearing a quiet calm I could only admire and I wondered if any of these girls would even come close to filling her shoes. Maybe the red head?

"Do we know if it's the Southerners?"

"No report on whom yet, Your Majesty."

I had to hand it to the rebels. Strategically, it was a damn good time to make a statement. Discontent was growing strong among the provinces and the Selection wasn't helping to ease tensions. Many viewed this antiquated form of ruling a century past its hay day and one that needed to be replaced. For my part, I loved my country and all it represented. It wasn't perfect by any means but I had signed up not only to serve but pledged to protect the interests of my King and that is what I vowed to do.

"I want answers, Markson! You bring me those rebel bastards alive. Do you understand? This has gone far enough! If they think for one second I'll be intimidated by these savage tactics they don't know who the hell they're fucking with!"

"Understood, Your Majesty."

I turned on my heels walking swiftly towards the guarded doors.

"Tanner!"

"Sir!"

Tanner was a good guard, a capable soldier. A family man, he always gushed about his wife and two kids. I respected him for keeping focused on the important things in life but still doing an outstanding job for me.

"You're in charge," I said as he walked with me. Once out of the banquet room, I added in a hushed, severe tone, "No one comes within a hundred feet of this door, understood? If they try, shoot 'em. No questions asked." It was a kill order. It bristled against protocol and King Clarkson 's direct order but I didn't care. The safety of the Royals wasn't up for debate.

"Understood, sir!"

My mind was racing. The loud clash of objects thrown against the windows made my anxiety level rise further. I had to find Ashton. As long as I knew she was okay, I would be okay. Not knowing if these were Northerners or Southerners...I had to make sure she was safe.

I ran with my rifle in hand, my second gun strapped in the holster to my lower back. The alarm still hadn't been repaired and I wasn't sure if any of the staff on the second floor, where I knew Ashton currently was, would have had a chance to quickly get to the safe rooms. If anything happened to her, I swear I would kill the first rebel that crossed my path. So far, there hadn't been any breach inside as I made my way running down the hall of the main floor, passing guards, shouting orders to keep the rebels outside! I bounded up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, up to the second floor and ran straight into a maid. She screamed.

"Palace guard, miss," I was quick to identify myself.

"Oh, God!" she cried out, gripping the sleeves of my jacket. Relief immediately draped her features. She was shaking.

"Ashton...have you seen her?"

"I...I saw her checking one of the rooms." My eyes followed in the direction she pointed to.

The maid wasted not another second before running off.

Maids and guards rushed against me headed to the safe rooms. I frantically glanced each face looking for Ashton.

My chest rose huffing breaths of near fear as I opened door after door with no luck.

A shrieking scream pierced my ears when I barged into another bedroom. I quickly recognized Miss Anne kneeling on the floor, eyes as big as saucers when our eyes met.

"It's Officer Markson. You're okay. We're here, Lucy. You're safe, dear." Her attention swiftly returned to the maid she cradled in her arms, the one she called Lucy while another held her hand.

"Do you need..."

"No! We have her. Go help the others," the second maid ordered.

I nodded and ran to the next room. Empty. Then the next... the same. Panic began to swell. I debated going to the safe rooms before doing a clean sweep of the floor. No, I had to make sure.

 _"MARKSON!"_

 _"ASHTON!"_

Relief crashed over me like a tidal wave. The arm of a maid who cried out in pain as they trodded towards me was draped over her shoulder.

"She's hurt her ankle. She won't make it like this." Sweat beaded Ashton's brow as she labored with the hobbling maid.

"I got her." I swooped up the injured maid at once.

"I couldn't make it to the safe room, Jeremy. I couldn't leave her..."

Pride bloomed in my chest. "Of course you couldn't," I said but wished I could kiss her instead.

"Are they inside?" she asked, her voice quivering.

I shook my head. "No. But, I want to get you downstairs."

Guards were moving from room to room, making sure whoever was on the floor was okay and began ushering them towards the safe rooms. The popping sounds of gunfire echoed from outside. A few rounds richocheted off the palace walls startling Ashton and making the maid I carried contract into me. I hated this part of palace life. I wanted desperately to take Ashton away from it all.

"Where's Virginia?"

I hadnt seen her but so as not to trouble Ashton further I said, "I'm sure by now she's safe."

We made it to the safe room.

"She's not here. Skyler hasn't seen her either. "

"There's several safe rooms. She could be in any one of those."

"Find Virginia, Markson. Please."

She looked at me with those powerful green eyes. "I'll find her."

"We have to close the door, sir," said one the guards.

"Give me a damn second."

I hauled her aside. I had to get back to my duty and I had no time to mince words.

"I want to see you tonight. Tonight, Ashton." It wasn't a request.

"Okay."

Her voice was a whisper, her features, soft. I cupped her face, tracing my thumb over her cheek and gave her a small smile. Her eyes were big and the way she looked at me, as if I were her protective wall, I couldn't help but kiss her.

I then turned to go, running down several corridors to find Ashton's friend. No luck. All the safe rooms were locked tight. I was sure the girl was okay. I headed back up to the main floor, relieved to see no destruction. Indeed, the rebels had not stepped one foot inside the palace.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Hector?" I frowned, as I made my way back to Tanner. Hector walked next to me. "You're not cleared for duty as far as I've been told." Not only that, but he was out of uniform.

"My hand's fine, sir. I had to help." He held his rifle in what was his injured hand which was still bandaged.

I contained my smile. I would have expected as much from him.

"Very well. I heard shots."

"A couple of the rebels got close to the doors, sir, but we scared them off."

"How the hell did this happen? Damn it. And with a house full of guests! I'm sure we'll be stellar on the _Report_ this week."

"It was bound to happen, sir. With the new recruits still not arrived; we need more men, sir."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Hector followed.

"That is not an excuse, officer," I stated gruffly, my brow pulled tight. "The king and queen depend on us for their safety. Their lives are in our hands and they are the _only_ things keeping Illéa from disintegrating into mass anarchy! And I'll be damned if I let anything happen to them under my watch! I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I want every soldier under my command to report to me at eleven hundred hours. Spread the word."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

What a hell of a day this had been.

Debriefings were always tough after a rebel attack. We were running on a skeleton crew which to palace standards and safety rules was unacceptable. We were desperate for new flesh. Every guard would be needed to step it up until the recruits reported. Once the rookies arrived I'd make sure to do my part to whip them into shape. Until then we would have to manage the best we could.

Virginia had been tucked away safely in one of the safe rooms. She hadn't returned from an errand before the attack so had been swept along with the mass crowd that spilled from the servant's hall.

Today we were lucky. The attack turned out to be at the hands of Northern rebels. Prone to disrupt and raise havoc, the Northerners were the lesser of two evils unlike their Southern counterparts who were hell bent on killing. The challenge had always been identifying which group was at it. They wore no distinctive markers and that made my job ever more frustrating.

King Clarkson viewed the Northerners as nothing more than an inconvenience but there had to be more to these attacks than causing a mere inconvenience. They had an agenda. What that could be was even more of an enigma.

My palm caressed the velvety skin of Ashton's back. She sat with her back to me on our lover's bed in the confines of our secret place. "Come back to bed, love."

She looked at me over her shoulder and with a small smile snuggled up against me. I kissed her forehead, my arms pulling her warm, naked body against mine.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, my voice low and tender.

"Everything."

I chuckled. "That's quite a bit."

"Jeremy…" she sighed, raising on an elbow. She propped her head on her hand. I looked at her, deep pools of emerald green under the silvery moonlight. "I was so scared today. We were so lucky this time. I can't help but think of the next time. What about if they're faster? If they get through?"

I touched her hair. "I know. I think about it all the time too. About how to keep you safe when I know I can't be there. I will never forgive myself if something were to happen to you." I slid my hand to cup her face, tracing her lips with my thumb. "I love you, Ashton."

"Jeremy…please…"

"I know. I know you're not ready. I won't push. But, I know you feel it, Ashton. If you didn't, we wouldn't be here together. I just can't pretend that I can go on without you. I want you in my life. And I'm willing to wait for you. Whatever it is holding you back from me…"

"You know what it is!" she stated forwardly, sitting back up, her back facing me again.

I shifted from under the sheets, sitting up, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her shoulder, wanting to allow her the opportunity to open up to me. This entire time she had been unwilling to share her reasons as to why we couldn't be together. After our earlier spat, I toyed with the idea of speaking with her parents; perhaps they could've clued me in but decided against that. It would only make things worse. Ashton would see it as an invasion and she would be right. As much as I wished to know, I wanted to hear it from her.

"Love, tell me what it is. I don't want to make assumptions," I uttered softly, my face buried in in her scented hair. "I need you to tell me. Please."

"I…I can't…"

"Please, love." I brushed the tip of my nose on the soft track between her shoulder and neck.

I could feel her swallow. "I'm a lowly maid Jeremy. It's what I am. It's all I'll ever be. You're so wonderful. You deserve so much better than I could ever be. I can't do that to you. I can't cripple you like that. You have so much going for you. I don't want you to wake up one morning regretting a mistake."

"A mistake?" I frowned.

"Yes!" she turned to face me. "Me. I'll be your biggest mistake. Can't you see?"

"No!" I replied with as much passion. "God, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," I smiled, my fingers deep in her hair, holding her head for her to look at me. "Ashton, before we met, I was a man with no direction. I wasn't sure if I was coming or going. Sure, I was never lacking anything but that didn't mean I was happy. I didn't know what happy was until I realized, it was you…why my world seemed different now. That it was you that made me happiest. Not my money, not my caste. Not even my job. They mean nothing to me compared to you."

She looked at me as if she were soaking in my words. I was praying she heard me; that she would take my words and trust them. But then she shook her head.

"You can't believe that. You don't know what you're saying." Once again, she turned from me.

"Like hell I do!" I grabbed her arms, turning her back to me. "Listen to me, Ashton," I pleaded. "I have two more years, two years left to serve at the palace then I can get pretty much any commission I want. If by then you don't think we are meant to be, I will accept your decision. But until then, I'm going to keep fighting for you."

"And what of your family? Aren't they going to have a say in all of this? Are you going to fight them? I know how it works, Jeremy. It doesn't matter what you want. Once your family gets involved, I have no chance!"

"My family?"

"Yes! You think your parents are going to let you marry a…a Six?! I could only see you mother's face right now as you break the news of your engagement to a maid!"

She jerked her body from my hold and tossed the sheets off herself. She was about to get up and run off as she'd done in the past but not this time. Hell no. I held her by the waist pulling her back to sit.

"I don't care what they think!"

"Will you care when your mother ties your purse strings? Will you be content to live on a guard's salary?!"

"Is this about money?" I asked incredulously.

"No! It's not about money, Jeremy. It's about your caste. What's expected of you…what your family expects from you and what I can't give you."

"And what is that?"

"Nothing. That's the point. I have nothing. Can't you see? Your family is going to look at me as some sort of gold digger or worse yet, a caste climber. They will only hate me. And I can't do that to you! I don't want you to have to defend your choice."

"I don't need to defend it. Because I know it. There isn't anything anyone can say to me to change the way I feel. And I feel it deeply, Ashton. I've never felt this with anyone but you." I pulled her close, kissing the side of her head. "I know I love you. I know we can be great together…you and I. I know I can make you happy. I know you can make me happy. I know we will make beautiful babies and I know I've never been more certain of anything in my life, Ashton Lynn, than my love for you."

* * *

 _ **Woo hoo! I did it! Got a chapter written within a month! Cheers! 😊**_

 _ **If you liked this chapter and want to read more please let me know and leave a thought or review!**_

 ** _DON'T FORGET TO SAVE A WRITER! YOUR OPINIONS MATTER!_**

 **Updates - I regret to say may be sporadic. I can't promise I'll have a new chapter posted monthly but there will be updates! For all you readers that follow/review my stories, I love and appreciate you all!**

 **If you left a comment or review see my replies to you on the "REVIEWS" Message Board.**

 **Again, thank you for your support!**

 _ **Gilded Cage will return in 2018! Stay tuned!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:**

 **After the storm of the rebel attack an uneasy calm descends upon the palace. Dark secrets are revealed. And temptations lurk in the most unexpected places.**

 ** _WARNING!_** **For sexual content. If this sort of material offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All others please continue on and...**

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **A Gilded Cage Just For Me"**

 **Chapter 14**

 ** _Anne_**

There are people that unexpectedly come into your world that not only change your perspective on life but are what I like to consider a gift. That is our lady.

My thoughts like ticker tape, scrolled non-stop as memories of yesterday's events swirled around us. We didn't speak further of it but the rawness of it lingered. And yet, a part of me felt hopeful.

I tightened my lips biting back the smiles that had continously threatened to surface as I glanced at the young woman sitting at the writing desk busy with pen in hand. The lettering flowed smoothly unto paper as thoughts no doubt from yesterday's attack made their mark. She wrote to her family as the King had directed all of the Selected ladies to do. After what she had done for our Lucy there was nothing I wouldn't do for her to return her kindness.

The rebel attack had had a devastating effect on Lucy. I hoped our lady would not turn her away. Lucy loved being a maid. She had made her father so proud of her by securing an assignment under Ms. LaFontaine and had finally found a measure of peace. She didn't want to lose her job and most importantly she didn't want to disappoint Lady America.

But yesterday when Lady America had stepped through the doors of her bedroom fear grabbed me by the throat. Her eyes were wide, shocked as Mary and I sat on the floor with an obviously traumatized Lucy.

The rebel threat had passed. Now we were left to pick up the pieces.

She'll be fine, miss," I interceded right away. I needed to dispel any concerns whirling in Lady America's head. "It takes a few hours, but she calms down once everything's quiet. If it stays bad, we can take her to the hospital wing." I dropped my voice in a sort of pleading appeal.

"Only Lucy doesn't want that. If they think you're unfit, they hide you down in the laundry rooms or the kitchen. Lucy likes being a maid." I looked from Lucy to our lady bracing myself for judgment to be written on her face. There was none.

"P-p-please, miss. I don't—I don't—I. . .," Lucy cried, trying to get the words out.

But, Lady America as it turned out was the kindest, sweetest, most caring person I had met in a very long time. "Hush. No one's turning you in," she comforted Lucy. And looking at me and Mary, "Help me get her on the bed."

It took all three of us working together to get Lucy on the bed and settled. Violent tremors riddled Lucy's body as her limbs jerked and her body writhed but once we got her under the covers she fell into a quiet sleep. Mary had sat at her side humming a little tune. Mary wasn't the affectionate sort but Lucy seemed to bring out that softer side of her; like a big sister caring for her little sister.

Words couldn't describe how touched I was that Lady America had allowed Lucy, a lowly maid, a wretch according to many standards, to rest and on her bed of all places! She could've coldly sent her to the infirmary for treatment and would've had every right to do so. Yet, Mary and I knew what that would mean for Lucy. But Lady America had a heart. A heart of pure gold. I could clearly see her standing side by side with Queen Amberly. To me, they were one in the same– priceless gems.

Lady America's tender concern for Lucy, her compassionate spirit and her willingness to go the extra mile spoke volumes to what a truly special person she was indeed. I don't know what kind of treatment Lucy would've received from the other Selected, but Lady America wasn't like the others. There didn't seem to be any caste boundaries when it came to her.

"What happened? Did someone get through?" she'd asked.

"No, no," I assured her. "Lucy always gets like this when the rebels come. Just talking about them will send her into a crying fit. She. . ."

I wanted Lady America to know the circumstances around Lucy's breakdown. It's not that Lucy was unfit. She was merely, damaged. Destiny had not dealt her a kind hand. Not in life, not in love. Even after coming to live in the palace, it seemed life cruelly gave her only a temporary break– the attack she'd survived under the hand of that Southern rebel nearly crippled her already frail mind.

I took a deep breath. And trusted Lady America.

"Some of us were born here. Mary was born in the castle, and her parents are still here. I was an orphan, taken in because the palace needed staff." I didn't like talking about my past. I was a nobody, unwanted, a throwaway. My past was another reminder of my insignificance in this world. I straightened my dress, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Lucy was sold to the palace."

"Sold? How can that be? There aren't slaves here." The shock on Lady America's face was telling.

"Not technically, no, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Lucy's family needed money for an operation for her mother. They gave their services over to a family of Threes in exchange for the money. Her mother never got better, they never made their way out of the debt, so Lucy and her father had been living with this family for ages. From what I understand, it wasn't much better than living in a barn with the way they were kept.

"The son had taken a liking to Lucy, and I know sometimes it doesn't matter what caste you're in, but Six to Three is quite a jump. When his mother discovered his intentions for Lucy, she sold her and her father to the palace. I remember when she came." I looked over to Mary still sitting at Lucy's side. "Cried for days. They must have been terribly in love."

I had never experienced the devastation of a broken heart. But, unlike me Lucy had tasted the real meaning of love. Being so special to someone else that they were willing to love you no matter your caste; that was a special love. To have someone who loved you so deeply they would give you the world even as the world wagged its ugly finger telling them, hell no. A love that consuming...and it had been cruelly taken from her.

"Lucy's dad works in the stables," I informed Lady America. "He's not very fast or strong, but he's incredibly dedicated. And Lucy is a maid. I know it might seem silly to you, but it's an honor to be a maid in the palace. We are the front line. We are the ones deemed fit enough and smart enough and attractive enough to be seen by anyone who comes to call. We take our positions seriously, and with reason. If you screw up, you're put in the kitchen, where your fingers are working all day...It's no small thing to be a maid."

It was Lady America's turn to look at Lucy and I saw empathy in her eyes.

"Two years ago, there was an attack on the palace in the middle of the night. They got the guards' uniforms, and everyone was confused. It was such disarray, no one knew who to attack or defend, and people slipped through holes in the lines... it was terrifying."

I continued on before I could lose my nerve.

"One of the rebels got a hold of Lucy." I ducked my eyes for a minute. This was the hardest part to relate. I gathered myself, feeling that uncomfortable knot in my throat. "I'm not sure they have very many women with them, if you catch my meaning," I added quietly.

"Oh." Good. She understood.

"I didn't see this myself, but Lucy told me that this man was covered in grime. She said he kept licking her face." I crumpled my face in disgust imagining that horrific scene. I could only imagine what ran in Lady America's mind as her face drained of color.

"He was dragging her off somewhere, and she was screaming as loud as she could. In the commotion, it was hard to hear her cries. But another guard came around the corner, a real one. He took aim and fired a bullet right through the man's head. The rebel fell to the ground, pinning Lucy. She was covered in blood."

Lady America's hand flew to cover her mouth. I heard a tiny little gasp escape her.

"She was treated for some cuts, but no one ever really saw to her mind. She's a little jittery now but tries to hide it as best she can. And it's not just for her sake, but her father's. He's so proud that his daughter is good enough to be a maid. She doesn't want to let him down. We try to keep her calm, but every time the rebels come, she thinks it's going to be worse. Someone's going to take her this time, hurt her, kill her. She's trying, miss, but I'm not sure how much more of this she can stand."

Looking over to Lucy in the bed now fast asleep, Lady America nodded. "She'll be safe here with us, Anne."

I wasn't sure if her empathy stemmed from her caste, being a Five and all, but whatever the reason, she was genuine. She didn't put on airs or pretended to be who she wasn't. It endeared me to her.

We stayed with Lady America for the rest of the day in the safety of her room while Lucy recovered.

Yes, I knew she could be Prince Maxon's choice. She had to be! I only hoped the prince could see what we so clearly saw in her.

* * *

 ** _~Ashton_**

I sat in the servant's hall for breakfast, Virginia at my side. The events of the previous day were still fresh on the minds and the lips of everyone in the room. It had been reported that the rebels had not been successful in breaking through the palace doors…this time, just as Jeremy had told me last night when we were together. I was glad to hear it but it didn't do much to soothe my worry. Eventually they would succeed and who knew what devastation they could bring on us next.

"Oh, my God!" Virginia cried in a whisper. "There he is!"

"Who?" I whispered back, setting my cup of tea down on the table.

"Officer Markson!" She wore the widest smile I'd ever seen on her and she sat up a little taller. I could see a hint of red on her cheeks. I turned my head to look in his direction but was quickly reproved by my younger companion. "My God, Asthon, don't look! He might notice."

Was she actually blushing? It didn't take me long to figure out that my young friend had developed a crush on my secret boyfriend…lover. A flicker of jealousy sparked. I didn't let it show.

"I was told he specifically came looking for me yesterday."

"Because I asked him to, Virginia." I was stupid enough to think that bit of info would douse that fire. It's not as if Virginia knew of my relationship with Markson.

"Okay...minor detail aside." She waved me off.

Really? Yes, I was a major idiot. Jeremy was hot as hell. Could I really blame her?

"Besides, isn't he a little too old for you?" I countered her obvious dismissal.

"Oh posh! Only a three-year difference. That's not old at all!"

"How do you know how old he is?!"

She rolled her eyes. "I asked Ginny, of course. She has a stat sheet on all of the guards." Virginia's eyes seemed to turn predatory. "He's a man, Ashton and I'm 18 now. I'm legal." She seemed to puff out her well endowed chest at the fact.

"What?!" I whisper-cried.

"That's what Skyler said."

"Legal for what?!" I asked indignantly, being careful to keep my words between us but I knew exactly what she meant.

"For lots of things, Ashton. I'm all grown up now. I can do lots of things..." She left the sentence open-ended, hanging in the air and had the nerve to raise a cocky brow at me.

"First of all, Virginia…" I started but was cut off when she dug her fingernails into my arm. "Ow!" I snatched it away but she hadn't even noticed.

"Oh my, God! He's looking this way!" She quietly squealed, sitting up another inch taller, fixing the skirt of her uniform that didn't need fixing.

This time I looked in Markson's direction and our eyes met. He smiled and I returned it discreetly. I melted, my erogenous zones suddenly on full alert! My thoughts transported me to last night, to the time we'd spent making love hidden in our secret place. I could feel the ghost of his touch over every part of my body. My body remembering all too well every kiss, every bite, each delicious thrust. My nostrils flared recalling the heady scent of his masculine body. The deep timbre of his voice as we talked quietly in the dark. Dampness pooled between my legs. God, the things this man did to me.

Thanfully, Skyler hadn't joined us yet. She was like a bloodhound, I swear and would've picked up on every signal given away by my treacherous eyes. I would be condemned. The old saying was true– your eyes are a window to your heart. Were my feelings not as contained as I once believed? I wasn't sure any longer. Especially after last night. My heart was bound to him. I knew it now.

The clear message in Jeremy's own eyes as we risked that momentary glance made me at this very moment want to jump on this very table and declare my love for this man to the world! He was willing to give me two years to make up my mind. I loved him for it but still, two years? How could he be so certain? I couldn't see that far down the road. Nothing was a guarantee. There were so many variables surrounding us. But, if he was willing to wait, I was willing to try. I had promised him.

"Asthon!"

"What?!"

"Will you stop gawking?!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Virginia was so mesmerized by Markson she ignored me altogether, inhaling deeply and exhaling a wistful breath. Her shoulders slumped on an audible sigh. "Isn't he just dreamy?"

If she only knew!

Her fawning caused a couple of maids to turn in his direction. They giggled and whispered, one brazenly remarking about his endowments. I tightened my hold on my teacup otherwise I'd strangle the bitch across from me.

"But I saw him first." Virginia's declaration made my head whip in her direction. Was the little wench really claiming a stake on my boyfriend?!

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Just that I've got interests. So if you happen to hear of any others…" She fixed the maids across the table with a firm glare. What the hell had gotten into the girl? Raging hormones, that's what! "Will you kindly shoo them off?"

I frowned. "I will do no such thing, Virginia!"

"Oh come on, Ashton!" she bounced in her seat. "I really like him."

"Like him? You don't even know him!" My heart was racing. I had to calm myself down before I forgot Virginia was my friend. "For all you know, he already has a girlfriend."

"Maybe…but she's not here."

"And how do you _happen_ to know this?"

"Because…I know he's a natural Two," she replied smugly, twirling the end of a golden lock around her slender finger. "Ginny's reports are extremely detailed. He wouldn't have a girlfriend here. Besides, even if he did, she would only be a piece of ass to keep him satisfied in the meantime."

My ears were on fire! I could barely get the words out of my mouth as I spoke. "R-really?"

"Skyler says that's all the guards want. Ass. You know, a good fuck."

Now my ears and my face were burning. What had happened to sweet, innocent Virginia?

"Virginia! Keep your voice down!" I scolded so she alone could hear.

"Why are you acting like such a prude all of a sudden?" she asked me, her brow pulled tight.

"W-what do…?"

"Don't try to deny it Ashton," she stopped me with a hand before I could make a defense. Hissing at me she leaned closer, "I'm not stupid. I know what your late night outings are all about. I get it. So stop treating me like an idiot. I want a boyfriend too! Just like the one you sneak around with. I want a man. Is that so crazy?!"

Before I could say another word, Virginia shot up from the table and headed to the door, nearly bumping into Skyler.

That girl...lord have mercy! I was surprised she didn't leave a scent of pheromones trailing behind her as she exited! And this was nothing but Skyler's fault! Putting ideas in her head!

"What the hell is wrong with Virginia?" Skyler asked as she took a seat across from me, shooing away with a hip the maid that had been sitting there. The maid only scowled and with a grumbled, "Excuse you!" Scooted down the table along with her companion.

I sipped on my tea. "She's eighteen!"

Skyler chuckled. "Eighteen and horny. All she's been wanting to talk about is sex lately. I promised to take her to _The Hole_ again, you know...to satisfy her curiosity."

"Really, Skyler? _The Hole_? Do you think that's what she needs exposure to? I wish you'd stop filling her head with nonsense."

"Nonsense? Whatever do you mean?" Skyler asked with an air of innocence as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"About men. And sex. And the guards in particular."

"What about them?" She asked plopping two sugar cubes into the steaming cup.

"She could find someone special."

"Here?!" Skyler snickered then set her eyes on me. "Have we not had this convo, Ashton?" I didn't reply. Skyler took my silence as affirmation. "More than I can count," she gladly reminded me. Skyler leaned forward keeping her voice lowered. "It's better for her to know the truth than to live in some fantasy world waiting for a fool's dream that will never happen! _That's_ the last thing she needs! Having her head filled with storybook romances. Ha! She needs to come to terms with her reality and the sooner she does, the better for her."

I shook my head. "You can't press everyone into the same mold, Skyler," I told her, irritated. "We're not all destined for doom!"

I didn't want to carry on this conversation any longer. I got up, visibly upset and not only at Virginia for making my boyfriend her target but at Skyler for her narrow-minded, hateful mantra. I needed to clear my head. Suddenly I suffered a pounding headache.

* * *

 ** _~Skyler_**

Curious– it was the only thing I could think once Ashton left my company visibly irritated. I didn't know what her problem was. It's not like she didn't know how I felt. Life in this place was cruel in so many ways. I only determined to see the truth behind the glitter because seeing the ugly truth was better than living a lie. If we chose to believe the lies who were we kidding? Only ourselves. And I wouldn't be fooled.

I glanced at the table of guards. There he was. The one I had warned her about. And damn it, she didn't listen, did she? I knew it was bound to happen. I knew it was only a matter of time before she caved. Ashton hadn't told me anything for a certainty but I could feel it. The minute she gave him her virginity, I knew she'd been caught. And the second he bolted from his seat to follow after her like some pup running after its mistress I didn't need any further confirmation. My suspicions were right on.

Ashton wasn't like me. Her heart was kind and her demeanor sweet. She cared for people. She wanted what her parents had. Decades of love. As hard as I tried to pry her away from those thoughts, once Markson came into the picture– she was doomed.

I never knew that kind of love growing up. There was no commitment in my parent's marriage. They were married but sex wasn't restricted to each other. It wasn't sacred or special. I knew of their grown-up "parties" as they called them. Every third Friday of the month and into that weekend. I saw them. I heard them. I remembered the noises...the moaning, the thumping. I tried covering my ears to it all. It didn't feel right but I was young and impressionable.

This was normal.

Friends enjoying each other. Friends loving each other because love was to be shared...freely no matter what the law said. I overheard my parents and their friends talking about how much they hated the law. How it had no right over our bodies and who they chose to share it with. The law was sticking its nose where it didn't belong.

This "freedom"– There was nothing wrong with it, I was told. It was okay for mom to sleep with other men and it was okay for daddy to sleep with other women. And they were, "happy".

One evening, curiosity got the better of me. It was late. I was awakened by strange sounds. I climbed out of bed and carefully opened my bedroom door. Just a tad. I heard slapping and voices of men... the cries of my mother. But these cries were different. The voices came from her bedroom. My father was away so I knew it wasn't him. My heart slammed in my small chest. A shiver of fear skittered down my spine. More slapping...muffled, male voices. I dared to sneak down the hall to her bedroom and saw the door was cracked just a sliver. My heart beat sped up something fierce, my knees knocked. I should go back to my sanctuary, lock the door. But If my mother was being hurt...I needed to call for help.

I braved to look through that crack of the bedroom door and my life would never be the same afterwards.

There was my mother, naked being taken by three men at one time. She let them do things to her I could never...and my mother begged them for more...to punish her because she deserved to be punished. The men wore feral smiles as they happily obliged. One pulled her hair, yanking her head back as he stuffed her mouth with his flesh, the second slapped her breasts and the third once number one had detached, choked her as he whispered something to her I was happy not to hear.

That had been my introduction to sex.

Horrified, I ran to my room and locked the door. I was ten when I discovered my mother was nothing more than a well-to-do whore. I cried myself to sleep, exhaustion finally claiming me. But the sounds, the images would never die.

No wonder I was so fucked up.

My darkest thoughts were interrupted by a figure that punctured my blurred line of vision.

"Oh Lord," I sighed as Hector sat in the seat in front of me where Ashton had been not long ago. "What do you want?" I dryly asked him as I picked up a piece of toast.

"Good morning to you too, Skyler."

I gave him a less than genuine smile as I buttered my toast. "Shouldn't you be sitting over there with your…friends?" I waved my toast at the table full of guards. "We wouldn't want to give them the wrong impression now would we?"

"And what impression is that, exactly?" he smirked.

I bit my toast. I couldn't help but notice how good-looking he was. He was definitely eye candy. There was a day's growth of stubble on his face which made him look rather sexy. He was obviously not back on duty since all guards had to be clean-shaven. But I liked this look on him. Made him seem, daring. I liked daring.

"That there may be some sort of…I don't know…interest?" My pussy was very interested it informed me. And I wondered how deliciously his stubbled jaws would burn my inner thighs if I gave him a taste of me.

He looked over his shoulder at his friends. Some shamelessly threw smiles in my direction. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Hector? Does the entire table know?" I was referring to our kiss.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. His fingers were less than an inch from mine. He had strong hands and I wondered what those hands were capable of doing. Would they feel rough against the soft flesh of my belly, my breasts? Would his fingers know how to bring me to pleasure? Would he be gentle or demanding?

"I have no idea what they know. On the other hand you seem certain that they know something. Why don't you tell me?"

"So, how's your hand?" I asked, veering from the subject. I didn't really care but I thought it was a good diversion to get back on equal footing. But I did care. I wanted those hands on me.

He opened and closed it. The bandage was gone and aside from some superficial cuts, it still looked a little swollen. "Better."

"I heard you engaged a couple of rebels yesterday. I suppose I should thank you for keeping us all safe." I paused as we looked at each other. His gaze was unwavering as he locked in on mine. He cocked a brow, waiting as if he expected my gratitude and nothing less. Bastard. "Well, thank you."

"All in a day's work." His cocky reply made me smile and he was quick to catch it.

"Was that a smile?"

"Maybe." I replied, taking a bite of my toast. I chewed as we only looked at each other, engaged in this little mental game. I wondered if he could read my mind. He would no doubt love to know all the naughty things currently swimming in this head of mine.

"I have the day off if you…"

"You better get back to your friends," I said as I stood from the table. "We wouldn't want to give them the wrong impression, now would we?" I teased. "Good day, Hector."

"You too, Skyler."

I made my way to the door feeling a dozen set of eyes following me.

Making my way up to the second floor, I couldn't help but wonder what Hector's interest was in me? It had to be only sexual. What else could it be? He was a guard. I was a maid. We could service each other. No harm, no foul. I wouldn't mind it. He was pretty hot-looking. And after that kiss which still burned in my memory banks, I wanted to know more, to feel more, to taste more and all of him. There would be no guilty feelings if I slept with him once. If he played his cards right, maybe he would get lucky enough. This was perfect. No commitment. No drama. No future. Just the now. The present. I was content with that.

Exiting the servant's hall as I contemplated this little game or whatever you'd call this thing I had going on with Hector, I was sort of looking forward to the next round. There was something thrumming through my bones at this flirtatious little game of cat and mouse. Now who was the cat or who played the mouse...?

"I hope that smile you're wearing is because you're thinking of me," said the deep rumble of Sebastian's voice.

I nearly tripped and he caught me in his arms as he wrapped them around my waist. Pure instincts kicked into gear as I pushed against the wall of his chest stumbling a couple steps back. The separation couldn't have been fast enough. I realized I had reacted as if the man was a leper and he might as well had been. Sebastian was danger and getting too close meant you'd end up paying the price with a body part or your life in the end. But all the same I was thankful that he hadn't forced me to stay plastered against his broad, masculine chest. God, was it hard.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he grinned at me, his two flunkies stood to his right.

"A little late for breakfast aren't you?" I cocked a brow in response crossing my arms under my breasts. Sebastian didn't hide the fact that he was finding the sudden lift to my tits quite pleasing, raking my body with greedy eyes. He was trying to make me feel uncomfortable but unfortunately for him I wasn't the bashful little chit he was used to intimidating. My experience in dealing with his sex made me callous almost to a fault. Drooling over my tits was child's play to me.

"It's difficult for a man to leave his warm bed when he's got his hands full." He flashed a grin dripping of nothing but raw lechery.

I cocked my head to one side. "Well, I hope it was as good for her..."

"Them," he cockily smiled. "A man of my passions needs to be thoroughly satiated, darling."

"Well then...You are a man of many talents, I see."

"Do you, Skyler? Because..." His eyes darkened and he leaned to whisper in my ear, "I want to show you. I want every part of you. I want you splayed on my bed where I can touch every square inch of you...inside and out. Where I can have you begging for me...where I can taste you as you come on my tongue. And you will come...hard."

His words lit me on fire and my body responded. My nipples tightened and my core blazed. I steadied myself, overcoming the shock I was suffering at my body's response. "That's a mighty big promise."

"My promises aren't the only big thing about me, sweetheart."

With a wolfish grin he walked away leaving me trembling and quivering with need at his bold and crass promise. I could imagine every single kiss Sebastian would sear on my flesh, branding me, owning me. And a dark part of me wanted it and it scared me.

Because it reminded me of my mother.

* * *

 _ **~ Anne**_

"Are you sure we should even be playing this? It's gambling."

Mary rolled her eyes at me. "It's not gambling. It's called learning to play poker."

The three of us along with Lady America sat on the floor of her room as Mary doled out the cards.

"Come on. It'll be fun, Anne," Mary said as she fanned out her cards.

"I like this game," Lady America smiled. "My brother taught me to play some." My mouth immediately fell open and I closed it just as fast realizing I was gaping at her making Lady America laugh. I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"See! Perfectly innocent," quipped Mary.

"Nothing innocent ever stems from a game of poker," I retorted snatching my cards up.

"Yeah...just ask Skyler," Lucy added with a shy smile dropping her eyes on her cards as if she were keeping some secret. It was nice to see her smile after all she'd suffered through yesterday. By the graces of God and Lady America had Lucy been even able to remotely recuperate well enough to function as quickly as she was.

"Skyler?"

"Oh... she's one of Lady Kriss' maids," I informed, noticing the questioning crinkle on Lady America's brow.

Mary couldn't help her smirk as she tossed some chocolate Kisses in the space between us . "She would know."

"Everyone talks about poker night at _The Hole,_ " Lucy said as her Kisses joined Mary's. My eyes bulged and Mary stilled.

" _The Hole_? What's that?" asked Lady America.

We were silent for a moment. _The Hole_ was not a topic to be mentioned outside of palace staff. Lady America's eyes flashed with curiosity.

A glint of mischief sparked in our lady's eyes. "Whatever it is, I won't tell."

"It's a vile place. Nothing you need to trouble yourself over, my lady."

Grunting, Mary chimed in, "Would you please loosen your apron strings for a second, Anne?!"

"Now, you've got me very curious!" Lady America straightened.

Not giving me a second to speak, Mary continued undeterred. "It's a getaway of sorts. A place for staff to gather after work, have a drink, play cards...dance...and you can find some of the cutest guards there."

I held my breath unsure of what Mary was going to say! I was relieved she didn't offer more info than necessary.

Mary was no stranger to _The Hole_ having in the not-so-distant past indulged in what it offered. I wish I had the courage she possessed. Mary and I were cut out of different cloths. Where she was confident, I wasn't. While she could flirt without a hitch, I was a tongue-tied mess which made me appear stuck-up. I told myself it didn't bother me, but in all honesty, yes it bugged the hell out of me.

Lady America wiggled her brows. "Cute guards, eh?"

"There are several that are just plain eye candy," Mary shamelessly offered while Lucy hid her giggle behind her cards.

"Mary!" I blanched but the battle was lost. Lady America seemed to be enjoying the topic just as much not even acknowledging my terrified cry.

"Who would be at the top of that list?" Lady America asked.

"Officer Markson!" Mary and Lucy replied in unison and then burst out laughing.

A smile broke across my mouth. I had to admit this was nice..this bond of sisterhood I guess I dared to call it. Not that we were equals to our lady. She had prospects of being a princess and our future queen But she had embraced us. She sat with US on the floor of her room, playing cards, listening to talk about boys and other matters. She didn't scowl instead laughed with us. Engaged in real conversation with us. It was surreal.

I allowed myself to embrace it.

Yes, I joined in after "loosening my apron strings".

It felt good.

I felt a little freer.

A little lighter.

And I couldn't imagine a day passing whereby the four of us wouldn't be sitting playing cards, laughing and being there for each other.

Maybe it was all too soon to feel this way but if something felt perfect, you knew it.

And this felt... perfect.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!**

 **Okay reader's now it's your turn to contribute!**

 **If you'd like this story to continue please let me know by reviewing! I can't emphasize enough what your reviews mean so...**

 ** _DON'T FORGET TO SAVE A WRITER! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_**

 **If you left a review for** **Chapter 13 see my response in the "Reviews" section!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 15** **!**


End file.
